Kat in the Wonderful World
by vampireknight777Hetaliafan
Summary: *sequel to Kat in a bag* Kat's life is crashing down all around her... Her mom's gone and she doesn't love her boyfriend anymore? Is there any hope left for her sanity?
1. Chapter 1

. Kat in the big world! Chapter 1. Meeting Nichole's Penpals

This is the sequel to Kat in a bag... in case you didn't read it I suggest you stop reading right now. Spasibo for Ghostwriters for letting me kinda use her idea on a ghost hunt. As usual look on my profile for any copyright messes. By the way some of this is intentionally misspelled for a different dialect of speaking of characters. Kat out.

*with me sitting on my porch starting at the moonlight lost in thought*

I can't believe that a week has passed since I returned home to Kohana. I feel like a whole different person now.

I've been off missions until I have become more stable. I am still prone to random fits of crying that lasts for hours. Some days I feel better, some days I feel worse. That's how grief works , I guess. I should know, I've had a lot of it since I found out my dad died and Yugito, my mom's host died too. My Mom, Matatabi, or otherwise known as the Nebi, died too. I've been hanging out with Nichole and been crying on Kiba's shoulder, even though I know that I don't love him anymore, I can't let him go right now. I feel wretched and selfish but I can't lose one of my best friends , not when I lost so many already.

I sigh, I suppose I'll go to bed now, It is 2:00 in the morning.

*wakes up at 10*

I look at the clock, "Today, I feel better." Smiles, feeling more like myself again. -on my bad days I typically wake up at 1 in the afternoon-

Oreo said, "Today is a good morning Mom!" With her cute little =3 face.

I say, "Yes, it is!" Then I ruffle her fur. I say, "I love you, Oreo." The one thing I learned last week was to talk to the only parents I have left more often and tell other loved ones more often I love them now.

Oreo giggles then said, "I love you too, Mommy."

I really do feel better today because that is a thing that normally sets me off crying but I smile and say, "Let's eat ice-cream for breakfast since it is such a good day!"

Oreo said, "Yay!" "Last one downstairs is a rotting tuna!"

I say, "You're on!" As she races down the stairs and I slide on the rail.

As I suspected, "I won." Emiko said, "... So, you are in a Good mood today." "So what do you want for breakfast?"

Oreo said, "Momma said, 'Ice-cream!'

I said, "I did!"

Emiko laughs and said, "Oreo cookie or Reese's peanut butter cup?"

Oreo said, "I want Oreo please."

I say, "You are what you eat!"

We all laugh.

Emiko said, "Do you feel well enough to visit the Lady Today?"

I say, as I finish up my ice-cream, "... I just might." "Oreo, are you ready for a mission?"

Oreo said, "I am, if you are!"

I said, "Great! I'm ready to use the new skills I learned this week! As soon as I am dressed, I will go." I learned healing with chakra, made up a new move, I can make up to 30 shadow clones now, and how to climb trees using chakra.

I get dressed in my black and blue ninja outfit then got my tools and put them on. "I'm ready." Then we go to Lady Tsunade's.

*at Lady T's*

Lady T said, "So... Kat, are you sure about this? You really want to go on a mission?"

I said, "Yes, my Lady."

Lady T sighed then said, "It's your choice.. then be ready to leave at noon for Tokyo. Nichole will explain on the way there. Kat, don't walk the path of vengeance... it leaves ruin in it's wake."

*as I walk to Ichiraku's*

*thinking:*I wonder what brought that on... The path of vengeance... ohh yeah... she must be talking about the Akatsuki...

I refuse to think about dark things anymore as I sit down waiting to get my order...

Ayame said, "Hey Kat! Long time no see! Do you want your usual?"

I say, as I smile, "You know me."

*10 minutes later 2 medium sized ramen bowls and one small ramen bowl comes out*

Ayame said, "As always the ninja pets are on us." Then I gave her my credit card and it got charged on to my account. Ayame said, "Thanks Kat! As always it's nice to see you."

I give the small bowl to Oreo then ate my two medium sized bowls. I sigh, thinking soon I would be leaving this beautiful place again. I say, "Bye Ayame!"

Ayame said, "Bye Kat!"

Kiba said, as he was on his way to Ichiraku's, "You feeling better Kat?"

I say, "In fact, I feel so good... I am going on a mission tomorrow."

Kiba said, "That's great! I'm so happy for you... I missed my Kat."

As he stepped closer to me... I start to actually panic that he is going to kiss me. I said, "Uhh..."

Naruto said, while dissolving the mood, "Hey Kat! So Granny Tsunade said that you would be joining Nichole, Gaara,

and myself on the mission."

I said, "My Lady didn't say you would be going..."

Naruto said, "Believe it." I secretly pray to God thank you for the interruption... oh yeah... I forgot to say I became a Christian. I've told Nichole about it and she supports me on it but she doesn't know if it is right for a half demon to get saved... I think she means more herself than me though. I say, "Well... I got to pack... see you Kiba... see you Naruto." I walk away before they can respond.

Kiba said, "Kat seems to be acting wierd lately... ever since her mother died, I understand that but now it just seems that she is avoiding me."

Naruto said, "Look man... I don't know much about girls but Kat is giving you the looks Sakura gives me."

Kiba said, "The ones with her mad at you or in just friendship... kind of looks?"

Naruto said, "Whichever one you feel applies. I got to go... You know... big mission and all."

Kiba sighed and said, "Okay... I get the point... You can go Naruto."

Naruto said, "Thanks Kiba." Then he left.

Kiba wondered, What did I do wrong? Kat hasn't been the same since her Mom died... I've been a good boyfriend...have I? Begins doubting himself.

I get packed for my trip then I heard the doorbell... I answer it... "Hello?"

Kiba said, while holding a bouquet of wildflowers that are mostly all green and yellow,-and not sunflowers- "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

I smile and lie, "I would love to... I just have to get ready. You can set the flowers on the table..."

I think, as I slip into a red dress, I'll tell Emiko to let those die while I am gone. I don't like green or yellow except for sunflowers... Emiko is engaged to that realtor now and has given me her two weeks notice. Though she will still come by every so often to make sure nothing spoiled stays in the fridge.

I come downstairs and say, "Ready."

Kiba took my hand and said, "Let's go."

*when we got to the barbecue place*

Choji said, "Hey Kat... want to join us at our table?" It consisted of their squad leader, Shikamaru, himself, and Ino.

Kiba growled, "Back off..."

I think; Kiba is acting strange... He hasn't acted this way before... If this is the real side of him, I am going to break up with him... hurting his feelings or not.

Choji said, "Well... Okay... I was just trying to be nice."

He took me by my arm and led me to a table near the back. Sai sits down next to us and said, "Kat, your dress makes your ass look big.", with a smile on his face.

I blush and almost got mad at him but Kiba said, "Back off... Gin Ichimaru look alike."

Sai said, "... Dog breath."

Kiba retorted, "Wooden doll."

Sai said, "Hi... Princess Monoke."

Kiba said, "STFU! Kat is MY girlfriend... You girlfriend stealer!"

I say, "Shut up! I AM NOT A POSSESSION!" Then I ran to my house without ordering and locked all the doors.

Kiba said, while knocking, "Kat! Kat! Kat... Come out!"

I said, while on my balcony, "What is it!"

Kiba said, "Kat... you're not an object... it's just..."

I said, "Just what! THAT YOU ARE BEING AN ASSHOLE?!"

Kiba said, "I'm sorry! It's just that I feel like you're drifting away from me..."

I said, "SO WHAT IF I AM?! I need a break..."

Kiba said, "No! Please, Kat! How can I make it up to you?"

I said, "No, Kiba... I have to have time by myself. Just leave me alone..."

Kiba didn't say anything and he left.

I sigh then goes downstairs to eat some fish and had a glass of my sparkling red grape juice... it was just one of those nights. I went to bed not regretting telling him how I really felt about him.

Kiba stayed up that night regretting everything.

*the next morning*

I wake up and yawns as I wonder what mission I have.

I get dressed in my hot pink sunflower ninja outfit gets some miniwheats, eats them and heads to Nichole's with my gear on my back then rings the doorbell.

Nichole opens the door with her gear on her back, "Hey Kat. Ready for the mission?"

I say, "The sooner we leave, the better."

Nichole said, while picking up on my mood, "Are you okay? You seem... stressed or something..."

I said, "I don't want to talk about it..."

*2 days later*

*randomly when I had been quiet all this time*

I said, "On the last day I was in Kohana, Kiba got jealous of Sai who just said, My ass looked big. Kiba got all possessive then said, That I was his and Sai was a girlfriend stealer... I told Kiba I needed a break... time to myself and all that jazz.. But really, I should have just broken up with him... Nichole, you know that I don't love Kiba anymore... right?"

Nichole said, "... It's looked that way for a while now... did anything else happen?"

Naruto said, "Why don't you love him anymore?"

I said, "I hadn't loved him since before I left for Mom's village... I don't know why, Naruto... I can't explain it."

Naruto said, "I don't get it."

Nichole said, "Well, we can't worry about it now. Let's go to sleep, you guys. Tomorrow, we reach Tokyo."

I said, "I can't wait till I can sleep on a real bed... -I get on my air mattress- good night."

*the next morning*

Naruto said, "Rise and shine!"

Nichole wakes up grumbling...

I wake up groaning, I said, "So early... Naruto?"

Naruto said, "Come on! If we leave now, we can get there by lunch!"

I get up and pack my stuff within 5 minutes, I said, "Alright!"

*hours of walking later*

I say, "Are we there yet? I'm starting to get hungry."

Nichole said, "We are almost there."

Gaara said, "I believe, I can see it up ahead."

I say, "Good... some ramen would be great once we get there."

Naruto says, "I second that!"

*just outside of Tokyo*

Gaara said, "We will need to disguise ourselves."

Gaara disappears behind a tree then comes out wearing goth clothes and a long black wig that hides the fact that he has no eyebrows...

I then go behind a tree, get on a Legend of Zelda black and gold triforce t-shirt, regular jeans, a hat with a sunflower on it, and a jacket over my hips.

I said, "I'm ready."

Naruto changes too, then he put on a brown wig, and makeup to hide the whiskers on his cheeks.

Nichole changes in a black top and red jeans... she already used her jutsu to cover up her fox ears and tail... I only found out last week how to look like I'm normal.

She said, "Ready."

I said, "Let's go!"

*5 minutes later we find a ramen shop and eat there*

*after everyone was done*

Nichole said, "That was good."

Naruto said, "Ahhhh... ramen."

I said, "That's good ramen... so what now?"

Gaara said, "Next we find our hotel... It's called Kawaii Inn and Suites."

I said, "That sounds great... I can use a shower."

*15 minutes later*

Naruto said, "That one over there looks like it."

*we go inside and look around*

There is a water fountain with couches around it and I caught a glimpse of a rock garden outside, before I leave I vowed to visit it.

Gaara, after talking with the lady at the front desk started walking to our rooms. We got a two bedroom suite with a common area with a small kitchen attached to it.

*later after we all got unpacked and showers*

I said, "I think I saw a sign for a Japanese version of Comic Con advertised on a billboard on the way here!"

Gaara said, "We're here because we got word the Akatsuki might be here... we don't have time for that."

I argued, "It's the perfect place for them to hide! Come on!"

Gaara said, "... Fine. But you have to disguise yourself as Naruto."

I said, "Datte bayo!"

Naruto said nothing as I asked, "... Was that okay?"

Then he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me into his and Gaara's room.

Naruto said, "Now it's time for Naruto acting 101."

*a couple hours later*

Gaara said, "I got sushi."

I said, in Naruto's voice, "That sounds great!" *picks out a few that I think I would like and eats them*

Nichole said, while already eating, "How did your lessons go?"

I said, as I just finished a sushi off, in N's voice, "Good!"

Nichole said, "That sounded pretty good!" Gaara, as usual, didn't say anything.

Naruto, in my voice, said, "I made up a jutsu for Kat to get my voice but it backfired and instead of her just getting my voice... we traded. Man! I hate sounding like a girl!"

Nichole is now doing a spit take, hahaha! Gah! It burns! -some of it had went up her nose-

I burst out laughing too -in N's v-.

Gaara said, "Wow..."

*after Nichole and I calm down*

I said, N v, "We just have to live with it till tomorrow. You can cosplay as a girl..."

Nichole starts laughing again...

Naruto said, while using my voice and blushing, "It's not funny!"

Gaara smirks and said, "Better than when you tried to do an impression of me."

I said, N v, "I can't hit your pitch."

Gaara said, "I'm talking about Naruto."

Naruto said, my voice, "What?"

Gaara said, "You don't remember it. Do you?"

Naruto said, my voice, "I don't recall..."

Gaara said, "I believe it went something like... My underwear is full of sand... believe it."

I said, N v, "My underwear is full of sand... believe it."

Naruto bursts out laughing my laugh.

I laugh Naruto's laugh then said, "I couldn't help myself."

Gaara wasn't amused...

Then I said, N v, "Anyway... I'm going to bed... We have a long day tomorrow."

*the next morning*

I wake up and decide to visit the rock garden since only Gaara is up... after I wrap my DD chest up with enough bandages to make it look to it's only slightly bigger than my waist, I get on my whole Naruto outfit, complete with whisker lines, and using a jutsu to make my cat ears and tails go invisible... I stepped out of the apartment and while looking backwards to see if Gaara is following me... I ran into a guy about a whole foot taller than I am. I am 5 ft. '2' in.

With brown hair that normally comes down as shoulder length but I have my blonde Naruto wig on and I already have blue eyes that look like Naruto's... I look like a guy.

I said, N v, to the guy in the tan coat, "Gomenasai!" Which means "I'm sorry" in Japanese... I totally want to smack myself right now.

Russia said, with a childish smile, "Hmmm...? It's fine, da?"

I said, N v, while blushing, "Ummmm... Hai." Which means "Yes" in Japanese... What is wrong with English right now! I can't get myself to speak it...!

Russia said, while giggling and waving, "Dasvidanya, Comrade."

Once he was gone... I did a facepalm. I thought; One. He probably thinks I am a guy... Two. He probably thinks I am Japanese.

Lithuania said, while runs up out of breath, "Hey! Have you seen a tall guy with a long tan coat and a pink scarf?"

While I am still blushing, N v, I said, "Ummmm... Hai."

Lithuania said, "Which way did he go?"

I don't know Japanese for left so I pointed in the left direction.

Lithuania says "Thank you" in Lithuanian.

I didn't understand what he said but I think I got the gist of it.

So I said, N v, "Ummm... Hai." I am still dazed.

Nichole said, "Hey Kat, what's wrong?"

I said, N v, "I met a tall man,,,, and ran into him.. I blush.

Nichole said, "Ohh... I get it... You like him, don't you?"

I blush then say, N v, "... Do not." I am lying.

Nichole said, "... Sure, you don't."

*meanwhile Lithuania had caught up with Russia*

Lithuania said, "Rusija, ten yra!" -"Russia, there you are!"-

Russia said, "Oh, there you are Toris."

Toris-Lithuania- said, "Japan wanted to know if you wanted to go to Comic Con..."

Russia said, while giggling, "Really? ... Sounds fun."

Lithuania asked, "Did you meet that boy on the stairs... ?"

Russia said, "Da, he bumped into me on his way down."

Lithuania said, "He was blushing pretty red... do you think he was gay?"

Russia said, "Litva... -Lithuania- You aren't supposed to judge."

Lithuania said, "I'm not but, I think he likes you."

Russia said, "But you like me too Litva... You are my friend, da?"

Lithuania said, "Da... I guess he wants to be your friend."

Russia said, "Yay!" Lithuania's face looked like this: -_-"

Gaara said, "Are you ready to go?"

I said, N v, "Yes..." while I was trying to go downstairs to talk to the guy again: I slip down the stairs tail end first and falls right into the guy I was going to talk to's arms, I am now blushing pretty red as I say, N v, "I'm so Sorry!"

Russia giggles then sets me down, he said, "You're so funny."

I said, N v, "I'm a girl... really." I wince, the stairs really hurt my tails.

Russia tilts his head and said, "Chto?" -"What?"-

I said, N v, "I normally don't sound like this..."

Russia gets right into my face and stares into my eyes...

I blush even redder, in N v, "It... It's the truth..."

Russia stands up straight and said, "I know, I can see it in your eyes."

I wince again as the tails try to swish, I said, N v, "I... I think I sprained my tails."

Russia said, "Vashi... khvosty?" -"Your... tails?"-

I said, N v, "I'm sorry... I can't understand."

Russia said, "Ah, mne zhal..." -"I'm sorry"- Tails?

I said, N v, "I have cat ears too..." I take his hand and put it on where my invisable ears are, then continued, "I'm not lying."

Russia said, "Oni takiye myagkiye..." -They're so soft..."-

I can't blush any redder, I said, N v, "P-please stop..."

Russia said, "Chto ne tak?" -"What's wrong?"-

I said, N v, "... T-that f-feels r-really g-good...,"

Russia stops and puts his hand down, he said, "Mne zhal..."

Nichole said, "Kat!"

I said, N v, "N-nichole!"

Nichole said, "We have to go, come on!"

I am breathing heavy as I say in N v, "I got to go.,"

Russia said, "Little one is going somewhere?"

I said, N v, "Goodbye..." as I leave with Nichole.

Russia said, "Okay... Dasvidanya then."

*later*

Nichole said, "Was that him?"

I said, N v, "Da..." I already picked up a little Russian.

Nichole said, "We're going to change into cosplay when we get there."

I said, N v, "Okay... I still don't know his name or if I would see him again..." invisible ear droop.

Nichole gave me a playful nudge and said, "I'm sure you will!"

*we arrived at the comic con*

I said, N v, "You're just saying that..."

Nichole said, "No, I'm not."

Russia got behind me and said, "Hello Little One!"

I jump and asked, N v, "Uhh... What is your name?" While blushing.

Russia said, "Hmm? Oh I'm... Ivan Braginski, da?"

I said, "I am being rude... This is Nichole... She has a penpal called Podsolnechnik_in_snow..."

Russia said, "Chto?!" Then he glomps Nichole, "You are my penpal, da! Private comrade! It's good to finally meet you!"

Nichole said, "Can't... breathe..."

I said, Nv, "What!?" Then I blush, "You're Podsolnechnik_in_snow?!"

Russia kisses both of Nichole's cheeks and puts her down, it's his traditional Russian greeting, then he said, "Da! It has been very fun to talk with your friend!"

I said, N v, "... So you two already knew each other. Ivan, I like sunflowers too!"

Russia said, "Really?" He giggles then continued, "They are happy, da?"

I said, N v, "Da!" Then I smile in a way I haven't in a long time.

Nichole smiles too then said, "We'll be right back." Then Naruto, Gaara, and her find bathrooms and change.

I blush then say, N v, "I would like to be your friend, Ivan."

Russia, while looking surprised, said, "V-vy by?" -"Y-you would?"-

I figured out that Chto meant What in Russian so I said, N v, "Chto? I can't understand you when you are speaking that language..."

Russia said, "Mne zhal... I'm sorry, you would really be my friend?"

I said, N v, "Da..." then I blush, "If you want me to be..."

Russia tightly hugs me and my legs are now off the floor, then he said, "I would love to!"

I just as tightly hug back while thinking: What is this feeling...? I feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest...!

Russia thinks: I... I... feel... warm...

I suddenly think of Kiba and pull away, I start to say, N v, "... Ivan... I..." Then Nichole arrived in a black butler Grail costume, Gaara arrived in a black butler Sabastian 'Bassy' costume, and Naruto arrived in a Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight costume.

Russia gives a sudden hurt look and mumbled, "Mne zhal..."

I said, though it pained me to say it, N v, "... I have a boyfriend."

*insert Yaoi fangirl's squeals here*

Russia said, "... I ... I ... see..." He gives me a strained smile then said, "It's fine, da?"

Naruto said, my voice, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I said, N v, "... Oh yeah..." I had forgot that I was Naruto at the moment... then I said, N v, "I DIDN'T KISS SASUKE! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Naruto said, m v, "... And?"

I blush then thought Naruto owes me big for this... I say, N v, "And... I love Hinata..."

*insert NaruHina fangirl's squeals here*

I spy a ramen shop then says, N v, "RAMEN!."

Naruto said, m v, "WHERE?!" I point it out then we zoom together.

Nichole said, "Well... Bassy, what do we do now?" -_-'

Gaara said, "... What else but follow them?"

Russia said, "I... shall see you later, da?"

Gaara said, "... I'll tell Naruto you left."

Russia said, "Da..." then he walked off.

I just ate a small bowl of ramen due to the fact that there is an all-you-can-eat ramen contest at noon.

*meanwhile Luna is in the vents systems making sure all was okay until suddenly she heard voices and stopped...*

Deidara said, "Tobi! Just shut up! Our plan is to catch Naruto at the ramen eating contest that we made up!"

Tobi said, "But Diedara-sempai..."

Diedara said, "I SAID SHUT UP TOBI!"

Konan said, "We have a rat..."

Hiden said, "The fuck...! What? Where!?"

Luna tries to run away while Konan said, "... In the ceiling." Zetzu grabs Luna with his vines and drags her in frount of him.

Zetzu said, "... I've never ate fox before."

Luna hisses, growling, clawing, and biting with all her strength but she still can't get away...

*meanwhile at the ramen booth*

I sense something is wrong and Oreo in my backpack, does too...

*meanwhile with Luna...*

I burst in the room after following Luna's scent here, I say, N v, "Luna!" Then I kicked all their asses by dodging and using my ninja skills..

I pick Luna up and leave the room with only blood on my kunai knife and my Katana... Luna nuzzles me.

I say, "It's okay Luna..."

Japan who saw it all said, "What is going on here?!"

I said, "May I ask... what did you see?"

Japan said, "... I saw you beat up the... Akatsuki"

I said with my voice choked with emotion, N v, "They were assholes... They deserved it."

Japan said, "Hey, it's okay... My name is Kiku Honda, what's yours?"

I said, N v, "K- Uzimake, Naruto... I'm sorry... I was thinking of Kat whose mom died because of them."

Japan said, "My condorances then... Did you come here with anyone erse?"

I told him what characters Nichole, Gaara, and Naruto dressed up as...

Japan said, "Rearry? Wourd you rike herp finding them?"

I say, "Domo arrigato. I will take you up on your offer."

Japan bows then said, "It wourd be my preasure, Naruto-san."

When we find Nichole, Gaara, and Naruto together... I say, N v, "Nichole..." while so close to tears right now...

Nichole said, "There you were!" While hugging me, "Are you okay?"

I said, N v, "I-I saw the Akatsuki..."

Gaara said, "What!?"

I said, N v, "I-I rescued Luna from them too..." then I start sobbing.

Nichole stiffened then rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

Nichole said, "It'll be okay..."

Russia said, "Japan..." then he saw me, his face gets all dark and scary, "What's wrong Little One...? Who do I need to use Mr. Leadpipe on?"

Japan asked, "You know them?" Ivan nodded.

While I'm still sobbing I manage out, N v, "... T-the A-akatsuki."

Russia while leaving said, "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..." then he beat them up again.

I stop sobbing, in N v, "Where's Ivan...?"

Nichole said, "It'll be okay..."

Russia came back somewhat blood splattered and said, "Da, Little One?"

I hug him and don't say anything...

Russia is surprised but hugs back...

I say, N v, "... I was scared." I think as I breathe in the scent of Sunflowers and Vodka... And I might be falling for you...

Russia said, "You okay now, da?"

*meanwhile with the Akatsuki*

Deidra groans then said, "Just give the winner the gift card... I don't feel like getting beat up 3 times today..."

*back with me*

I said, N v, "Da..." suddenly I realize what I am doing... I blush and let go.

I say, N v, "... There is a ramen eating contest soon."

I realize my jutsu had worn off when I said, "... You coming Ivan, da?" I go to the bathroom real quick, take off my bandages and put the roll into a pocket that Oreo isn't in. I am now back to having breasts again and took off the wig, put that in the bag then combed my shoulder length brown hair then go back to the group...

I said, "Hi Ivan!" I giggle, "This is more or less how I normally look..."

Russia giggles then said, "You are very pretty, da?"

I blush then said, "Ummm... thank you... Nice to meet you, Kiku... Let me properly introduce myself... I am Kat."

Japan bows then said, "Konichiwa, Kat-san."

I said, "... I'm sorry under the circumstances we met..." I give a brief pained look, "But I was still upset my Mother is gone... I lost her at Christmas."

Japan said, "My condorances."

I said, with a slightly surprised look, "Kiku... you already knew Mom left me..."

Russia said, "That's how he is..." He giggles and pokes Kiku, then said, "Right... Comrade, Kiku?"

Japan said, "I wourd appreciate it if you wourd stop."

I blush then say, "Ivan... do you want to go?"

Russia said, "Sure!"

*Naruto wins the contest and won a gift certificate with no Akatsukis anywhere around*

I say, "I'm so full..."

Naruto just burps...

I said, "... I'm just glad I have my voice back."

Nichole said, "Thank God for that! It was as wierd as hell."

I said, "... I think I never want to do that again."

Gaara said, with a straight face, "That's what she said..."

I blush while thinking about what happened this morning with Ivan... I almost purred and later found out that I was really attracted to him from what I saw in the bathroom...

Ivan looks concerned, "You are very red Little One... Are you sick?"

I say, "Nyet... Nyet... I just blush easily."

Russia asked, "You sure..?"

I said, "Da..." While thinking: I've never felt this way before... Did I ever truly love Kiba...?

Nichole said, "It's getting late... We should head back to the hotel and we have to send a report in to Lady Tsunade."

I said, "Ummm... Okay." Dreading it...

Russia said, "I will see you tomorrow, da?" While smiling.

I said, "Da..." while smiling the smile that has been prior to this... rarely seen. I find myself looking foward to seeing him again.

I said, "Would you like to see Oreo?"

Russia said, "Who's Oreo?"

I turn my bag around and opened it so her face and paws could stick out...

Oreo pokes her head out and said, "Hi there! I've been wanting to meet you all day!"

Russia said, "Private." While Japan snaps a picture.

Oreo plays with Russia's scarf and asked him, "May I sit on your head?"

I said, "Oreo!" Then someone grabbed the bag with Oreo in it...

Russia grabs the thief and pins him against the wall, with a dark and scary face, "That is not yours Comrade... You do not take what isn't yours... Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

The thief drops the bag while quite possibly pissing his pants and runs away.

Russia laughs and says, "Works every time."

I ask as soon as they got back, "Is Oreo okay?"

Russia said, "Da."

I hug him then said, "I don't know what I would do if I lost her too..."

Russia said, "You are welcome, Kisa." -"Kitten"-

I wonder what Kisa meant but I decided not to push it... I pull away then said, "Let me treat you to dinner... It's the least I could do with all the things I did to you today.

Russia said, "You really don't have to Little One.."

I say, "It'll make me feel better if you do." I feel useless and clumsy.

Russia gives me a soft smile and said, "Okay."

I glance at the top of his head and sees Oreo up there, I smile, then say, "Oreo seems to like you."

He scratches Oreo's ears then said, "Da."

Oreo wild purrs.

Nichole said, "We have to go Kat..."

I blush, then said, "What's your room number?"

Russia slightly surprised, said, "Hmm? Oh, da... Is room 125."

I said, "I'll meet you there."

Russia said, "Excellent."

*later after I get all my paperwork done and took off my invisible tails jutsu*

I find a plate of salmon outside the apartment and took it thinking: Nichole must have ordered this for us... I must remember to thank her later. I get an extra plate set the three biggest salmon off the side put it on the extra plate take the three salmon into the apartment and set it on the table... I take the other salmon with me. I knock on Russia's door.

I say, "Ivan...?"

Russia opens the door and said, "Kisa... Come in."

I said, "I brought Salmon... I hope you like fish."

Russia looks down, "Hello Little Ones." He saw Oreo and Luna there.

I asked, "Would you like to have dinner with us?"

Russia said, "The more the merrier."

Luna said, "Hai!"

Oreo asks as we all sit down and Luna and her jump into Russia's lap, "What's it like in Russia?"

Russia said, "My home is very large and very cold, da? It's usually covered in snow..."

I asked, "Do you have any family?"

Russia said, "Da. Two sisters, Natalia and Katrina... Natalia is my little sister and Katrins is my big sister."

I ask, "Are you close?"

Russia slightly depressed said, "Nyet... we used to be but not anymore."

I said, "I'm sorry..."

Russia said, "It's okay..."

I blush then ask, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Russia said, "Nyet..."

I said, "Well... you can ask me questions.."

Russia said, "Hmm...? What of your home then?"

I asked, "In America or Japan?"

Russia said, "Hmmm... Amerika, da?"

I said, "Well... It's warm, beautiful, and not that cold..."

Russia said, "... Sounds nice, da? What do you do there?"

I said, "For a long time I just hung out with my parents... My adopted ones..., watched anime, and looked at the moon whenever I wondered about things..."

Russia said, "Adopted parents?"

I said, "They are nice... They raised me as their own daughter and told me that my ears was a birth defect... I didn't know the difference until 6 months ago."

He nodded so I continued, "Then I found out about my mom... I met her at Christmas and then I became an orphan... I only got to see my Dad the same day as my birth... I'm sorry... My story is depressing."

Russia said softly, "So is mine..."

I said, just sad, "Now Oreo and I live together at my house in Japan... It's beautiful here too... The winter's not bad... I haven't seen the spring yet... But I heard it's beautiful. My favorite colors are Hot pink, blue, and purple... the same exact color as your eyes... to be exact." I blush as I said the last one.

Russia said, "That is nice, da."

I said, "Your past is sad too... is that why you're drinking Vodka?"

Russia said, while taking a swig, "Hmm? Nyet... Vodka is my fuel.."

I said, "... Oh." I think as I said that... I don't mind the smell of Vodka and Sunflowers... then I continued, "I heard you call Kiku 'Japan'... Are you 'Russia'?"

Russia while a little surprised, "Da, I'm Russia."

I said, "That's why your story is sad, isn't it?"

Russia said, "... Da..."

I take his hand, squeezing it once then I let go.

I said, "I'm sorry..." For both that I have a boyfriend and his tragic past.

Russia said, "... Spasibo."

Oreo said, "I'm hungry..."

Russia giggles, then said, "We should eat, da?" Then we hear a knock at the door.

I open it and say, "Hello."

Gaara said, "Yo."

I said, "Ummm... hi Gaara... We was just about to eat."

Gaara said, "Nichole and Naruto fell asleep, could I join?"

I said, "I think so... Russia, it's up to you."

Russia said, "I don't mind."

I start to eat my salmon then I asked ,"Gaara, are you hungry?"

Gaara said, "I have rice balls... No thank you, I don't like salmon."

Russia said, "Ooo! Could I have one, da?"

I said, excitedly, "Onigiri! Me too?" =3

Gaara said, "Go ahead..."

I take one with salmon on the back and noms on it. I finished it and still had rice on my face as I said, "Arrigato!"

Russia said, "Comrade... You still have rice on your face." Russia hands me a napkin, "Here."

I said, "Spasibo!" Then I fix it and said, "Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden...?" The two animals are already asleep in Russia's lap as I fall to the floor asleep.

Russia said, "Ch-Chto!?"

Gaara said, "I think the salmon might have sedatives in it..."

Russia asked, "... But why would...?" Crashing sound.

*In the other apartment*

Tobi said, "I'm sorry Deidara-sempai!"

Deidara said, "TOBI! SHUT UP!"

Russia said, "Them..." with a dark aura surrounding him.

Gaara said, "Poor Kat that she missed an opportunity to kick their asses."

Russia pulls out his leadpipe then said, "I will make it up to her later... Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol." Then he heads to the apartment Nichole and Naruto are in.

Tobi is backed up between a corner and Russia... Tobi said, while trying to get out of it, "Tobi... Tobi... is a good boy!"

Russia dark aura then said, "We can't have children who can't play nice... can we? Kolkolkol."

*censored*

Russia sees something gleam on the floor of his apartment... he picks up my Mom's wedding ring and then Gaara walked into the room blood covered too.

Gaara saw what he was holding and said, "This was Kat's Mom's ring... Kat has been wearing that ever since she died."

Russia stares at the heart-shape diamond in the center of the silver ring then said, "She must really miss her, da?

Gaara nodded then said, "She pretends not to be in pain..."

Russia just digests that and thinks: She is a lot like me...

Gaara said, "I got to put Naruto and Nichole in bed... they both just slumped over like Kat did."

Russia said, "I will check on Kat then, da?"

Gaara said, with double meaning, "Just be careful, she is fragile." Then he leaves to put Naruto in bed first.

Russia after bringing the kits on his bed picks me up bride style then sets me on the bed and brushes a stray strand of hair from my face.

Russia whispering, "She looks so cute when she's sleeping."

I shiver a little while talking in my sleep, "I love you... Kiba." In my dream I said that to Russia and Kiba showed up.

Russia flinched then talked to himself,"Russia, you idiot... You fell in lofe with a girl who has a boyfrient..."

He kisses my forehead while whispering, "YA tebya lyubu, Kisa... I had to tell you that I lofed you... even if you don't lofe me back..."

*sometime later*

I wake up, stretch, open my eyes, and yawn.

I said,"Wh-where am I?"

Russia while in a chair beside the bed and is holding half a bottle of Vodka, "Dobre utro! I'm glad to see you're awake Kisa."

I said, "W-what happened last night?"

Russia said, "Your... Akatsuki ... drugged your fish, da? And then tried to attack you."

I said, "Akatsuki... makes sense through my headache."

Russia said, "I'll make you breakfast, da. What do you want?" He smiles.

I asked, "Anything I want?"

Russia said, "I'll try..."

I kiss him then say, "I want you."

Russia snapped me back to reality with, "Hello? Little One... Vhat do you want to eat?"

I blush and say, "You... r egg surprise!" I think: Whew... that was close.

Russia said, "I zink I can hantle it."

I half smile as I think: his accent is sexy. I say, "... Good. It's my favourite breakfast. It's actually tied with French Toast and breakfast casserole but breakfast casserole takes too long and I don't feel in the mood for sweet this morning.

Russia said, "Of course you're not... You're already plenty sweet on your own."

I blush then suddenly glanced down on my ring finger, I ask a little hysterically, "Where did I leave my ring?!"

Russia pulls it out from his pocket. He said, "Ah! It kot tirty so I clent it for you." He handed it to me.

I put it on then hug him closely, I said, "You have no idea how much that ring means to me... It was my mother's. I wear it on my left ring finger because that is where my mom did... I want to someday be married with this ring."

Russia said, "Oh da? Vell I hope you vill be fery happy."

I said, while twisting my ring a little, it's a nervous habit of mine, "I hope I will be too." Then I sit at the one table with intimate seating, just for two.

Russia finishes making breakfast then said, "Here you ko." He sits on the couch and eats them.

After we ate...

I asked, "Russia... Do you like me?"

Russia said, "Kisa, call me Ivan, da?"

I said, "Ivan... same question."

Russia said, "You are... fery koot frient, da?"

I said, "Oh..." I was going to break up with Kiba for good because I knew I didn't love him... Even more reason to when I know I love Ivan... But Ivan doesn't feel the same for me...

I asked, "... So when do you go back to Russia?"

Russia said, "Oh, ze Vorlt Meetink. I leaf for ze Mozer Lant tomorrow... Unless somezink comes up..." He glances at me and takes a swig of his vodka.

I said, "How disappointing... It would be nice for you to visit my house."

Russia said, "I vould lofe to see pretty Kat's home..."

I kiss his cheek, with the song Should I stay or should I go's chorus running through my head, "I like you... more than I should. I would like you to stay there with me... You get your own separate room... Just stay, please..."

Russia blushes and is lost for words... He is now speaking incoherent Russian.

I walk out of Russia's apartment and goes to my own then knocks...

Nichole opens the door with an ice pack over her flaming red hair and one of her fox ears with black tips. She said, "Yo."

I said, "I think I said some things I shouldn't have today..."

Nichole said, "Already?" She looks at her watch then said, "It's only ten."

I said, "Let me inside then I will tell you the rest."

Nichole sighs then said, "Come on..."

I said, as soon as the door closed, "I heard Ivan was going, I told him I liked him more than I should... Then I invited him to my house."

Nichole put her hand on my shoulder then said, "Kat..."

I said, "I don't know what's gotten into me! I never felt this way before... I dream about him... I think about him all the time... I blush whenever he is around... and to top it all off... My heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest! Am I going insane!?"

She shook her head no then said, "No... You're just in love. But you really got to take it slow. Most of the people Ivan knows are scared of him. He doesn't have many friends, and when you spring that on him... He isn't going to know how to respond."

I blush and said, "I told him separate rooms... If that helps."

Nichole said, "No... not really... Plus, he has obligations to his country. Even Gaara, can't do what he wants all the time. He has to go back to Suna when we get to Kohana. So imagine Ivan's situation..."

I leave and knock on his door, I said, "I'm sorry..."

Russia opened the door and said, "Is fine, da?"

I said, "Okay..." I realized then that I have to get dressed.

Russia said, "I vill... See you later, da? I haf to atent meetink."

*I run get dressed into a Dr. Who t-shirt and pants*

I get out of the door as he is leaving, I said, "Ivan... I will miss you." Then I hug him.

Russia giggles and said, "I ton't leaf till tomorrow Little One... But that is fery kint." As he hugged back.

I blush because I forgot, "So what are you doing on your last day?"

Russia said, "Vell... Ve haf to finish meetink... I zink we finish after lunch, da?"

I said, "If you want... we can meet you for lunch. Uhh... here is my number." I scribble it on a piece of paper and hands it to him.

He puts it in his pocket and said, "Spasibo." -"Thank you."-

I said, "Have fun at the meeting, da?"

Russia said, "Da! Dasvidanya." -"Until we meet again or goodbye."

I said, "Dasvidanya!" As I waved goodbye.

Russia smiles and waves.

*after he is gone*

Gaara appears behind me and said, "You really like him."

I jump and blush, I can't smell Gaara because he always smells like sand, "... I can't help it. I felt a connection with him from the beginning."

Gaara said, "Hn."

I said, "But he... Doesn't like me like that."

Gaara said, "Are you hungry or did you already eat?"

I said, "I ate with Ivan... da."

Gaara said, "Okay."

*at the meeting*

Britain said, "THOSE WAS FROM A RECIPE PASSED DOWN FROM MY MUMSY!"

Scotland said, "Ah, for the love of God, shut the bloody hell up!"

Britain said, "You take that back!" *fight cloud with his brother*

Ireland said, "Arthur! Alistair! Stop it! We hav a meetin!

Russia said, "What is the meetink about this time, da?"

Lithuania said, "We don't know yet... Germany can't get everyone to stop fighting."

Germany said, "SHUT UP! Our issue is monuments! They need to be preserved! Any thoughts?"

Italy said, "Yeah, what's for lunch?"

Germany said, with a facepalm, "Sushi... I guess. Meeting adjurned."

Russia said, "Hmm... ve coult hav mor security, da?"

Germany said, "After lunch, we vill continue dis discussion."

*meanwhile back at my apartment*

I check my phone every 5 seconds, "... Why hasn't he called?"

Nichole said, "Kat, calm down."

*Russia pulls out his phone and texts- Dear Kisa... the meeting is going to be longer than I first thought... we could still meet for lunch though, da?"

I said, "He texted!" Then told Nichole what it said.

Naruto asked, "Were do we go for lunch?"

I said, "... We could ask Japan."

*I text Russia- Ask Japan what restaurants are good then pick one and we meet you there?"

Russia said to himself, "Vhere to ko... Oh, I know!" He texts me -There is small restaurant block from meeting building... we could go there, da?"

I text back- Sounds good.

I said, "Okay he said there is a restaurant a block from the meeting place. I was thinking we use our ninja skills to find it... Whoever gets there last pays for everything."

*we all head off*

Russia is standing outside talking to himself, "Looks like some of ze ozer countries came too..."

I found the restaurant first and glomps Ivan, "Hey Ivan!"

Ivan said, "Comrade, Kat."

*Gaara and Nichole came up followed by Naruto*

Italy asked, "So zis ez your girlfriend?"

Russia said, "Nyet... She has a boyfrient Feli."

I blush then pull away.

Italy said, "You two just looked so comfortable with each other, I just wondered."

I asked Ivan, "Is he like you and Kiku?"

Russia said, "Da, he is North Italy."

Italy said, "Buta you can a calla me Feliciano Vargas."

I said, "Nice to meet you, Feliciano. Italian is my favourite food by the way."

Italy said, "Really? Ve, that makes me happy! Hey, why don't a you come meet the others?"

I said, "Okay. Hi everyone."

America said, "Yo, Babe! I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm the hero!"

I said, "I used to live on your glasses... And one year on one of my dad's business trips we went to Florida. Ummm... did I say something wrong?" I didn't know about Florida.

America opens his mouth then England or Britain, same guy, covered it and said, "No, love. Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland. These are my brothers; Scotland, Ireland, and Wales.

Scotland said, "I'm Alistair, lass."

Ireland said, "I'm Patrick, how do you do, lassie?"

Wales said, "Aye, I'm John."

I said, "I love your accents!"

Scotland said, "Why Thank ye, lass."

I said, "I always wanted to go to the U. K. Too."

Britain said, "Really?"

I said, "Da. Ever since I was a little girl."

Greece said, "I'm... Hercules Karpusi. Are those ears... real?"

I said, "Ummm... they are." I have been prosecuted by them so I am weary of people asking about them.

Greece said, "Oh... I like cats... can I feel them?"

I step closer, "I... I guess. Just don't pet them too long."

Greece rubs them and said, "They are... soft..."

I said, "Okay... you can stop now..."

Greece said, "So soft..."

I said, "Please let go..."

Russia said, "She told you to let go Greece..."

Turkey said, "Yeah ya jerk!"

Greece said, "Don't talk to me... you're making me lose my lunch."

I scooted near Russia after he let go and said, "Who is the guy in the mask?"

Turkey said, "Hm? I'm Sadik Adnan. Nice to meet ya."

Canada said, "H-hello..."

I said, "Hello! You look just like America... I'm guessing, you're Canada?"

A guy with a tan, blue eyes, brown hair, cowboy boots, and a ten gallon hat said, "Howdy Lil Darlin! I'm Texas!"

I said, "I stay there in the winter with my parents there..."

Texas said, "I'm Dallas Lonestar."

Canada sighed then muttered, "Hi, I'm Matthew Williams..."

I said, "Hi Matthew." As Nichole said, "We're from Paris."

France said, "You're from Parrie? Monifique!"

Texas said, "Paris, Texas you zombie."

Nichole, in a thick Texan accent, "I will forever love our little red cowboy hat-wearing Eiffel tower."

I sound more British than Texan, "Not you too!"

Texas said, "I'll be darned! That's my favorite place to visit!"

Nichole said, "What...? I like to do that sometimes."

I said, "It makes me sound uneducated... That is why I don't like Texan accents."

Texas sulks in a corner... I said, "Mne zhal, Dallas! I didn't mean you sound stupid."

Germany said, "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Prussia said," Kessese! I'm Gillbert ze Awesome! Ludwig ez mine Broder."

I said, "What Countries are you two?"

Germany said, "Germany."

Prussia said, "I'm Prussia who ez still awesome!"

I said, "I don't think I'm Prussian but I'm half German."

Germany said, "Really? Zat's vudabar!"

Spain said, "Holla! I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Romano said, "Shut up you Tomato Bastard!"

I said, "Hi Antonio. Who's the guy who said Tomato Bastard?"

Italy said, "Ve... zat ez my big brother Romano! He's actually nice around girls."

Romano said, while blushing, "Sh-shut up Feli. My name's Lovino Vargas."

I said, "Hi Lovino..." I think: he's a little rough around the edges but I'm sure we could be friends.

,France said, "I'm Francis Bonnefoy... You want to see how big My Eiffel Tower is, no?" While having the roses randomly appearing and he blew a kiss at me.

Britain said, "Who said she even liked you, You Git!"

I said, "I don't..." I think: I don't like him... At All.

France is not listening and said, "Who said she would like your dreary home?!"

England said, "You take that back you cheese-eating surrender monkey!"

France is getting strangled while Russia kols at him.

I ask, "Does this always happen?" -_-'

Lithuania said, "Da... but normally Mr. Russia isn't involved. H-hello there."

I ask, "Hi... What is your name? You met me before but I don't think you would remember..." I giggle.

Lithuania said, "I'm Toris Laurinaitis."

I laugh, "You met me as Naruto."

Lithuania said, "T-that was you?!" He mumbles, "I can't believe I thought you were gay..."

Russia said, "Hmm? What was that Toris?"

Lithuania said, "N-nothing!"

I giggle, "It's fine, da."

Estonia shook my hand and said, "Hello, I'm Eduard von Bock."

Latvia said, while shaking like a leaf, "A-and I-I'm R-Ravis G-Galante..."

Germany said, "As much as the introductions are fun, we have a meeting to get to. So eat!"

I think as I sit down between Prussia and Nichole: I wonder why they are so scared.

*after everyone orders*

Prussia randomly asks, "Do you know vy they are so sckairt, Frau?"

I said, "Nyet."

Prussia said,"It's because of him." He gestures to Ivan.

I shake my head, "I don't believe that..."

Prussia said, "He's dangerous! Don't be fooled by his childlike ways. If you let your guard down around him, he might try to kill you, or worse. Stay away from him, Frau!"

I said, "He won't. I trust him."

Prussia said, "Zen you are an idiot. You don't know him like I do... We're countries, we're immortal."

I whispered so softly that only Prussia and Nichole could hear me, "I love him..." I think: Wow... I can't believe I said that out loud.

Prussia said, " VAT!?"

I said, "You heard me. Nothing you can say can change that."

Prussia said, "You dunkoff! Are you insane?!" -"dumbass"-

I said, "Maybe! I don't know!"

Russia said, behind me, "What are you talking about, Gilbert?"

Prussia said, "None of your business! You stay away from me!" He leaves.

Russia said, "Oh well."

Germany said nothing.

I blush while saying, "I told him I liked Ivan and he called me insane."

Belarus said, "Stay away from My Brother!" She had snuck in while I was talking to Dallas.

Russia while shaking said, "N-natalia..."

I said, "What?!" I think: He hasn't told me that his sister is wierd...

Belarus said, "We are going to be married so he's mine!"

I said, "Well... I already have a boyfriend."

Belarus glares at me. I am scared but don't show it.

I said, "Really... his name is Kiba." I internally wince at that.

Nichole chimed in, "She meant she liked him as a friend..."

Russia said, somewhat gloomy and scared, "She... is... frient, da."

I said, "Da..." I thought: Well... he only likes me like that anyway..."

Belarus said, "As long as she knows her place."

I said, "D-da." I think: She might suspect me...

Belarus didn't say anything.

I said, "I mean... yes."

Belarus said, "Humph..."

*after she left*

I said, "Wow... she always like that?"

Russia is depressed as he said, "Da..."

I said, "It's okay... Everyone has wierd... family members." I get depressed too.

Germany said, "It's time to get back to ze meeting."

Russia said, "Da."

I said, "Bye Ivan... It was good seeing Ya'll."

*sometime later*

I said, "Why don't we see Mt. Fuji?"

Nichole said, "Why not, that sounds fun."

*at Mt. Fuji*

I said, "Wow... It's so blue... and beautiful."

Nichole said, "Did you know America tried to paint it red?"

I said, "I wonder why he did that...?"

America said, suddenly behind us, "My boss told me to and we just got done with our meeting."

Japan said, "He ran out of paint."

I said, "Ivan!" then I hug him.

Russia said, "Kisa..." then he hugged me back.

America said, "Dude, not cool Japan."

I said, "Did he try to do something like that to other countries?", after I detached myself from Ivan.

Russia giggles and said, "Da... he did that to me."

America blushed and said, "Don't tell her dude..."

Russia said, "25cm condoms in bulk from extra-small size in Russia, da?" ^J^

America said, "I told you not to tell her dude."

I said, "25cms... Are you Nichole's penpal?"

America said, while giving Nichole a high five, "What's up Desertfox?"

My best friend said, "The sky, dude."

America suddenly realized hadn't argued with Russia then said, "25 CMS IS NOT EXTRA SMALL YOU COMMIE BASTARD!"

Russia said, teasingly, "Sure zey aren't comrade..."

Texas said, while leaning on America and smiling, "I set it up, Darlin."

I blush while thinking: If 25cms is XS in Russia... What is Ivan's size?

Russia said, as he puts a hand on my forehead, "Hm? Are you gettink sick Little One?"

I get a shade darker... and say, "Nyet! Nyet!"

Russia said, concerned, "You sure? You feel varm comrade..."

I of course blush redder since he is so close and touching me at the same time, "... I'm fine."

Russia takes his hand away as he said, "If you're sure..."

I said, "Da..." as I start to get my normal color back.

He stares at me with a blank stare... Russia thinking: She is so funny...

I said, "What is it...?" I think: If he continues staring at me like that... I'll blush again.

Russia smiles then said, "You're funny, Little One." He thought: And Cute.

I think: So... It's my imagination then... he doesn't like me like that...

I look at the mountain; then say, "Isn't it beautiful Ivan...?"

Russia looks at me and said, "Yeah... beautiful."

I'm not paying attention because I ask, "What do you want to do on your last day?"

He said, "Hmm... I don't know, da? I'f been here a few times before."

I turn my head and look at the sunset where it made the mountain to black and purple and red accents around it, "Ahh... The sunset is so pretty, da?"

Russia said, while looking at me, "Da... pretty."

I glance at Russia who I caught looking at me as I blush.

Russia giggles and looks back at the sunset, "Little One is silly."

I said, "I think this sunset is one of the loveliest I had ever seen."

Russia said, "Yeah... maybe... Hey, Little One? D-do you think zat you coult come to my house one day?"

I blush, "M-maybe. It depends on Lady Tsunade..."

Russia said, "I see..."

I said, "Ivan... A-are you going to visit my house soon?" I think suddenly on an idea: Kiba would never see it coming!

I continued, "How many of you up for pranking someone...?"

Russia said, with a sigh, "Ve shall see Little One... My boss is..."

Got cut off by America, "Dude! I'm great at that!"

I said, "I was thinking that Nichole and I get revenge for Nightmare in Kohana... Nichole is your mom's house all empty

and spooky...?"

Nichole said, "It's an old Kitsune mansion... so yes."

I said, "We scare Kiba by having a ghost hunt there... And we all disappeared."

Britain said, "I think it's a bloody good idea!"

Texas said, "Sounds more fun than a rodeo! I'm in!"

Russia said, "Sounds fun, da?"

Japan said, "What wirl we be doing to scare your... friend?"

I said, "There is a ghost killer on the loose in that house... But the killer is no ghost... I die first since I came up the idea..."

America said, "But who gets to play the killer?"

Everyone looks at Russia, Russia says, "Vhat?"

I said, "Hmm..." as I circle around him doing an assessment, "When his face gets darker and he kol's... He would make a nice psychopath..."

He said, "Oh..."

I hug him, "No one would even suspect you!"

Russia laughs, "Fufu... Of course not. I hide dark secret sat no one would vill guess because of my sweet face."

France didn't say anything... I suspect he might be deciding whither or not to pee himself.

I think:... What if it's chains and whips? I blush. I let go suddenly and think: I can handle that...

Russia stairs off and said, "An evil secret..." with purple aura and muttering.

I said, "Are you okay Ivan...?"

Russia mutters, "My blood boils vhenefer I think of how I can tvist their rotten faces..."

I hug him, "It's okay..."

Russia starts kolkoling.

Russia's aura dies down...

Texas said, "Holy Tarnation! She's calming down Russia!" He thinks:If I was sittin on a fence right now I would fall flat on my ass.

I hug him tighter, "... It's okay."

Russia sighs and hugs me back, "Da..."

I said, "You feel better now, da?"

Lithuania -_-" He thinks:I don't know who I'm more scared of now... him or her.

Russia hugs tighter, "Da."

I said, "Good..."

Russia is still hugging me very tightly...

I said, "... Ivan... I'm starting to not be able to breathe..."

Russia said, "Mne zhal." Then he let me go. I only separated enough that I am still within his arm's reach.

I suddenly realized what he meant, "Mne zhal is I'm sorry in Russian, da?"

Russia said, "Da."

I suddenly draw closer to him about to kiss him then I remember Kiba... "Mne zhal..."

Russia said, "Chto?"

I blush, "Nyet... Nyet..." then I go next to Nichole.

Russia is confused, "...?" He thinks: Did I do somezing wrong? With a hurt expression on his face.

Nichole said nothing. She thought:Kat was about to kiss him... was she?

I said, "Mne zhal..."

Russia said, "Is fine..." he thought: Is Kat scarit...?

I feel guilty but say nothing.

Japan suddenly broke the silence with, "It's getting rate... We shourd go and rest for tomorrow..."

I agreed, "Da... Bye Ivan."

Russia said, "You're silly Kisa... I'm still not leafing till tomorrow..."

I said, "Da... Just in case I forget to tell you."

Russia giggles.

*The next morning*

A bird pecks at our window and I throw a pillow at it.

Nichole said, 30 minutes later, "Time to go Kat!"

I fall out of bed and said, "Chto!"

Naruto said, "Get up! This is no time to be lying around!"

I get up dazed gets my sunflower ninja outfit heads to the bathroom gets out running with my clothes on to out the door.

Ivan sighed while I was in the bathroom, "Happy birthday to me..."He thought: I didn't get to see moi Podsolnechnik before I... then he turned around and saw my outfit, "Podsolnechnika!" Then he tackle hugged me to the ground.

I blush because my face is so close to his, "... Ivan..."

He is hugging me so tight my boobs are flattened, he said, "Da?"

I said, "Why do you call me Podsolnechnik...?"

Russia, still not letting go, "Because..."

I say, while interrupting him, "... I can't breathe."

Russia said while letting go and getting up, "Oh... Sorry Kisa."

Lithuania bursts in then said, "Mr. Russia! We have to get there before your birthday party!"

I ask while caught completely off guard, "Chto! When is your birthday?"

Russia said, "But my birthday is today Litva..."

I said, "Happy Birthday!" Thinking: I wish he told me sooner...

Lithuania said, "Your party is tomorrow Mr. Russia."

Russia said, "Oh... okay... maybe you can come for Christmas, da?"

I said, while confused, "But Christmas isn't until next year..."

Russia laughed, "You silly... Christmas at my house is January 7th."

I said, "I have to ask Lady Tsunade but maybe... lean down..."

Russia is confused but said, "Okay Little One." then leaned down.

I kiss his cheek, "I'll try my best to be there."

Russia with a small blush, "S-spasibo..."

I let him go because I was tempted to kiss him properly but I knew that wouldn't be fair to Kiba... so I said, "When can I see you again?"

Russia smiles then said, "Dasvidanya, Comrade." Then he left without me saying goodbye. I now feel sad.

Nichole said, "Hey Kat, you there?"

I said, "The man who stole my heart without him knowing it... Didn't let me say goodbye."

Nichole pats my back comforting me.

*Meanwhile with Russia*

Russia sighs, "I miss my Podsolnechnik... I doubt she knev it but she varmed up my frozen heart..."

Lithuania thinks: I knew he had changed. He tried to reassure him, "Don't worry Mr. Russia... I'm sure you'll see her soon."

Russia said, "I hope so, da."

*meanwhile back with me*

I call Lady Tsunade: Hello my Lady... I just got invited to go on a mission of peace with the country of Russia. May I go?"

Lady Tsunade said, over the phone, "Maybe... But you have to return to the village before you go again."

I said, over the phone, "My Lady... his birthday party is tomorrow..."

Tsunade said, "No, you have to come back here an report to me."

I sigh, "Da... I mean, Yes, My Lady." Then I hang up.

*meanwhile with Russia at the airport*

Russia looks at the weather channel for Russia, "It looks like General Vinter doesn't vant to play nice this vhole veek. Ve might hafe to delay my party, da?"

Lithuania sighed, "It seems that vay sir..."

*3 long days later in the Hidden Leaf*

After we sign in, I saw him. "... Kiba."

He saw me too, as I said, "I need to talk to you in private... at my house."

He said, "Fine..." then walked off.

*At my house*

I get straight down to business, "Kiba... I'm not changing my mind. I want our breakup to be final."

Kiba stony faced...

I said, "Mne zhal..."

Kiba said, "What?"

I said, "It means I'm sorry in Russian... I'm in love Kiba... with someone else. I wasn't looking for it... it just happened. He just likes me as a friend though... I did nothing with him that I wouldn't do with Nichole." After I said that I realized that I lied on the last statement... Oops. The ear incident and almost kissing him makes that not true.

He stares at me for a second then said, "I see..." then he left.

I take a long hot shower, pack for Russia and cursing myself for only having cute pjs... Kiba was being sarcastic the first time he saw them. Then I go to Lady Tsunade's.

Me: Wow... Finally first chapter down in my second story!

Nichole: Took you long enough!

Amber: ... Wow... I wasn't in this chapter at all.

Me: Amber I loves you. I will include you soon My sister.

Amber: ... Fine. Do another side story?

Me: Even better... You'll be in the Revenge of Kohana chapter!

Amber: Yay!

.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat in the big world! Chapter 2: History has a whole new meaning

Quick recap: I fell in love with Russia or otherwise known as Ivan Braginski. I broke up with Kiba so I wouldn't feel bad anymore because I didn't love him. Now I'm going to Lady Tsunade's to get permission to go to Russia because Ivan invited me to go.

I knock at Lady Tsunade's door.

Tsunade said, "Come in."

I tell her my report including the drugged salmon.

Tsunade sighed, "That is why you check food before you eat it..."

I said, "I thought Nichole had ordered it... is there a special jutsu of somekind to check that?"

Tsunade said, "There is. Nichole can teach you on your way back to Tokyo to catch your flight to Russia. Here's your paperwork you have to fill out." She hands them to me.

I said, "Okay! Spasibo My Lady!" As I stick them in my backpack and Oreo is on top of my head.

Tsunade said, "You're dismissed."

After I take a quick shopping trip of buying everybody Christmas presents except Russia he got a birthday present as well as a Christmas present. A scarf that I'm going to have sunflowers hand stitched by me and a black photo frame that I'm going to hot glue four fake sunflowers on it. I stick them in my backpack after I paid for them and then rang Nichole's doorbell.

Nichole opens the door, "Yo."

I asked, "Are you ready to go to Russia? Naruto isn't coming with us this time."

Nichole said, "Gaara isn't really coming with us but his clone is. She grabs her bag, "Let's go."

*on the airplane ride to Russia*

I finish the last stitch on one of the two now complete sunflowers one on each side. I then yawn and put it up.

Nichole, who was next to me said, "For Ivan?"

I nod and said, "Da."

Nichole yawns too... "So sleepy..."

*we both fell asleep*

I get jolted awake when we land so I put on my heavy fur coat and nudges Nichole awake, "Come on."

Nichole rubs her eyes, "Hai..."

*sometime later at Russia's frount door*

I ring the doorbell..

Latvia opens the door, "H-hello?"

I'm kinda disappointed, "Oh hi... We're here for Ivan's birthday!"

Latvia says, "M-miss Kat!"

Russia said, from upstairs, "Ravis? Vho is at the door?

I heard him and my ears pricked up, "Ivan!"

Rushing sounds from upstairs...

Russia tackle hugs me into the snow, "Moi malyenki Podsolnechnik!"

The only color in the snow is blushing, "... Ivan ... I..."

Russia is still hugging, "I'm so happy to be seeink you!"

I finished my sentence, "... I'm happy to see you too."

Russia said, "Yay!" Then hugs me tighter.

I think: Just Tell him, Kat! I said, "... I love you."

Russia freezes, "Ch-chto?"

I said, "Mne zhal... I loved you since I met you..."

Belarus said, "I knev it! You bitch! I'm koink to kill you and RIP YOUR HEART OUT!" She pulls out her knife.

Russia stands up, grabs me and puts me behind him.

I think:He is shielding me with his body...

Russia said, with a purple aura around him, "Nyet! You vill not harm moi Podsolnechnik! Ever!"

.Belarus said, "B-but big brother!"

Russia said, "NYET! I VILL NOT MARRY YOU AND I NEFER VILL!"

Belarus yelled while crying and running away, "I HATE YOU BROTHER!"

I said, "Ivan..."

He didn't respond.

I continued, "Spasibo..."

Russia said, with a sad smile, "You are velcome..." then continued, "Litva!"

Lithuania said, "Coming!"

Russia said, "Go find Natalia... Sit and talk vith her... make sure she doesn't do anythink."

Lithuania said, "Da!" Then he hurries to find her.

I think: He protected me because I am his friend... Kat. You are a fool in love.

Russia sighs, "Vell... Do you vant to meet my other sestra...? She's nothink like Natalia..." He thinks: She... loves me?

I said, "Lead the way..."

Russia smiles, "She vas makik the cake." I hear a boing, boing, sound.

I ask, "What is that sound?"

Russia said, "My big sister. And when I say big sister, I mean biiig sister."

I automatically look down to my size DD chest, "As big as me?"

Russia said, "Bigger."

Ukraine, from the kitchen said, "Brother! I've almost finished the cake!"

I said, "Okay..."

*we get into the kitchen*

I see this tall woman with gigantic probably DDD knockers that looks alot like Russia. I liked her immediately.

I said, "Hi Ukraine!"

Ukraine bounced then said, "Hello!"

I ask, "What kind of cake are you making?"

Ukraine said, "Chocolate... Don't vorry brother... It's not German."

Russia ^J^ , happy face, "Okay. Kat you can do vhatefer you vant... I got papervork to do." He leaves and Ukraine sighs.

I asked, "Can I help?"

Ukraine said, "Sure!" While looking back to the mix, "I'm surprised you didn't ask why he didn't want German Chocolate..."

I said, "Oh... I just figured he didn't like coconut."

Ukraine said, "It has to deal more with history..."

I said, "Oh... I see. Ukraine... has anyone ever told you that you look like your brother?"

Ukraine asked, "Do I really? You also can call me Katrina or Kat, if you vant."

I said, "That's funny! I'm called Kat too!"

Ukraine giggles, "That is funny."

I smile thinking: We'll get along just fine... It's Belarus I have to watch out for.

Ukraine said, "... I heard a commotion outside and Natalia yelling. Vhat happened?"

I sigh, "You see... what happened was I confessed my love to Ivan. " I blush as I see her expression change from curious to surprised. I continued, "Yeah... Well Ivan protected me and Natalia ran off."

Ukraine said, "I see... What did he say?"

I said, "Forgive me if this isn't right but he had said some Russian that I didn't understand. He said, "You must not harm moi Podsolnechnik! Then said he would Never marry Natalia..."

Ukraine blushes and giggles, "Moi Podsolnechnik..."

I tilt my head to the side, "That... is the Russian, I don't understand... He calls me Kisa too..."

Ukraine giggles madly.

I said, "... What does it mean?"

Ukraine shook her head, "Nyet, I'm not tellink you. You hafe to ask him."

I ask, "How mad would he be if I go into his office?"

Ukraine said, while putting the cake in the oven, "Hmm... just knock first and you vill be fine. I'll make you some hot chocolate for you to drink vith him." She makes it while I find a tray to put it on. She said, "Done. Good luck, Kat."

I said, while hugging her, "Spasibo. I like you, Kat."

Ukraine hugs back, "You're so sweet."

I said, while putting the hot chocolate on the tray, "That's what Ivan says to me all the time... I'll help you make dinner if you want."

Ukraine said, "I'll be fine."

I said, while pushing the swinging door against my shoulder, "... If you're sure. Can you give me direct- nevermind... I can find him." I follow his scent to his office then knocked with my shoulder.

Russia said, "Da? Who is it?"

I said, "It's Kat. Please open the door."

He opens it, "Oh Little One! Are one of those for me?"

I set the tray down then take one, "Da... But not so fast. You have to answer a question if you take it."

I take a sip of my warm chocolate as Russia said, "Hmm... I'll listen first then decide."

I said, "Nyet. Drink first then I ask you, da."

He drinks a little while I took a sip of mine then he said, "Ve don't compromise vell in the mother land..."

I said, while folding my arms across my chest, "It is what will happen."

Russia gives an eyebrow raise, "Oh really?"

I said, "I'm stubborn enough to do it too!"

Russia laughs, "Vell... let's hear it."

I said, "Nyet. You're not tricking me that easily..." technically I already won but he didn't tell me that until he had won too.

Russia said, "... I'm vaiting."

I said, "Hmm... You take a sip and I ask you at the same time, da?"

Russia said, "Are you goink to ask somethink so that I'll do a spit take? Because Amerika has done that..."

I said, "Nyet... I didn't think of that. Fine. Ivan, what does Podsolnechnik mean?"

Russia said, as he takes a sip, "Hmm... it means somethink in Russian, da? Now I still hafe to finish." As I finished mine.

I said, "I'm waiting, Dravol."

Russia said, "You know vhat you just said, da?"

I said, "You heard me, Devil. Is is the only Russian I knew before I met you."

Russia said, with a weird smile, "... If you vant a devil I can shov you one."

I said, "You're Dravol for keeping me waiting..."

Russia giggles, "You need to learn Russian Kisa."

I said, "I want to know what Kisa means too."

Russia said, "Is Little One's name, da?"

I said, "What does Kisa and Podsolnechnik mean in Russian?"

Russia said, "Vhat is little cat called?"

I said, "Kitten... Wait! You've been calling me that the whole time?!"

Russia giggles, "You are a kitten. You are little and your name is Kat."

I said, "Ivan... Do you love me?"

Russia said, "YA tebya lyublu..."

I blush, "Ivan... What does..."

He kissed me then said, "I love you.."

I am surprised but I kissed back, "I've been waiting for that since I met you..." Then I jump hug him.

Russia laughs and nuzzles -or rubbing his head against me-, "Moi malenki Podsolnechnik." -"My little sunflower"-

I ask, "Now what does Podsolnechnik mean?"

Russia puts me down, "Sunflower."

I laugh, "I almost forgot... It was your birthday, da?"

Russia said, "Da."

I said, "I'm sorry I missed your party."

Russia said, "Katrina didn't tell you? Zima vanted to play rough so ve had to move party day."

I said, "So when is it?"

Russia said, "Today."

I said, "Great! Now which room can I stay in?"

Russia said, "Verever you vant."

I then head out to find a room. Finds a blue room with sunflower accents everywhere, I set my stuff in it... Crap. I have to find a bathroom.

*30 minutes later after searching every room for one*

I find the master bedroom and hey... It had a bathroom. Spasibo, God! Then shut the door. I wash my hands then looks around in what has to be Russia's room... I find a picture of his sisters with him in the middle as chibis.

I said, "Awww... That's cute."

Russia said, behind me, "Da."

I jump,I was too lost in memories to notice, "Hi Ivan... Mne zhal... I was snooping."

Russia said, "Is fine."

I ask, "Did you always wear that scarf since you were little?"

Russia said, "Da... Big sister gave it to me."

I said, "That's sweet Ivan... would you wear another one if Nichole, got you one?"

Russia said nothing.

I said, "That's what I thought..." I sigh as I think: Oh Great.. he would never wear it.

Russia said, "It... it's not same. But I would still appreciate it."

I half-smile, "Okay."

Russia said, "Is somethink vrong?"

Lithuania said, "M-mr. Russia... your guests are here."

Russia said, "Spasibo Toris... how is Natalia?"

Lithuania said, "She is asleep in her room but she still wants you to open her present first."

Russia said, "Oh..." thinking: Yay!

In true ninja fashion, I sneaked out of the room quietly, get the scarf put it in a bag, then I go in the diningroom where everyone else is standing and talking.

I said, "Hello."

China tackle hugs me, "You're so cute, aru!"

I am surprised, "Chto?"

Japan pulls China off me, "My aporogies Kat-san. He really rikes cute things and Herro Kitty."

I look down to my shirt... yep Hello Kitty.

China said, "Sorry. Ne-ho, I'm China or Wang Yao."

I said, "I'm Kat."

Russia said, while hug crushing China, "Hey Yao! I'm so happy to see you!"

China is starting to turn blue, I said, "Ivan! He can't breathe!"

Russia said, "Mne zhal." Then he put him down.

China breathes deeply, "Jez Ivan, aru!"

Prussia said, "I still don't get vy ze hell I have to be here Vest!"

Germany said, "Because I don't like leaving you at home alone. I already have to vorry about Italy."

I said, "Hi Germany."

Germany said, "Guten tag. You knov, you can call me Ludwig..."

I said, "Mne zhal... I had forgotten it."

Germany said, "Zat's fine."

I look at Prussia, "You're the Awesome Gilbert."

Prussia said, "Kesese! So you remember me, frau!"

I said, "The Awesome in front of it helped me remember... I know faces better than names."

Prussia said, "And nobody can ever forget zis face!"

I said, "Hi Canada."

Canada jumping said, "Y-you remembered m-me?"

I said, "Yeah... Matthew."

Canada said, teary eyed and hugs me, "I c-can't believe you remembered me!"

I said, while patting him akwardly on the back, "It's okay Matthew..."

Canada said, "M-maple..."

America said, "Who are you talking to, Kat?"

Canada is sad his brother didn't see him.

I said, "Mne zhal Matthew but I think Ivan is about to open presents..."

Canada said, "O-okay..." stops hugging me.

Lithuania said, "Everyone take your seats. M-mr. Russia is about to open presents."

I sit between Russia and Nichole, while Nichole said, "... So Kat... What did Ivan say?"

I said, while blushing, "Sunflower and Kitten..."

Nichole hugs me, "That is so cute!"

I said, "Da..."

Russia said, looking kinda worried, "Natalia first, da?"

It was a marriage certificate, Russia sighed, "Of course."

I said, "Open mine next, da?"

He opened up my white scarf with matching fur attachment and my two sunflower stitches one on each end of it.

He thought: Oh Kisa... I will put it up in a special place just for you. He said, "Spasibo, Podsolnechnik."

I blush then said, "You're welcome."

America said, "Do mine next because I am the hero!"

Russia, in a warning tone, said,"It better not be like last year..." Last year he had got a box of extra-small American condoms.

America said, "It's not Bro! Just open the card!"

Russia opens the card with the hamburger on the front then he said, "Two tickets to Texas?"

I said, "Texas? Did you have something to do with this?"

Texas said, "Maybe..."

America said, "Hey... Kat, didn't you used to live in Texas?"

I said, "... Shut up... America." I think: I am defiantly not ready for him to meet my parents...

Texas said, "Maybe she's worried that he will meet her parents there..."

Russia thought: She is embarrassed about me... with a hurt look on his face.

I said, "Nyet... Mne Zhal, Ivan... I'm just not ready for you to meet my parents yet... YA tebya lyublu."

Russia brightened up and said, "YA tozhe tebya lyublu."

China said, "Enough with ze love fest and open my present, aru?"

Russia opens it and it was for 6 free dinners in Chinatown... Valid anywhere there is one. Which is to say pretty much anywhere in the world.

Russia said, "Spasibo Comrade! You still don't vant to become part of Russia?"

China said, "Not a chance, aru."

Germany said, "Here." and hands a package of wurst to him.

Prussia mumbles, "I'll be weary if I was you... There is something in one of them that isn't supposed to be there."

Russia eats one and I hear a metal clanking sound he said, "Not mine."

Nichole said, "... He's not normal."

I said, "Is anyone really normal?"

Germany said, "By who's standard?"

I said, "By anyone other than judging yourself by your own standard."

Germany said nothing.

Italy said, "Herea you go!" hands him a pasta recipes book.

Romano said, "I hope you choke on it."

Suddenly I'm not liking Romano so much.

Russia said, "Spasibo Comrade!"

France said, "You'll love it!" Gives him a box with rose wrapping paper.

Russia opens it, I take a brief peek, and then he slams it shut.

I am now really red, "France!", with great indignification. It was fuzzy handcuffs and a sex poses book... this is France we're talking about here... of course it had pictures.

"I find you undiscribably wrong."

France said, "Humph." muttering, "Some people don't appreciate true beauty..."

Canada said, "Maple..." Then briefly is visable to the other countries while he is handing Russia a teddy bear with Canadian flag on his shirt and a bottle of maple syrup in the bear's hand.

Russia said, "Spasibo, Matvi." -I think it's "Matthew" but not completely sure...-

Canada said, "You're welcome..." then he starts to fade away to the other countries.

Japan said, "For you, Russia-San." while handing him the picture of Oreo is on top of his head and me hugging him.

Russia said, "Spasibo Kiku." He thought: I will treasure it always... too bad I don't have a frame for it. Reminds himself to pick one up after the holiday is over.

Nichole said, "Do you take pictures of everything?"

Japan said, "I can't herp it... I'm compursive." Took a picture of Nichole.

Nichole said, "Nya..." while turning into a fox and runs off. She comes back in her human with fox traits form, "Here is your present, Ivan."

It is a Shukaku plushie... Dear God... he actually looks cute.

Russia said, "Spasibo, Comrade."

Gaara said, "... Here." gives him a bottle off the finest made Russian Vodka.

Russia said, "Spasibo, very much, Comrade." thinking: I'll be drinking this tonight!

I said, "Gaara... How the hell did you Get That?!"

Gaara said, with a smirk,, "I'm the Kazekage, I have my ways..."

Britain said, "Here you go. It's from my brothers and myself."

Britain gave him a basket with a sunflower on a bow on it: Earl Gray tea, Union Jack (U. K. flag) underwear, and crumpets.

I blush slightly because that wasn't near as bad as France.

Lithuania hands him two tickets to see the Nutcracker after Christmas, "That is from The Baltics M-mr. Russia."

Russia said, "Ah, Podsolnechnik can come vith me, da?"

I said, "Da... I have not seen that live since I was ten in Dallas' theater art center..."

Russia said, "Is good shov, da? I lofe it!"

I try to remember, "I think I liked it but I remember not being able to see it very well..."

Russia said, "Then, it vill be nev experience, da?"

I said, "Da!" and giggled.

*Once everyone had given him presents...*

Russia said, "Katrina... Is dinner ready, da?"

Ukraine said, "Da, Brato." -"Brother"-

She brings out stroganoff and our drinks.

Russia said, "Spasibo, sestra." -"sister"-

*after we ate*

I said, "Do you have karayoke?"

Russia said, with a half smile, "Da, I do."

I take his hand, "Let's go then!"

Russia laughs, "Alright, moi Podsolnechnik."

Italy gets on the mike singing Marikate Chiku.

I sing along... "Marikate Chiku boku Hetalia!"

I take the mike and sing, Listen to your heart by DHT.

I sit on his lap, "How was that?"

Russia said, while nuzzling me, "It vas good, da."

I nuzzle him too, "Da..."

China sings You raise me up by Celtic Women.

I said, "I never heard that song before."

Canada sings American Idiot by Greenday.

America sings Canadian Idiot by Weird Al.

Russia said, "Fufu... Matvi's vas better, da?"

America said, "Shut up!"

I laugh, "I know I shouldn't b-but it's too funny!"

Poland just arrived.

Poland said, "Totally... where is everyone? Oh totally tubular! Karaoke! He sings Shoes.

I think: Why does he sound like a teenage prep girl?

Russia said, "Private Polsha." -"Poland"-

Poland said, after the song, "Hey girl! What's your name?"

I said, "I'm Kat."

Poland said, "Like Cool Girl! I'm Feliks Lukasiewitz."

Russia giggles, while Poland said, "So, like, what do you think?"

I said, "It was interesting..." I think: I don't want that repeated... again.

England gets on and sings Brother my Brother while thinking of The American Revolution.

I said, "Isn't this song sad...?"

Japan said, "Isn't this song off of Pokemon?"

Nichole said, "Yeah Kat. You would know Japan!"

China said, "Whenever I fought with the Axis Powers in WWI we fought to Pokemon music."

Nichole stares at him.

France played I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred.

I said, "Not Another Jariya Incident!"

*Thankfully, he didn't take clothes off.. it was far too cold for that in Russia.*

Nichole said nothing.

Prussia sang Microphone by Darin.

Lithuania sang You don't know you're beautiful by One Republic.

Japan sang Boulevard of broken dreams by Greenday.

I sing along in the sidelines.

I glance at Nichole and get up, "Animal I have Become by 3 days grace?"

Nichole said, "Yep!"

*while singing it we both look more demonic but we aren't mad*

Russia said, "Hmm..." Thinking: she's almost unearthly beautiful.

*The song ends and I return to normal then I sit on his lap*

I sense there is something he's not telling me so I ask, "What's wrong?"

Russia said, "I vas just thinkink..."

I said, "What?"

Russia said, "It's nothink."

I suddenly shiver, "I'm cold." Ivan wraps his arms around me tighter.

He said, "Better, da?"

I said, "Da." I suddenly think: I am so glad I took that bath in the hotspring earlier today.

Russia nuzzles me.

Britain opens the door and shuts it promptly. "It's bloody cold outside! I suggest we sleep in pairs."

Russia said, "Da, then vho shall sleep vith vho?"

France said, "Kat sleep with me, no?"

Nichole slaps him.

France unfazed, with a bright red mark on his cheek, "You're beautiful too. Sleep with me, no?"

Garra-clone, "Grr..." Shukaku has most of the control.

France said, "Joking!" He wasn't. "I sleep with Italy, no?"

Italy said, "Su-" then he got cut off by Germany.

Germany said, "Hell no."

Romano said, "Stay away from my Frallo you sex Bastard!"

I suddenly like Romano again.

France said, "Zen I have no choice... I must sleep with... The Black Sheep of Europe."

Britain said, "Fuck No!"

France with a rape face and drags him, "You don't want me to die do you?"

Britain said, "No! Goddamn it! Unhand me right now! This is rather undignified!"

France said, "Ohonhonhon."

I'm kinda worried that Britain is going to get raped... "Is Britain going to get raped?"

America said, "Come in Mattie! We're making sure France sleeps tonight!"

Canada said, "Maple..." and follows him.

Nichole said, "Not anymore..."

I say, "Good." I blush, "Ivan... I don't want to get cold tonight... Can you sleep with Nichole and I?" I'm afraid that Shukaku might try to do something if she was alone with him.

*Ukraine is sleeping with Belarus. Poland with Lithuania. Japan with China. Romano, Germany, Italy, and Prussia together in Russia's second master bedroom. Estonia and Latvia together.*

Russia said, "Da, if you vant Little One."

Shukaku said, "Damn it!"

*After we are changed into our pjs*

I said, "You can come in now, Ivan."

Shukaku said, "Why the hell can't I sleep with Nichole?"

Nichole gets behind Russia, "I don't think I need to answer that..."

I ask Shukaku, "If you were, let's say, in the same room... not in the bed... Would you be happy?"

Shukaku said, "Maybe..."

I said, "Good. It's settled then."

*the next morning*

I make a barely human noise and I have a button mark on my cheek... From Ivan's coat who I'm on top of and he's hugging me."

Russia said, "Dobre utro moi, Podsolnechnika."

I said, "Wha? How did I end up on top?" What I had last remembered was laying on my side in-between Nichole and him.

Russia said, "You started hafink nightmare, so I held you."

I suddenly remember the dream I had... I watch her as she was being taken away Mom... Mom! Nebi said, "You couldn't save me... It was all your fault... I am crying, Mom! Mne zhal!

*Meanwhile Nichole somehow ended up on Shukaku's lap.*

Nichole stirs and nuzzles into Gaara clone's chest. Shukaku gives a mildly evil sounding laugh.

Nichole wakes up to see the clone with a really evil smirk on his face.

Shukaku said, "Good Morning."

Nichole tries to move but can't.

*I don't see her yet.*

Russia sat up so I could look at him better and asked, "Little One?"

I wipe away a tear, "Mne zhal..." I suddenly see my red headed friend, "Shukaku... Let her go."

Shukaku holds her tightly, "No... My Fox."

I said, "I'm not in the mood for you to fuck with me. So I ask you again, let her go."

Shukaku sticks his tounge out.

Russia said, "You are very rude..."

I grab Nichole from him, "Don't do that!"

Shukaku growls, "Or what?"

Russia with a purple aura, "Or I beat your face in."

Shukaku laughs, "I'm made of sand Dumbass!"

I said, "I'll tell Gaara to poke you with a Q-tip again!"

Shukaku said, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I said, "I told you not to mess with me this morning!"

Shukaku said, "I'm still not seeing why..."

I snap, "Alright! I had a fucking nightmare about my Mother!" I start sobbing... "Are you happy now?"

Russia said, "Little One..."

Shukaku said nothing as I bolted away.

Russia growls, to Shukaku, "It's all your fault!"

Shukaku said nothing.

Prussia saw me as a blur in my Hello Kitty pjs as I am running to find the highest place possible.

Prussia said, "Zat frau looked upset..."

I found the roof that has a greenhouse filled with Sunflowers and hid there.

Russia said, "Vhere's Kat?"

Nichole said, "Most likely the highest place she can get to."

Russia said, "Should I bother her right now?"

Nichole said, "If you do... Bring her some breakfast or chocolate..."

Russia said, "Spasibo Comrade." He thinks: Plus it'll give her time by herself if she needs it... starts making French Toast.

*meanwhile I am still bawling*

I touch a sunflower and I ask, "Dad... What should I do?"

I suddenly feel another presence in the room in the room but no one is there.

*there are odd whispering noises*

My hair stands on end, "Who's there?"

A male voice said, "Kat..."

I said, "D-da?"

He said, "Yes..."

I said, "Dad, What should I do...? I keep having nightmares a-about Mom and the day she was captured... The day I also found out about you..." Tears streak down my face.

He said, "You need to let go... Remember the good moments."

I remember Uncle Hotaka and I suddenly laugh, "I met my Uncle... He sang Hotel California as he played the guitar... and Nichole won the Christmas tradition this time."

He laughs.

I suddenly remember, "He told me about your sense of humor... If you saw Yugito with her hair down... What would you do?"

He said, "Laugh my butt off."

I said, while snorting, "That's what I did too! Hey Dad... by any chance did you like sunflowers?"

He said, "Yes, I did. It was my favorite flower."

I said, "Good... I like them too. I put some on your grave for you. I'm so glad I got to know you more dad... I love you."

He said, "I love you too."

England is suddenly on the roof and sees a 5 ft. 8 in. tall man with brown hair and brown eyes in a ninja outfit smiling at Kat. He walked inside, "Hey Riki... There you are. Kat is the daughter you kept on telling me about."

I said, while I am not paying attention to Britain at all, "Have you seen Yugito... up there?"

I suddenly jump, "Arthur... When did you get here?"

Britain said, "Just now."

I said, "Tell Yugito I miss her too."

My Dad said, "She knows." while nodding.

I asked, "Is Mom with you...?" Implied: In heaven?

Dad suddenly frowns, "Unfortunately, no. She's trapped in that damned statue of The Akatsuki's."

My ears perk up a little, as I said, "So she didn't use her last life after all... Dad, how did you cope with the fact that she was almost immortal?"

Dad thought about it before telling me, "Pretty much all the biju are... They regenerate after a time after they get killed... I also knew she truly loved me and that is all that mattered to me."

I forgot that Britain was there and I realized that he was still there. "Britain... This might sound crazy but I'm talking to my Dad..." I didn't hear him earlier.

Britain said, "I know, I can see him."

I said, while pulling out my photo of him holding me in his arms, "Does he look like that?"

Britian said, "Yes, exactly."

I said, while looking at the photo, "Our time together was so precious and few. This is the first time I got to talk to him."

Britain and my Dad smile.

I said, "I think my Dad likes you. Even though I can't see him... I imagine he's smiling."

Britain said, "Yep, that he is."

I said, "Hey Dad... I wish you can meet Ivan." I blush.

Russia said, "Little One?"

I said, "Ivan... Speak of the Dravol and he will come. This is my Dad. Dad meet Ivan."

Russia is confused because he can't see or hear him, "Uhh... Vhat?"

I'm looking at thin air, "He's waiting for you to say something... Anything I guess."

Britain said, "He can't see or hear him love..."

I said, with my ears down, "Oh... I just wanted you to meet him. It's important that the Man I love to meet my Father."

Russia said, "Kisa..."

I said, "If nothing else just humor the crazy girl you love... Please."

Russia smiles, "Okay."

I said, "His name is Rikiya... I inherited my sense of humor, my love for sunflowers, my brown hair, and my brown eyes from him... I know... I have blue eyes... I used to have brown but they turned blue."

Russia giggles, "Oh really?"

I said, "I'll show you at my other parent's house sometime."

Russia said, "That vould be nice, da?"

I said, "You know what, Ivan... Whenever you want to go to Texas... I'll be happy to introduce my other parents to you."

Russia hugs me, "Spasibo, Little One."

I said, as I hug back, "Dad... He says He's happy for us but God said it was time to go back... I will miss you!"

I ask Britain, "Is he gone?"

Britain nods, "Sorry, Love."

I said, "Oh... He helped me feel better. I also found out something... My Mom isn't really dead."

Russia said, "That is kood, da?"

I asked, "Da...Do I smell breakfast on you?"

Russia said, "Da... I made you some breakfast."

I suddenly realize that I have no bra on and crosses my arms over my chest, "Let's go inside, da?"

Russia raising an eyebrow said, "Da... Okay..."

I leave first running so fast I'm a blur.

Ivan looks at Britain then they both say at the same time, "Women."

*downstairs after I got dressed and I'm now at the table eating with the other countries, Nichole, and Gaara clone is nowhere to be seen*

Nichole said, after we was done eating, "Feel better?"

I said, while smiling, "Da... I had a nice chat with my Dad this morning."

She replied, "Cool. I tied up Shukaku..."

I smirk, "Getting a little kinky there, were we?"

Nichole said nothing.

I laugh, "Kidding." I look out the window, "Is the weather too bad out there..?"

Nichole nods, "The winds are so bad they will rip your ears off."

I sigh, "That's too bad... For once in my life I want an all out snowball fight with real and alot of snow... You understand what I mean, Dallas?"

Texas said, "Ya damn right I do. I haven't had a good old fashin snowball fight in forever!"

Russia said, behind me, "Little One vants a snovball fikht, da? Vhen General Vinter decides to stand dovn a little..." The winds howl a little louder, "Zima doesn't vant to play nice..."

I jump, "Ivan...! You scared me! Who's Zima?"

Russia said, "It's Russian vord for Vinter."

I said, "You keep on referring it like a person... Is he one?"

Russia said, "Sort ov... Though he is personification ov Vinter."

I said, while thinking back on my knowledge of history, "He helped you win wars sometimes... didn't he?"

Russia nods, "Two of most vell knovn times are vhen Napoleon attacked and..." He glances at Germany and Prussia, gets quieter, "Second Vorld Var."

I nod, "I think I understand why Prussia hates you now... you won."

Russia said, "It vasn't just that, Podsolnechnik..."

I try to think back in my knowledge of history why..., "Natzi Germany... and when Russia had a dictator as well... Stalin."

Russia said, "Nyet... It vas after the var...I have papervork to do." He walks off to his office.

I said, while trying to find out what happened, "Germany... I'm part of your people, will you tell me?"

Germany glances at Prussia, "Is not mien place..."

I decided to ask Prussia himself, "Prussia... What makes you hate Ivan so much?"

Prussia said, "If you Vant to Know So Much Vhy don't you ask him?!" He storms off.

Lithuania said nothing.

*Everyone cleared the room where it's only Lithuania and me*

I ask, because I am getting frustrated, "Why does no one want to tell me? If it involves me I have a damned right to Know!"

Lithuania said, "Back vhen Mr. Russia vas under Stalin... Back vhen he vas the Soviet Union he vas a bit different..."

I ask, "How different?"

Lithuania looked uncomfortable and nervous, "Have you ever heard of Bloody Sunday?"

I say, "When the Czar and his family got revolted against and there was rumors only one survived... Anastasia."

Lithuania said, "Nyet... This is before that and they all died."

I give a sad look, "I truly hoped she had survived that dreadful night... Anyway, I don't seem to remember what you're talking about then."

Lithuania said, "A group of protesters came to the Vinter Palace... They vanted the Czar but he vasn't there... Mr. Russia got very upset... He tried hard to made a strong country but everyone ended up hatink him... I think somethink inside him snapped that day."

I said, "Did he kill them all?"

Lithuania said, "Not at all... I guess for Americans it can be compared to the Boston Massacre... I vas vith him... He vas very stressed... He said, "Hey Litva. Ve don't vant children who can't play nice, da?" The next think I knew he started shootink the protesters.."

I flinch as I imagined it, "W-what happened next?"

Lithuania said, "Panic and guards started to fire too..."

I said, "I-I'm alright... What else?"

Lithuania said, "After that Mr. Russia just seemed off... Then came the revolution you already mentioned..."

I asked, "So what exactly made Prussia hate him...?"

Lithuania said, "You remember that Stalin and Hitler made a secret treaty... Right?"

I said, "Of course... Hitler broke the treaty."

Lithuania said, "Percisely. I won't ge into details about when Russia invaded Berlin... But after the var vas ofer Germany vas split in half betveen Russia and the other allies..."

I smacked myself, "The Berlin Wall! Of course!"

Lithuania said, "Germany itself was split... And Berlin itself was in East Germany... Was split as well. But you remember when Prussia called Germany 'West'?"

I think back, "Maybe..."

Lithuania continued, "Prussia became under the control of the Soviet Union... Which is Russia..."

I said, "Oh... So he doesn't like Russia because he had to follow Russia's orders, da?"

Lithuania said, "Nyet... Mr. Russia still had a grudge against Germany for breaking the deal... And Hitler committed suicide before anyone could get to him..."

I said, "Everyone was pissed at Hitler committing suicide..."

Lithuania said, "But... He had Prussia..."

I said, while trying to piece it together, "He... abused, Prussia?"

Lithuania looks away.

I'm sad, "You too?"

Lithuania said, "Mr. Russia... Has alvays been a little fragile mentally and emotionally... After Bloody Sunday... He got worse."

I said, "Is that all Toris?"

He said, "Unless you vant proof..."

I said, "Nyet... But Spasibo for telling me." I kiss his cheek in a gesture of gratitude.

Lithuania said, while blushing, "You're velcome."

I ran out of the room saying, "I need time to think!"

*I sit on my bed thinking to myself*

Can I forgive him for what he has done? I already know the answer

... I just hope it is the right one.

I open the door to his office... there are empty vodka bottles everywhere and Russia has his head on his desk.

I'm worried that it's Alcohol Poisoning so I check his pulse then he grabs my hand.

I breathe a sigh of relief. I think: Good... He's not passed out.

Russia is muttering in Russian with a dark aura.

I did the only thing I could think of... I hug him and start stroking his back comforting him. I say, "It's okay..."

Russia freezes and starts shaking.

I start freaking out that he is going into shock, stops stroking his back, "Dammit! Help!"

Russia hugs me very tightly, "Mne zhal moi Podsolnechnik..."

I said, in shock myself so I'm crying, "Dammit! Don't you put me through that Again! You scared the hell out of me!"

Russia pulls away and I get a good look at his face. His eyes are red and swollen and still watery with tear tracks still on his face.

Russia said, "Mne zhal..."

I say, "Ivan... Dispite your past... I love you. I forgive you."

Russia hugs me again, "YA tozhe tebya lyublu..."

I hug him until I can't breathe, "Ivan... I can't breathe."

He loosened his hold but doesn't let go.

I put my head right where his heart is and listened to it's rhythm.

I say, "This is my favorite spot in all the world..."

He giggles. I laugh, "Hey stop that! I can't be in my favorite spot if you laugh!"

He pulls me around so I'm on his lap in the chair and nuzzles my hair.

He said, "I like this spot..."

I shiver then say, "The only problem is I can't see you."

He pulls me so I'm sitting sideways.

I ask,"Are you okay?"

He sighed, "Da... I think so..."

I said, "Just hug me until you don't want to."

He kisses my cheek, "Spasibo, I- Oh..." His heart popped out and he caught it.

I am shocked... "Is that I think it is?" I feel slightly sick or lightheaded I can't tell.

Russia said, while still holding his beating heart, "It's fine, da? V-vould you like to touch it?" He holds it out and it looks very fragile.

I am about to faint...

Russia said, with a head tilt, "Vhat's wrong Little One? Is fine... It vont hurt..."

I faint.

Russia panics, "Little One vake up! Pozholista!"

I am still.

Russia picked me up, put me on his bed then runs out very fast.

Natalia came in... "Vhat are you doink in brother's bed? Vhy did he pick you instead of me? Brother said Not to harm you so I can't even though I hate you..."

Russia said, "Help! Someone, Please! Kisa isn't vakink up!"

Natalia said, "He told someone to help... I'll enjoy this a lot more than you." She slaps me awake.

I wake up just as she is about to slap me again, "Stop hitting me!"

Russia hears and runs back, "Natalia!" He still hasn't put his heart back in.

I said, "Put it back!"

Russia is confused, "Vhat?"

I said, "You're heart!"

Russia said, "Oh..." puts it back in. He looks at Belarus, "I can take care of her from here."

Belarus turns and walks out.

I say, "Ivan... will you hold me?"

Russia said, "You sure you vant me to? My heart might pop out again..."

I smile, "I'm sure. I won't react the same way."

He sits on the bed next to me.

I cuddle in, "You're warm."

Russia smiles and pulls me closer, "You're the only one who's ever said that."

I said, "Really? How odd... I always found you warm."

Russia giggles as I purr contentedly and I fall asleep.

Russia runs his fingers through my hair, "So cute."

I shiver a little has a dream about my parents meeting and I smile.

Russia giggles. I hug his waist tighter, still asleep, "YA tebya lyublu."

Russia said, "YA tozhe tebya lyublu."

I grab the scarf, pull it off of him, and I hug it.

I mumble in my sleep, "Vodka and Sunflower..."

Russia flinchs at the loss but laughs.

My ears twitch but still asleep.

Russia is slightly uncomfortable and rubs at his neck.

I turn and get tangled in the scarf but somehow not my neck.

Russia giggles a little, "You are silly, Kisa."

I wake up and rub my eyes yawning, "D-did I fall asleep?"

Russia quickly hides his neck with his hands, "D-da."

I ask, "Why are your hands around your neck..." I try to get out of his scarf, "When did that happen?"

Russia is still hiding his neck, "When you were sleepink Little One..."

I unwrapped myself then I touched his hand, "Could I see?"

Russia shakes his head, "N-nyet!"

I flinch, "What is it you're hiding?" I sit on his scarf, "I won't give your scarf back until you tell me."

Russia shakes his head No.

I meet him in the eye, "I won't make fun of you."

Russia said, "Is not vhat I'm vorried about..."

I kiss his cheek, "I love you."

He moves away, "There are some thinks you don't need to knov little one..."

I ask, "Ivan... Is it a scar?"

Russia going a bit darker in the face, "Gife me my scarf..."

My anger flares up, "No! Not until you tell me!"

Russia is angry too, "Give it back!"

I said, "Nyet."

Russia said, with his dark aura, "Now..."

I said, "Nyet! No!"

Russia yanks the scarf out from under me.

I said, "That wasn't fair."

He puts it back on, "Don't take my scarf."

I said, while storming out of the room, "Fine! Don't tell me! See if I care!"

He grabs my wrist... saying nothing.

I said, "What?"

Russia said, "Kat... There are somethinks in my history you shouldn't know about..."

I said, "I'm listening..."

He pulls the scarf back a little... I said, as I hug him, "Oh... Ivan. Mne zhal... I love you Ivan, every part."

I kiss one of his scars. He shivers a little. I back away and then lift up my shirt so the scar from my belly down to the start of my jeans is showing, it continues down to my pelvic bone but I'm not ready for anyone to see that yet.

Russia said, with soft eyes, "Little One..."

I pull it back down then said, "See... You're not the only one with scars..."

He pulls is back up, "I vould rather not talk about mine."

I jump up and kiss him, he catches me and kissed me back.

When we break apart he smiles, "YA tebya lyublu."

America runs in, "Dudes! Everyone is outside!"

Russia said, "I thought vind vas too bad..."

America said, "It let up... Come on Dudes!"

Russia said, "Alright then."

I get on my fur coat, hat and gloves, "I'm ready."

Russia giggles.

I ask, "Do I look Russian?"

Russia giggles, "A little..."

I smirk.

Russia said, "Ready, da?"

I said, "Da."

*Outside in the snow*

I said, "Wow! It's a full blown snow War!"

*The Nordics shown up*

Finland said, "Hey Russia!"

I took the opportunity to throw a snowball at Russia's backside.

Russia dodges and hits me with a snowball right in my face. He said, "That isn't very nice... Little One. I vas talkink to Finland."

I wipe the snowball off, "All's fair in War!" I make another and it hits Germany.

Germany was lecturing Italy yet again so he was distracted, "Hey!"

I laugh and make a snowball aiming for Russia and it hit Canada.

Canada said, "Maple!"

I said, "Sorry Matt!"

Canada said, "It's fine, eh?"

Denmark said, "Oh Yes! Winter War!" Finland and Russia stare at him. "Oops."

Norway said, "Idiot."

I ask, "What is Winter War?"

Finland shares an uncomfortable look with Russia.

Finland said, "Uhh... Well..."

I said, "I'm waiting, Dravol."

Russia said, "Please stop callink me that..."

Finland said, "Well to make a long story short... Russia and I had a disagreement..."

I said, "It's only when my patience is wearing thin, Ivan."

Russia said, "I vould rather not talk about it here... Ve are supposed to be hafink fun, da?"

I tackle Russia to the snow, "Ha! I pinned you!"

Russia quickly flips over and pins me down, "I think not, Podsolnechnik."

I get a snowball down his shirt somehow. He dropped some snow on my face and pins my arms down.

I said, "That isn't fair." I sit up and rubs his face on his coat since my arms are still pinned.

Russia kisses me, "All's fair in lofe and war."

I then sneak away and I am in a tree fully concentrating on France with a deadly snowball in my hand. France doesn't notice because he is trying not to get hit by Britain... Huge mistake. I let go and it hits my intended target Hard.

France drops to the ground and his voice is now higher pitched, "Oi! Black Sheep of Europe! You didn't have to hit There!" I laugh harder.

Britain trying but failing not to laugh, "That wasn't me, Frog!"

France said, his voice is normal but he groans, "Son of a Bitch! Ahhh! Oh... My vital regions...!"

I snort laugh.

Poland said, "Oh totally, like, France got pwned."

I said, "I did it!"

France groaning, "You suck so much... I 'ate you!"

I said, "Good... I didn't like you in the first place."

France said, "Why? I can't 'elp my own nature!"

I said, "That is why I don't like you. If you ever change... I might like you."

France said, "Why do I 'ave to change... Why can't you see past my flaws?"

Britain said nothing.

I said, "God said I have to love you but didn't say anything about liking you."

France said, "But I'm ze country of love and beauty...!"

Shukaku nails him in his mouth, "You're annoying." France is now making muffled sounds.

I hit Poland with a snowball then I run away.

Poland said, "Hey! Come back here!"

Then Poland got hit by a snowball thrown by Lithuania.

I make 20 shadow clones and hit everyone with them except Russia, Nichole, and Shukaku.

America throws a giant snowball at me. I get hit then dig my way out. He started laughing obnoxiously then he got hit my Texas.

I look for Russia who I can't smell because the wind keeps changing directions... I end up walking right past him, he is just hidden that good. Then he tackles and pinned me to the ground.

He whispered in my ear, "Private Kisa..."

I said, "How did you...?"

He said, "I grev up in snov, I knov hov to hide in it."

I kiss him then while he was distracted, I slipped away.

I hit Texas with a snowball.

Texas said, "Hey Partner!" he was about to go after me but gets sniped by Russia who is hiding again.

Prussia said, "Surprise attack! You vill bow down to ze Awesome Prussia!" pelts half of all my clones with them.

Prussia dodged my and the rest of my clones retaliation.

Prussia laughs, "Kessekessekesse... None can beat ze Awesome... Ow!" Russia hit him square in the face with such force it knocked him flat on his ass.

Prussia said, "Fick! Who ze hell threw zat!?" -"Fuck!"-

I said, "Russia did."

Prussia said, "You arshlock! I vill...!" got nailed by Sweden. -"You asshole!"-

I throw a snowball at Finland, which missed... Then all Nordics throw snowballs at me... luckily Russia started pelting them with snowballs when my last clone poofed.

Denmark said, "Retreat!"

I throw one at Russia, he ducks and hides again.

I throw one at Nichole who caught it and threw it back but I ducked and it hit America who was about to pelt me with a large snowball.

America throws it at her instead, Nichole said, "Fuck!" while trying to get out of the way... he hit her.

I trip on something and found myself face to face with Russia.

Russia grabs me tightly, "Mine."

I remember what happened with Kiba, "I'm not an object..."

Russia said, "Mne zhal."

I said, "As long as you understand... It's fine, da?"

Russia nuzzles, "Da."

I said, while looking up, "Everyone is going back inside."

Russia said, "Da. They must be cold, da?"

I said, "Then I win, da?"

Russia sits up and giggles, "Nyet, I vin."

I said, "Nyet, I win." and make a snowball intending to throw i at him.

He said, "Nyet." as he pins my arms to my sides. Then tackles me to a big snow drift.

I flip myself so I'm on top of him, "I vin."

He flips me back on bottom.

I said, "How long are we going to do this?"

France yells, "That's what she said!"

Britain smacks him.

I blush, both from the cold and France, "Was that... France?"

Russia said, "Da."

I asked, "Do you want to form a temporary alliance?"

He said, "Maybe..."

I said, "It's da or nyet... No Switzerland."

*Switzerland in his country, sneezed.*

Lichtenstein asked, "Big broder, are you okay?"

Switzerland said, "Ya, I'm fine."

*Back to Russia*

Russia said, "Hmm..." while mulling it over. "Vhat do I get if I ally myself vith you?"

I said, "A sense of accomplishment and helping your girlfriend out." I blush realizing that is the first time we put a label on it.

Russia smiles, "You are very silly, Kisa." He pulls me up.

I said, "I call France!" as I took that as a da.

He laughs, "Little One, he is inside..."

I said, "I've been thinking... Why don't we both win?"

Russia said, "Little One, are you sukkestik a compromise? There's no such think in Russia."

I said, "Bull. There are in relationships. The only way relationships truly work is compromise. Neither one gets exactly what we want but it makes the other happy."

Russia said, "I'm not kood in relationships, Podsolnechnik... Just ask Litva."

I said, with my heart heavy in my chest, "If... That's the way you feel." I start to walk off secretly hoping he catches me.

Russia grabs my arm.

I said, with hope in my voice, "Da...?"

Russia hugs me and lifts me off the ground.

I laugh then it dies in my throat as I suddenly feel really cold and I press against Russia for warmth as I see someone pop up out of nowhere, he was as white as snow with a beard as black as coal and dark blue eyes that would give ice a run for it's money in how cold they look.

Russia with a blank face, "General Vinter..."

Zima laughed a cold laugh, it made me think of a blizzard as it whirled around us, "Is that how to greet the person who raised you?"


	3. Chapter 3 Moments in life

Kat in the Big World: Ch.3 Moments in life

Brief recap: At the end of the snowball fight, General Winter or Zima showed up saying he raised Russia who doesn't look like he is thrilled to see him.

Zima said, "Do you think I would forget the day I found you?"

I let myself down but is still hugging Russia while Russia said, "If I recall, Zima... That vas a veek ako." He is staring him down and General Winter is staring him down just as coldly.

Lithuania came running to where we are and said, "Mr. Russia, I-"

I interupted, "I don't know what's going on... Will you take me inside for a cup of hot chocolate and explain?"

Lithuania said, while looking relieved, "Certainly, Miss. Kat."

*5 minutes later*

I finished my hot chocolate, "What was up with the stare down?"

Lithuania said, "It's something that always happens whenever they get near each other."

I said, "Why?"

Lithuania said, "General Vinter is one of Russia's greatest allies in a var but he attacks Mr. Russia every year so Mr. Russia hates the cold."

I ask, "Why do you think he's here?"

Lithuania shook his head, "Vho knovs?"

*meanwhile with Russia and Zima*

Russia said, "Vhy are you here?"

Zima said, "I sav you had a girl so I decided to drop by and see her..."

Russia said, "Nov you met her. Now leafe pozholista."

Zima said, as cold as a winter storm, in a threatening tone, "I vouln't vant Kat to catch a cold..." Then he left as suddenly as he came.

Russia is kinda mad and murmuring in Russian... didn't come inside till it was all out.

*back with Kat*

I ask, "Do you have a hot glue gun?"

Lithuania said, "Somewhere... I'll go look."

*30 minutes later*

Lithuania said, enthusiastically, "Hey Miss. Kat! I found one!" I noticed he had a black eye.

I asked, with an angry tone, "Who did that to you?"

Lithuania said, "It's fine, I just wanted to check on Natalia..." in a voice that tells me that fool is so blindly in love I doubt he felt being punched by her.

When I finished my photo frame with one sunflower on each of the four corners I hide it in my backpack along with the gifts for the other people except the Nordics... They took me by surprise. Then I follow the scent of peppermint and bitterness to Belarus' room and knock loudly.

Belarus said, "Vhat do you vant?"

I tell her, "Listen you! You just don't treat people like that! Especially when they're as nice and kind as Toris!"

*Meanwhile Russia came back inside*

Russia said, "Hey Litva, vhere's Kisa?"

Lithuania shuffling his feet nervously, "Umm... I saw her head to Natalia's room Mr. Russia..."

Russia said, "Oh Nyet..." Then he ran into her room just in time, Belarus had just pulled out her knife.

Belarus said, "SHUT UP!"

I started getting demonic then Russia said, as cold as Zima, "Drop it, Natalia." she did then he picked me up and carried me out while he said to Belarus, "I vill talk vith you later!"

I give him a more human dirty look.

He said, "Don't kive me that look..."

*later in the sunflower room "my bedroom"*

Russia asked, "Vhy did you do that?"

I said, "She made Toris have a black eye... I know she did."

Russia said, "I knov Little One..." He sighed, "To tell you the truth, it has somethink to do vith her history."

I said, "What, that she's crazy?"

He said, "Nyet... Lithuania and Poland were once a Commonwealth country and at one point they had Belarus and Ukraine..."

I said, "Wait... they all lived together?"

Russia said, "Da, for a vhile... During that time I vas under Tartar rule." He was thinking: That was before I got Litva...

I said, "I remember seeing that on T. V."

Russia said, "... This vas back vhen Prussia vas still the Holy Order of the Tutonic Knights."

I said, "I know... It was on the history channel. You did a documentary on it... I remember crying that you didn't have any friends."

Russia said, "Vell, I guess I did... You know I have friends now, Little One."

I said, "Is Christmas tomorrow?"

Russia said, "Da."

I asked, "What did you get me?"

He said, "Silly kirl... It's a secret."

I said, "Man... I was hoping that would work."

He giggles and hugs me.

I said, "You don't smell like vodka anymore..."

Russia said, "Kood vodka doesn't smell... unless you put somethink in it..."

I said, "It's weird, I've always been able to smell it."

Russia said, "I still drink it." He only drank one quarter of a bottle which for him, is almost unheard of.

I asked, "About yesterday... I thought you was either passed out or had alcohol poisoning."

Russia said, "Nyet... It takes alot of vodka for me to do that and I vould hafe been 'dead' for two days. I vas just... fery upset... Little One."

I hug him and start stroking his back, "It's okay... tell me when you feel better."

Russia said, while hugging me, "I always feel better vhen I'm vith you, Podsolnechnik."

I nuzzle him and has a sudden thought, "Do you have a tattoo?"

Russia said, "Nyet. Britain does."

I am surprised, "But he's such a gentleman!"

Russia said, "Ve are talkink about a former pirate... I don't knov vhere it is but, I heard it's in the shape of a electric kuitar."

I said, "Oh yeah... Before I forget... Don't sleep in your coat tonight."

Russia said, "Vhy?"

I said, "It left button marks all over my body."

He giggled. He was thinking: I left my mark on Little One.

I said, "I'm serious, Nyet coat."

He said, "Okay, Kisa." Amused that I'm so silly.

I suddenly remember and I give myself a facepalm, "I have paperwork to do... Call me when lunch is ready."

Russia said, "I can do that."

I get my paperwork and go into Russia's study to fill it out. I get halfway done... and realize I had to go to the bathroom. I get done with that and checks out Russia's master bed and run my hand across it, "It's beautiful wood..." I saw something white peek out from under a pillow ,"Hmmm? What's this?" I pull it out to see my scarf.

I am talking to myself, "What are you doing here...? I suddenly jump, "Da?"

Latvia asked, "M-miss. K-kat?"

Latvia jumps too, "L-lunch is r-ready..."

I said, "You don't have to call me Miss..."

Latvia said, "I-I'm L-Latvia M I m-mean Kat."

I said, "I haven't seen you or Edward that much."

Litva said, "So ummm... lunch is ready."

I put back the scarf, "Let's go Ravis... Shall we?"

Latvia said, "S-sure."

I asked, while we were walking, "You've known Ivan a long time... Did he ever had another...?"

Latvia said, "Uhh... Well... H-he did use t-to t-talk a-about one person."

Russia squeezes Latvia's head, "Vhat are you talkink about Little Ones?"

I blush and lie, "What you do for fun in Russia...?"

Russia said, "Ve ski, ve hafe snovball fikts, ve drink Vodka, Ve hafe mofies, ve have ballet, and ve hafe kuests ofer. Vhat else do you vant to knov?"

I said, "Nothing... Latvia's starting to lose circulation."

Russia lets go, "Oops..."

I said, "Latvia... You okay?"

Latvia nods.

I said, "Okay then... What's for lunch?"

Russia said, "Italy vas makink it so probably pasta."

I said, "I love pasta!" and I run in the kitchen.

Russia giggles.

Italy said, "Ve hey there bella. Do you want some pasta?"

I said, "Da!"

Italy said, "Ve... Here you go! He puts a big plate in front of me.

I eat it all, "More?" with cute cat face.

Italy said, "Sure."

I eat it, "I'm done. Spasibo Italy."

Italy said, "Ve You're velcome."

Romano said, "I helped make it too."

I said, "Spasibo Romano."

Romano gives a small smile.

I ask, "How do you spend Christmas Eve in Russia?"

Russia said, "Ve spend it vith friends. Much like eferybody else. Possibly get drunk."

I have a sudden thought, "Vanya... Can we celebrate Christmas like my family does where everyone opens the first present to see who's the fastest and the winner gets their my favorite meal for breakfast?"

Russia said, "I don't see vhy not."

I hug him, "Spasibo."

Russia hugs back, "Is my pleasure Little One."

I said, "Let's watch a movie."

Russia said, "Sounds koot. Vhat movie?"

America said, "Yeah dude! What movie?"

I said, "How about Nightmare in Kohana?"

America said, "I never heard of that one."

Shukaku evil laughs.

I ask, "Nichole, did you bring your copy?"

Nichole said, "Yeah. Luna, can you go get it?"

*Luna goes get it*

I said, "Prepare to be scared."

America said, a little nervous, "I'm the hero, I never get scared!"

*Hidan getting his manhood chopped off*

America O_O

The guys, "Oh Dude!"

Nichole said, "I really did do that..."

France gulps.

I said, "Yes, France she won't hesitate either."

*The car scene*

Russia didn't say anything.

I turned my blushing face away, "What's past is past."

*right at the end while I'm on the screen demonic, trashing the camera, cussing, and almost killed Kiba too.*

Russia giggles.

I said, "I get violent when I'm demonic."

Russia said, "I think it's cute."

I said, "I don't... I might kill someone since my inner-demons are revealed in that state!"

Russia said, "But Dok boy vas beink fery rude."

I said, "It doesn't give an excuse to kill."

Russia is quietly thinking bad memories.

I hug him sensing his mood, "Mne zhal..."

Russia shakes his head, "Nyet... Is fine."

I kiss his cheek, "Be happy."

A knock on the door.

Scotland said, "Oi! Open the bloody door, Ivan!"

I open it, "Hey Alistair!"

Scotland, while surprised, said, "Ello Lassie!"

Ireland said, "Fancy meein you ere."

I blush, "Well Ivan invited me here..."

Wales said, "Is that so? You're sly dog, Ivan!"

I blushed redder, "Aren't you going to come in, Lads?"

Ireland said, "Thank ye lass."

Scotland said, while pointing at Britain, "Oi! What's he doin ere?!"

Britain said, "For your information Brother, I came here to help Russia celebrate both his birthday and Christmas!"

I sigh, "Why don't you get along?"

Ireland said, "History."

I said, "Just for today and tomorrow... That's all I ask."

Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and Britain all look at each other and said, "Fine."

I said, "Spasibo. Be right back..." I get Vodka and passes it around to everyone, "I heard on Christmas Eve in Russia, It's a tradition to get drunk then have hangovers in the morning."

Denmark said, "Did someone mention drinking? Alright!"

Norway said, "You're loud."

I got myself a shotglass of vodka, "A toast! To the best Christmas This Year!"

Shukaku said, "Fuck yeah!"

Nichole said, "Kat... I wouldn't drink that if I were..." I already downed it, "You. Kat... That was triple distilled Vodka... It's almost pure alcohol..."

I am already swaying, "Vash?" -in Drunk: "What! Shit!"-

Nichole gives herself a facepalm, "No more for you."

I grab Russia's hand, "Becomeonewithme?" -Become one with me?-

Lithuania said, while alarmed, "Has she ever had alcohol before?"

Russia asked, "Little One, are you drunk?"

Nichole said, to Lithuania, "No, she hasn't."

I laugh sloshily, "Da..."

Lithuania said, "Oh dear..."

Prussia said, "Kesese! Frau can't hold her alcohol vell can she? Are you sure she's German?"

Russia said, warning tone, "Gilbert..."

Germany said, "Give the frau a break, even you got drunk on your first sip of beer Gilbert..."

Prussia said, "I thought we agreed never to talk about that!"

Everyone laughs but me.

I'm holding on to Ivan's waist, "Vhydofloirsnotstopmofink?" -Why do floor not stop moving?-

Prussia shuts up.

Russia said, "Kisa... You need to ko to bed, da?"

I said, "Vha?" -What?-

He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, "Bed, now."

I said, while squealing, "We!"

France said, "I think she said Yes... Honhonhon."

Russia gives France a dirty look while I am purring while playing with his scarf.

*After he put me in bed*

Russia said, "Koodnikht Little One..."

I grabbed his hand as he is about to leave, "Shtay."

He sighs, "Alrikht Little One..." He sits down in a chair next to the bed, "I vill stay." I had fallen asleep while holding his hand.

*The next morning*

I make a noise, "Mumph..."

I get water for the headache drinks until the headache went away then laid in Russia's lap and fell back asleep.

Russia wakes up, sees me on his lap, Thinking: Little One...

I mumbled in my sleep, "Ivan... Sunflower... House..."

He runs his fingers through my soft hair, I wake up, "I-Ivan?" as I yawn.

He said, "Dobre utro." -Good morning.-

I said, "Merry Christmas..."

He gets up while I fall out of his lap, "Ouch! Ivan!"

Russia said, "Mne zhal..." then he pulled me up.

I dust myself off, "You're forgiven... Now I need to get changed."

After he leaves I get dressed then go into the livingroom where everyone else is. After I grabbed all my presents for everyone.

France and Finland are wearing Santa Suits.

I said, "Merry Christmas... Where did you get that France?"

France said, "From Finland who is also Santa."

I said, "Finland? You're Santa?! I always thought Santa was old and fat and You're not." Shocked.

Sweden didn't say anything.

I said, "Don't blame me. I was raised in American culture. Though there are Christmas stuff that I don't follow... I don't call it X-mas and I don't eat cake... And I just don't..." Was about to say like Christmas music but thought better of it.

Alfred doesn't say anything.

I said, "Mne zhal if I hurt your feelings but I can't cut Christ out of Christmas. The cakes I don't mind eating but the Mom who raised me didn't like cake much."

America said, "Whatever."

Russia said, "Ve are doink somethink very different this year... In Podsolnechnik's family they all open One present at the same time and vhoever kets done first kets their favorite breakfast... Any questions? Kood."

Ukraine acting as referee, "On your mark... Get set... Go!"

I find my littlest bag and unwrap it first before anyone else even finished theirs, "I want cinnamon apple pancakes!"

Russia said, "Little One is a cheater..."

I said, "It wasn't my fault I had the littlest present..."

France said, "Zat one is from me."

I blush and swiftly put the silk tan panties with the tail holes in the back in the Victoria's secret bag that I hadn't noticed before, mumbles, "Dang it... I actually like it."

France laughed, "Ohonhonhon."

Russia said, warning tone, "France..."

Ukraine said, "I'll make the pancakes!"

Canada said, "I'll help!" They both leave while Ukraine is humming the Ukrainian Bell Carol.

France said, "I go next, no?" I saw him open my present and burst out laughing... France while looking in the mirror I got him, "Hey... I look like a girl... An ugly girl." It reflected his face on a girl's body.

Italy laughs, "Ve! That's very funny!"

I said, "Courtesy of Moi." -muah-

France said, scarcastically, "You're so funny."

Germany said, "I'm next." He is holding a small handmade doll of himself.

I said, "That was adorable!"

Nichole giggled, "I made it. I didn't have much money for everyone so I made everyone dolls."

America said, "Seriously Texas! Cowboy boots? I love them!"

Texas said, "Aw, shucks! It's no problem Al!" He blushes, "Hawaii suggested it."

Alfred said, "I'll send Lola my thanks later."

Texas opens his present, "Hey! I got a new cowboy hat!" He put it on.

England said, "You're welcome."

Texas said, "You're awesome Artie!"

Britain snapped at him, "Don't call me that!"

*Doorbell rings*

Shukaku suddenly disappears, "Noooo!"

*Gaara enters into the livingroom*

Nichole said, "Yo."

Gaara uses his sand shield as I said, "Gaara I'm so happy to see you!" and hugged his shield. "I hated having Shukaku around!"

Gaara said, "What did he do...?"

I said, "He tried to sleep with Nichole and was possessive and wouldn't let her go!"

Gaara has an eye twitch, "He... What?"

I said, "He tried to sleep with her and then acted like Kiba..."

Gaara is starting to get very angry.

Russia said, "Vhat do you mean, Little One?"

Nichole said, since she knows how uncomfortable I am about it, "Kiba started getting very possessive and she didn't put up with it."

I nod.

Russia thinks: Oh Little One... Now I understand what happened in the snow when I hugged you and said, Mine... He's kinda mad at Kiba for treating me badly but glad I'm now with him.

Nichole said, "Russia... Can I have that plushie I made for you earlier?"

Russia is confused but gets it and hands it to Nichole.

Nichole hands it to Gaara who proceeds to beat the crap out of it.

Nichole said, "Here's a different one since he is destroying that one."

Russia is holding a doll that looks like me, "She's so cute, just like Kisa."

Nichole smiles, "Here's yours, Kat." She hands me one that looks like Russia.

I hug it, "He's just so huggable! Just like you, Ivan!"

Russia giggles.

Gaara by now had reduced the former Shukaku doll into stuffing.

Nichole said, "Feel better?"

Lithuania said, "Thanks Nichole!" He got a Belarus plushie.

Nichole said, "You're welcome Toris!"

I said, "Dang... Gaara, you killed it."

Gaara said nothing.

Prussia said, "Ze awesome me is next!" He rips it open it's a Prussia and Gilbird plush.

I said, "I like the bird."

Oreo pounced on it. Gilbird, "Peep!"

I said, "Oreo! Apologize!"

Oreo said, "I'm sorry Mommy..."

I said, "Say sorry to Mr. Prussia."

Oreo said, "I'm sorry Mr. Prussia..."

Prussia said, "Mien Gott! Gilbird! Speak to me!" -My God-

I'm trying so hard not to laugh I'm shaking.

Prussia thinking he picked up Gilbird, had picked up the plushie, "You stay away from my awesome bird!" He then runs off.

I said, "Crap... I pissed him off." I was laughing that he was talking to the plushie instead of his bird.

Germany watched his brother run off, "He loves zat bird."

Gilbird is lying on the floor so I poke him.

Gilbird, "Peep."

I yelled, "Prussia! He lives!"

Prussia runs back in, "Gilbird!"

I said, "Your bird is fine. Now tell Oreo that you forgive her."

Prussia said, "He's not just a bird..."

I said, "She's not Just a tiger!"

Finland said, "Come on... It's Christmas... No fighting."

Sweden said, "Yeah..."

Prussia said, begrudgingly, "Fine..."

Italy said, "I'm next!" He got dog tags from Germany. "Gratzi Germany!"

One of my boxes is moving... I open it and a fluffy brown cat jumps out.

Russia said, "Vodka! There you are!"

I ask, "You have a cat?"

Russia said, "Da! You just jumped in there vhen I vasn't lookink." He pets Russiacat affectionately. Vodka meowed, "Da nya."

Oreo jumps and tackles Vodka, "Hi Vodka! I'm Oreo! Want to play with Luna and me?"

*They all run off playing together.*

I take out the Russian doll of me that is wrapped around a scarf, "Spasibo, Ivan!"

Russia giggles, "You're velcome Little One."

I put on the pink scarf and try to get as tall as I can, "I'm Russia!"

Everyone laughs.

I fall into Russia's arms, "Kisa..."

Russia said, "Private Vanya..."

I said, "Podsolnechnik, since vhen am I Vanya?"

Ivan said, "Is pet name for Ivan. only special people get to use it."

I said, as I hug him, "Then I am Vanya... YA tebya lyublu moi meyenki Podsolnechnik."

Russia giggles, "Vell then, it seems you've shrank."

I said, "You just grew taller is all."

Russia said, "Then I'm not Little anymore."

I said, "You're always little to me."

Prussia said, "Someone gag me."

I break out of being Russia, "That can be arranged, da? Maybe you would shut up for once. Apologize to Oreo! She can understand you and talk back! Your STUPID bird can't do that!"

Prussia said, "Gilbird isn't stupid! Stop being a total arshlock!" -asshole-

I said, "You're the asshole! OREO SAID SHE WAS SORRY EVEN THOUGH IT WAS IN HER NATURE TO KILL BIRDS!"

Prussia yelled, "WELL SHE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO TRY AND KILL A BIRD THAT BELONGS TO SOMEONE!"

I yelled back, "SHE'S ONLY TWO AND A HALF YEARS OLD! SHE DOESN'T KNOW BETTER! NO ONE IN THE VILLAGE OWNS A BIRD ANYWAY!"

Prussia said, "DON'T LIE TO ME! NICHOLE TOLD ME YOU HAVE MESSENGER BIRDS!" Then he stomped off and goes into a spare room and locks the door.

I yelled, "Oh no you don't!" I go after him and got demonically pissed off starts clawing the door, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

He turned on heavy metal music really loud.

My demonic traits shown up, my eyes are narrowed to cat slits, my nails, and teeth are pointier, "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" "ROAR!"

The music gets louder.

I start to tear down the door, "GRR!"

Prussia vanished by the time I got it open.

I yelled, "PRUSSIA!" The whole house echoed with it.

Russia is standing there, "Little One..."

I rant, "GRR! HE WON'T LISTEN TO ME!"

Russia said, with aplomb, "It's Prussia... Do you really expect him too?"

I suddenly have the desire to rip him to shreds, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Russia said, "Nyet." I run away before I can hurt him. He runs after me.

I run really fast right into a wall in just enough time that he caught up. I now have a bleeding cut on my cheek, "STAY AWAY! I might hurt you."

Russia hugs me, "I recall you stickink fery close to me vhen I vas close to hurtink you, Podsolnechnik."

My demonic traits vanished, "I don't want to hurt you."

Russia said, "I knov you von't, Podsolnechnik."

I start to calm down, "Do you think he would ever apologize?"

Russia said, "It's hard to say Little One, Gilbird is one of Gilbert's only friends."

I said, "Okay... I think I feel better. Let's go back to the Livingroom. Who's turn is it anyway?"

Lithuania met us on the way there, "I-it's time to eat breakfast M-Mr. Russia and M- Kat."

I said, "We was just on the way there... Right, Vanya?"

Lithuania thinks: The last time I heard Russia being called that was Anastasia.. He said, "Everyone is waiting."

*Later at breakfast*

I say, "Spasibo! My favorite! Fuji Apple slices with cinnamon, butter, and sugar!"

Matthew pours maple syrup on top of his...

America said, "Seriously Matthew?! It's sugared enough as it is!"

Canada shrugs.

Ukraine said, "I'm glad you like it."

*after everyone was done*

Japan said, "I bereve it is Nataria's turn."

Belarus opens a card from Ukraine with a poem in it.

Belarus said, "Sestra..." -sister-

Ukraine said, "You're velcome."

Belarus said, "Latvia is next."

Latvia said, "One two-way ticket to Tokyo?"

I said, "It's an invitation to stay at my house for a week... Toris and Edward got the same thing. It's alot warmer in Japan."

*All three tackle hug me to the ground*

I said, "You're welcome."

Latvia said, "Japan, it's your turn."

He got white flags from guess who.

I sit on Russia's lap, "I think everyone got those from Italy..."

Japan said, "Arigato Itary."

Russia puts his arms around my waist, "Da."

I said, "Ahh... I think it's your turn again."

Russia said, "I usually count my birthday vith Christmas, da?"

I said, "But I got you two presents... One for your birthday the other for Christmas. Go ahead... Open it."

Russia said, "You are sveet Little One." He opens it and it's my photoframe with my sunflowers on it.

I said, "You can put the picture Kiku got you in it..."

Russia said, "Spasibo, Kisa."

I said, "It was my pleasure."

Finland opens his present and blushing as red as his suit. He is holding a book that says 50 ways to please your Man by Francis Bonnefoy.

I blush as well, "Good God France! Is there ANYTHING you won't do?"

Finland said, "F-France!" Sweden says nothing but is blushing as well.

France laughs, "Ohonhonhon... Nope."

Ukraine said, "I think it's my turn." She opens it and it's roses with a little poem on it with no sign who did it. Estonia had left the room unnoticed by everyone else.

Russia warning tone, "Francis..."

France said, "Hey... Don't look at me."

Ukraine blushes because she knows who it is, "It's nothing Brato... Just a joke."

Russia said, "Not a fery funny one." but he lets it go.

Nichole opens one and slams it shut, "France!" O_O

I peek and it's a gag and a whip, "... Kinky."

Nichole is very red, "Shut up!"

Gaara has a hand over his nose.

I burst out laughing, "Nosebleed!"

Gaara said, face a little pink, "S-shut up."

Ireland said, "A kilt...? Really Laddie?"

I said, "It's what's under the kilt that really matters."

Scotland said, "Why the heck did someone give a kilt to Patrick?"

France said, "Ahh... I confused them. Ireland are the drinkers and Scotland are the kilts..."

Scotland said, "No wonder I got this... Trade?" They switch.

Britain said, "My turn... Very funny guys..." He got a Harry Potter costume for a kid.

Scotland, Ireland, and Wales are laughing their asses off.

Wales got a whale from England. He said nothing.

I said, "Whales... Wales... It makes a big difference. Is it my turn?"

Gaara nods.

It's a Hello Kitty doll, "It's so cute!"

China said, "It's no problem, Aru."

Germany opens a present then quickly shuts his BDSM kit and he is blushing.

I said, "Now that's kinky!"

France said, "I know that he would love it!"

Nichole said, "France... I'm so close to neutering you."

France said, "I'll do anything! Let me keep them!"

I said, "Strike 1..."

France takes his various pervy objects from people who hasn't opened them yet... "I'll get you a present later."

Gaara already halfway opened his. Shukaku has a perverted explosion.

I said, "Is that... A French... Maid... Outfit?"

France said, "Uhh..." Nichole is as red as Gaara's hair.

Japan opens a box with a t-shirt signed by the whole Naruto cast except one. I said, "You're welcome but I'm sorry Kiba couldn't sign it." I didn't want to find him and ask.

Japan said, "I understand... Arrigato Kat-San!"

France opens a diary with roses on it from Prussia, "I should have known."

I asked, "Did Prussia go outside?" It's a snowstorm.

Russia said, "Vas he in there vhen you looked?"

I said, "Nyet... And the window was open... Crap. He's outside! Anyone going to help me look for him? I'm worried about him. Look I know we had an argument but I actually like Gilbert!"

Russia said, "I'll be back." Heads for the door.

I follow him after I get decked out in winter clothes, "Zima... Have mercy on me. God please help me."

Russia said, "Kisa... You stay here."

I said, "Nyet."

Russia said, serious face, "Yes."

I am serious too, "No."

Russia said, "Da! You don't knov vhat he is capable of and from Vhat he said before he left, you are in danger! Nyet. That. Is. Final." He heads outside.

I'm pacing like a caged animal inside.

Nichole said, "Kat, sit down."

I said, "I can't help it. I can't sit down... I'm worried."

Vodka meowed, "Nya?"

I said, "Da... I know, I'm worrying too much."

Vodka rubs against my legs.

I pet him and sigh, "I wish I can go after him..."

Vodka said, "It's too risky."

I said, "But I feel like I'm responsible."

Vodka said, "Gilcat is the same way. They are proud, that's all."

Oreo tackles Vodka, "Ha! I got you!" He pinned her to the ground, "I'm the one who got you, Little One." I smile and think: She's just like me.

I said, "I need to finish my paperwork..." I finish it in record time then goes into Russia's room. I just wanted to check it out. I look and the photo of us is on his nightstand. He looks so happy! I suddenly put it down to take a shower.

Russia comes inside dragging a half frozen Gilbert, "Vhere's Podsolnechnika?"

Gaara mutters, "Shower."

Russia sighs relief, "Good."

Germany runs up to him, "Gilbert! Broder, Speak to me!"

Prussia said, while shivering uncontrollably, "Vest! You zink it's zat easy for the awesome me to get lost?"

Germany is relieved but tells him off, "You dumkoff!" - dumbass-

Prussia said, "Kat made me jump out ze window!"

Germany said, "I don't care! Do you hafe any idea how worried I was?"

Prussia said, "Sorry Vest..."

Meanwhile I just got out of the shower and realized that I have no clothes to change into so I grab the biggest towel I saw and said, "You're kidding right?" It barely covered anything.

Germany's expression softens just a little, "Let's get you a hot shower."

I'm completely unaware what's going on as they just walk in. O_O ..."Get out!"

Prussia said, "Oh Mien Gott!" -Oh my God!-

Russia said, "Little One!" He takes off his coat and hands it to me while blushing and looking away.

I blush and put it on in the bathroom. It's loose everywhere but my chest where it's tight. I get out, "I'm glad you're both alright."

Russia said, "It's no problem, da?"

I get out of his room just before Prussia is getting stripped down.

*30 minutes later*

I was sitting in my room after I got dressed.

Thinking aloud, "Those were really short towels... Holy Crap! How many saw me almost-naked?"

Russia said, "Don't vorry about it Little One... They knov if they tell they have to face me."

I extreme blush, "Easy for you to say. You... Need to buy bigger towels."

Russia said, "Little One... There were bigger towels."

I said, "Enlighten me, Oh Tall One."

Russia leads me back to the bathroom which Prussia is already out then he shows me a cabinet by the bathtub.

While he is distracted I saw my bra on the floor then grabs it.

Russia pulls a drawer open, "See?"

I quickly hide it behind my back, "Oh."

Russia giggles, "Your face is very red Little One." ^J^

I give him his jacket, "Here you go." I accidentally hand him my bra too.

Russia holding the bra up with a confused look on his face, "Are you trying to suggest something, Podsolnechnik?"

I am innocent, "I I just took a shower... I meant Nyet!" As red as I could get.

Russia giggles.

I said, "I'm not ready."

Russia said, "Da, I knov."

I said,"Oh okay... Do you think Vodka likes Oreo?"

Russia said, "Very much so."

I giggle, "Vodka is just like you. I talked to him while you were gone. It comes with being a cat demon, I guess..."

Russia giggles, "Sounds handy, da?"

I said, "Sometimes. Especially when I had the mission of the cat that keeps on running away. The cat was cooperative after I listened to his problems. He said stuff like he runs away because his owner is too overbearing, naming him Mr. Tinkles is Not cool, and she feeds him dry cat food he hates."

Russia snorts, "Mr. Tinkles? Time for supper I think... Da?"

I said, "Da... I'm hungry after all the chakra I used."

Russia gives a puzzled look then heads to the kitchen and then I jump on his back, "Got ya!"

He panicked, threw me off, and pinned me against the wall in an almost lover's embrace except he had an maniac look to his eyes and he was breathing heavily.

I didn't expect that so I give a puzzled look, "Vanya...?"

He returned to normal, "Little One...? Mne zhal..." Then he stepped away from me.

I was starting to get scared, "Vanya... Are you okay?"

Russia backed farther away, "Fine... I'm fine."

I hug him, "Don't lie to me, I know that you aren't fine."

He didn't say anything but he just hugged me back.

I said, "YA tebya lyublu." -I love you.-

Russia said, "YA tohze tebya lyublu." -I love you too.-

I grab his scarf and then kisses him quickly but softly, "It's okay."

Russia said, "Spasibo."

I hold his hand, "Let's eat, da?"

Russia gives a small smile, "Da."

*meanwhile*

Estonia just finished kissing his sister who is now back in the kitchen, "M-mr. Russia! I- I vas just about to ket you!" He really wasn't.

Russia hadn't noticed them in the hallway, "Estonia?"

Estonia said, "Da?" He was scared Russia saw him.

Russia gives a childlike smile, "Vhat's for dinner?"

Estonia said, "Luidwig is cooking the wurst he got as a 'Thank you' for safink his Broder.

Russia said, "That's nice of him."

Estonia said, "Hi Mi- I mean, Kat... Ravis told me you didn't like to be called Miss." I said, "Edward, right. I look foward seeing you and my other guests at my house."

Estonia said, "It does sound wonderful."

I smile then I notice the small almost unnoticeable lipgloss smudge, "So... Do you keep busy in Russia?"

Estonia replied, "Very busy."

*After Russia gets seated*

I ask Estonia, "Hey... Could I borrow you for a moment?"

Estonia is confused,"Sure?"

I get him out of earshot of everyone else, "You have a lipgloss smudge."

Estonia is startled and quickly tries to wipe it off.

I said, "A little bit more to your right... I just hope she's good for you."

Estonia gets a hanky and wipes it off, "Just don't tell Mr. Russia, please."

I said, "I don't see why but... Sure. I won't tell him." I don't know who but I know what happened.

Estonia sighed in relief, "Spasibo."

I said, as he opened his mouth to say another thing, "The less I know, the better, okay?"

He nodded. I ask, "You three Baltics know Ivan the best, right?"

Estonia said, "Sort of..."

I tell him my plan, "I know it's your vacation but would you help me out?"

Estonia said, "Sure, I wouldn't mind."

I said, "Now you know my secret. Other than that you get your own room and get whatever you want there."

Estonia said, "Sounds good."

I sat back to Russia, "Hmm... Wurst is like hot dogs... Right?"

America said, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

I said, "What... I never had Wurst before." -I didn't eat what was on my plate yet.- I eat it. "It's a hotdog!"

America is fuming, as I said, "I didn't know we changed the name, I learned something new."

*After we was done eating*

I ask Germany, "Luidwig, could I talk to you?"

Germany said, "I rather not talk about it..."

I said, "It's not about food."

Germany said, "Uh... Sure."

I get out my Dad's diary and opens it to a page where it says he found his sister, Sarah Schuniman today in Berlin, Germany as I hand it to him, I ask,"Do you know if she's living? I know it's a long shot but, she's the only relative that I can possibly find."

Germany ponders it, "Ze name... it sounds familiar... Do you know anything else?"

I said, as I get out the photo of my dad, "Look on the back."

Germany shook his head no, "There vas a fire there two years ago, there was a few bad burns but no one died."

I said, "There's still hope of finding them then! Spasibo!" I kiss Germany's cheek. Russia is mildly irritated but not showing it. I hug Russia, "I can find my family!"

Russia gives a childlike smile, "That's vonferful, Kisa!"

I yawn, "I'm going to bed." As I leave for the Sunflower room I bump into Prussia, "Oh Mne zhal." I see it's Prussia, "Da?"

Prussia looks uncomfortable as he looks away and said, "Sorry." Then he quickly ran off with Gilbird following him.

I said, "That was weird..." I get dressed and fall asleep.

*The next morning*

I'm hugging Russia thinking: He's not wearing a coat... Or a scarf... and cuddles in closer.

He nuzzles me, still asleep muttering a few things in Russian and pulled me closer.

Russia yawns and blinks, "Dobre utro, Kisa."

I said, "Time to get up, Da?"

He sits up, "Da." He saw my tattoo of my mother on my hand since in the night my makeup rubbed off as I was putting gloves on he grabbed my hand and pulls my glove off on my right hand where it's located then said, "Vhere did this come from?"

I said, "It just showed up on the day I found out about my Mother."

Russia said, "I see... I think it's beautiful."

I said, "Really?"

Russia makes a happy face, "Da." I put on my black lacy gloves.

I said, "Spasibo."

Russia said, "You're velcome, Podsolnechnik."

I said, "I need to get a dress..." I didn't pack one.

Russia said, "I think Natalia might have somethink that can fit you..."

I said, "Don't you mean Katrina? Natalia doesn't have my sort of chest..."

Russia said, "I don't knov if Katrina has any dresses..."

I said, "I'll buy one if she doesn't..." I think: Besides, I need to get rid of the red one that makes my ass look big when I get home.

*The smell of pancakes wafts from downstairs*

I said, "It smells like either waffles or pancakes."

Russia said, "Let's ko see, Da?"

I said, "Could I get on your back?" I remembered clearly what happened last time.

Russia bends down so I can climb on as I get on he said, "Sometimes I don't do vell vith surprises, Little One."

I said, trying to imitate Gaara, "My underwear is full of sand... Believe it."

Russia is confused, "Chto?" -What?-

I said, "Mne zhal... I was trying to make a joke and I failed, da?"

Russia half-smiles, "Da... Vhy don't you try again?"

I try to think of one, "Moment's gone, I can't think of one."

Russia said, "Oh vell."

*After we get eating*

I ask, "Nichole, Katrina, and... Natalia, do you want to go dress shopping?"

Nichole said, "Hell no!" then runs away.

I sigh, "I figured she would do that."

Ukraine said, "Vhat's vroung vith her?"

I said, "She hates dresses with all her soul."

Russia is puzzled, "Vhy vould she hates dresses?"

I sigh, "No idea... Probably for the same reason I don't like the color green, which is no reason at all."

Russia said, "Should ve ko find her?"

I said, "Don't worry about it... She's hiding somewhere in a room most likely under her bed."

Russia said, "If Kisa says so..."

Alistair noticed my hand, "You have a tattoo Lass?" He's surprised.

I said, "Well yeah..."

*Meanwhile*

Nichole is hiding under a bed muttering, "God... I hate dresses." She sneezes, "Damn dust... I should have picked a better hiding spot."

*back to me*

I ask, "Arthur, do you have a guitar tattoo?"

Britain said, "W-well..."

America said, "He doesn't have a tattoo! It's too BadAss for him!"

Britain said, mad, "I'll have you know I'm very 'BadAss' and I Do have a tattoo!"

I said, "I knew it! Where?"

Britain yells at me, "That's none of you're business!"

I said, "I was just curious."

Britain said, "Humph."

France said, "Oh come on Britain, don't be so mean."

Britain said, "Shut up Frog!"

I said, "I agree with France. You didn't have to be so mean about it..."

Scotland said, "Why don't ye answer the Lassie's question!"

Britain said, "Shut up Alistair! Bugger off why don't you!"

Russia asked, "Are you drunk, Comrade?"

Britain said, "No!"

America said, "You are acting like an asshole, which you always get if you're drunk."

France said, "Actually, he just whines about his problems... honhonhon."

Britain said, "Shut up Frog!"

I said, "Ukraine, we need to leave so we have enough time for me to get back for the show."

Ukraine said, "Are you sure you don't want to get Nichole?"

I said, "I would have to drag her the whole way and even then, she would fight me. It just isn't worth it right now."

Ukraine said, "Oh... Okay, Let's go then."

*At the mall*

I see a Victoria's Secret and pull Katrina inside we get back to get measured and I find a bra that match the panties France got.

I said, "Hey Kat... I'll buy you a bra."

Ukraine whispers, "Not so loud!"

I said, "Consider it my Christmas gift."

Ukraine said, "That's really sweet of you, Kat."

I said, "It's my pleasure."

*Much later after trying on many dresses*

I'm in front of a mirror in a light blue under dress with black lace over it.

I ask, "What do you think?"

Ukraine said, "It matches your eyes, it definitely suits you."

I blush, "Spasibo."

Ukraine thinks: I hope Vanya's heart doesn't pop out when he sees this.

Russia is standing outside the store.

I said,"This is the one." I look at my phone, "Damn. We have to leave in ten minutes in order to make it on time." I get my clothes and put it in my bag then have the cashier cut the tag off and ring it up. I put my fur coat on as I saw him, "Vanya..."

Russia looks at me and blushes.

I blush, "You look handsome."

Russia said, "Spasibo. You look beautiful, Podsolnechnik..."

Estonia is looking at Katrina, blushing as well, "I'll take you home."

Russia said, "Get home safe, Sestra."

I said, while I hug her, "Spasibo Katrina... I really enjoyed spending time with you!"

Ukraine said, hugging back, "Me too." Then they left.

*As we walk to the show which is in the mall*

I blush, "Did you mean what you said?"

Russia said, "Of course, Silly Kisa. You're beautiful."

I squeeze his hand, "Spasibo."

Russia smiles as soft as a cloud at me.

*After we get done with the ballet at Russia's house*

I said, "It was wonderful... I can't believe how close up we were!"

Russia said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Kisa."

I look at the blue moon and smiles, "Something wonderful happens every once in a blue moon. Did you know if you make a wish on a blue moon it's said that they come true?"

Russia said, "I didn't but I already have half of vhat I vould vish for. My dream is to life in a varm place surrounded by sunflowers and my second dream has already come true. I'll tell you one day, Podsolnechnik."

I think: At least he would love my sunflower garden.

I say, while smiling,"This is our first date..."

Russia smiles, "Da."

I said, "It's just a fantastic night... I kinda want it to not end."

Russia said, "I knov, vut it has to."

I said, "I know that... I can't think of a better end."

Russia giggles.

I hug him, "Ya tebya lyublu."

Russia nuzzles me, "Ya tozhe tebya lyublu."

The door opens and America says, "Dudes, how long were you going to stay out there?"

France said, as we come in, "Awww... That's so cute."

I blush, "I'm really tired."

Russia picks me up and I relax against his arms, "Let's go to bed nov, da?"

I fell asleep in his arms and Russia giggles, "So cute."

*Sometime in the night I wake up unzipped my dres and throws it to the floor and fell back asleep*

*The next morning*

I'm shivering so I scooted closer to him for warmth.

Russia unconsciously pulls me closer and as I wrap my cold arm around him he wakes up.

Russia wraps his arms around me trying to get me warm because I have only a bra and panties on. Russia said, "Vhy is Kisa so cold?"

I wake up, "Vanya...?" Then I realize I'm just in my underwear and pulls covers up completely while blushing.

Russia said, "Chto?" -What?-

I said, "I'm not wearing a dress..."

Russia blushes, "Vhat do ve do nov?"

I said, "You get out so I can get dressed..."

Russia left and I get on a I'm with Awesome t-shirt I got for Christmas, union Jack sweatshirt, and jeans.

I go to the kitchen, "What's for breakfast?"

France said, "I made Crepes!"

I said, "Okay..." I eat one.

England said, "And I made English muffins."

I said, "I think I rather have an English muffin." I didn't like the crepe.

France said, "What!"

I said, "I prefer pancakes, to be truthful."

England frowns while Canada smiles.

I eat an English Muffin while Britain asked, "Do you like it?"

I'm trying not to gag, "It's okay..."

Everyone is shocked.

Britain makes a happy face, "Would you like another, Love?"

I said, " I'm full. Thanks but I have to decline your offer."

Britain said, "Okay."

Scotland saw right through my facade, "That Lass is the nicest I've ever met."

I blush, not used to complements, "Thank you."

Scotland said, "No problem, Lass."

I said, "I heard everyone is leaving for Germany soon, correct?"

Germany said, "Ja."

I said, "Can I please come? I will beg if I have to..."

Germany said, "Vell..."

I said, with cute cat face, "Please...?"

Germany said, "Fine."

I said, "You're the best Germany!"

Germany said, "Yeah, vhatever."

I hug him, "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!"

Germany is uncomfortable.

I let go of Germany, sit on Russia's lap, then gets off, "I'm so happy!"

Russia giggles.

I run outside forgetting the danger and start making a snow angel.

I greeted him with a smile, "Hi Zima!"

I am already out of hearing range as he said, "That vouldn't be vise at the moment."

Zima is grim faced.

I giggle, "Do you ever smile?"

The wind and snow suddenly picked up.

All my happiness and warmth suddenly zapped as I am shivering and frozen to the ground.

Russia runs out, grabs me, then pulls me inside.

I start shivering violently and sneezes as the blizzard continued.

Russia said nothing as he got me a blanket then started a fire.

I sit next to the fire shivering with the blanket wrapped around me.

Russia said, "I did varn you."

I said, "I didn't hear you."

Russia said, "I also varned you about Zima."

I said, "I'm sorry..."

Lithuania said, "Here." He hands me hot chocolate.

I said, "Spasibo Ravis... " Because I have a fever.

Lithuania said, "I'm Toris."

I said, "You look like Ravis to me... Hey a Unicorn!"

Britain asked, "You can see Uni?"

I said, "Da... She's beautiful."

Russia is very concerned.

I said, "Hi Tinkerbell! Hi Captain Hook!"

Russia said, "Kisa... I think you might be hallucinating."

I stare behind him very intensively, "Anastasia?"

Russia gives a dark and at the same time sad look, "Ch-Chto?"

I said, "She's behind you."

Russia said, "Little One... If this is a joke, it's not funny."

I said, "She went away." What I didn't tell him was that she knew he was getting upset.

Lithuania said, "Mr. Russia... She's hallucinating. You said so yourself."

Russia gets up and grabs a bottle of Vodka then sits down drinking it. While I am drinking my hot chocolate.

Lithuania puts the backside of his hand to my forehead, "She has a fever."

Nichole said, "Oh dear."

Lithuania continued, as he was taking his hand off of me, "That's probably why she can see Unicorns and the like."

Britain said, "But they Are there."

Lithuania said, "But she wasn't able to see them before, correct?"

Britain said nothing.

I said, only barely paying attention since my eyelids are getting heavy, "Da."

Nichole said, "I think it's time for bed."

I fell asleep right before Russia reached me and picked me up, "Bed time, Podsolnechnik..."

He laid beside me, hugging me, as if I was a china doll. While I mutter things in my sleep.

Oreo and Vodka came in and sat on the other side of me. Oreo said, "Is Mommy sick?"

Russia said, "Da. Fery sick, Little One."

Oreo said, "You going to make her feel better?"

Vodka meows, "Da-meow?"

Russia said, "I can try..." He got up, "Unfortunately right nov there's nothink I can do and I hafe papervork..." He went into his office to do it.

*A couple hours later*

Oreo saw my fever had broke then ran and told Russia in his office.

Russia, while scratching her ears, "Spasibo."

Oreo said, with tiger purr,"Will she wake up?"

I wake up, "Where am I?" I get out of bed and follows Russia's scent, "Vanya...?"

Russia panics, "Little One! You shouldn't be out of bed!"

I wobble a little then fell into his arms which he then squeezed to make sure I won't fall, "I woke up not knowing where I was and no one was there..."

Russia helps back onto the bed, "Are you hungry, Podsolnechnik?"

I said, "Da."

Russia smiles, "I'll make some Borshe."

I said, "Okay... Vanya, can you tell me stories when you get back?"

Russia thinks about it, "Maybe."

After I ate, "Pozholista, tell me a story?" Mint bunny had told me what it meant while I was dreaming. -Please-

Russia said, "Vhat vould you like to hear?"

I said, "How about a Russian Christmas story...?"

Russia said, "Alrikht... It was a December evenink in Russia..."

I cuddle in closer, "Aren't you worried that you will get sick?"

Russia said, "A Nation only gets a cold vhen his or her economy is bad."

I said, "Oh..."

Russia said, "It's not fery fun."

I said, "I can sympathize."

Russia said, "Nyet more interupptions, Da?"

I fell asleep right as he said The End. But I wake up again for dinner.

I said, "Mumph..."

Russia said, "Avake akain, I see."

I yawn, "Being sick takes alot out of me, I doubt that I can use chakra right now."

Russia is confused but said, "Are you hungry?"

I said, "Da."

Russia said, "Vhat vould you like?"

I said, "Grilled cheese and tomato soup."

After I ate it, "Vanya... Did you ever know your parents?"

Russia said, "Chto? I'm a country Little One... I suppose Zima or Kevian Russia vould be somethink..."

I said, "Mne zhal... It was a stupid question."

Russia said, "It's fine, Kisa. I don't mind."

I blush, "Do you think we met before... In maybe, another time?"

Russia said, "I couldn't say."

I said, while looking away, "Oh... It was a stupid question."

I don't tell him this because I know it would only upset him but I always felt a sort of connection to Anastasia.

Later I wake up in the middle of the night because of the dream I had, "What if I never find my Aunt?"

Russia wakes up, "Chto?" He yawns.

I said, "What if I never find my Aunt? She could be anywhere." I'm worrying about it.

Russia said, "I'm sure you vill, Podsolnechnik. Just hafe faith, da?"

I said, "I'm sorry... I woke you up."

Russia said, "Nyet, is fine."

I lay back down wide awake but trying to go back to sleep, "You can go back to sleep now."

Russia pulls me closer and nuzzles.

I purr and my tails swish.

The next morning I yawned, stretched, and my tails swish. Russia is already gone.

I said, "Vanya...? I need a shower." I grab clothes to change into then goes into Russia's room. I open the door, no one is there but the bathroom door is closed and the shower is running.

I sit on Russia's bed. All I can do is wait... I find the white scarf and starts playing with it.

I hear the water stop, I freeze and hide under the bed so I can see them get out.

Russia is in a towel, "Someone left their clothes on my bed... And got out Podsolnechnik's scarf... Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol."

My heart is beating rapidly, my breathing is heavier, and I'm trying not to make a noise. I decide to come out, "Vanya...?"

Russia stops koling, "Oh, Little One."

I blush looking at his chest which is big but muscular big, "Mne zhal." Trying to only focus on his torso.

Russia said, "Did you vant to take a shover?" I nod because I don't trust myself to speak.

Russia said, "Ko on then." Then heads to his closet and shuts the door.

I get my stuff and blushes only slightly redder when I heard the towel drop. I step into the shower that smells strongly of sunflowers and take one myself.

I get dressed then makes sure to grab All my stuff puts it in my room and heads to the kitchen. I'm not sick anymore.

Canada said, "A little birdie told me you like Breakfast Casserole..."

I'm normal colored then blushed, "Vanya..."

Russia said, "Da?"

I'm thinking: Damn towel... I can't get it out of my mind. I said, "Did you towel... I mean, tell Matthew my favorite food?" I turn my blushing face away.

America said, "Are you sure she doesn't have a fever? She looks awefully red."

Russia said, "Da, I did."

Britain said, "What's wrong, Love?"

I said, "Nyet... I'm not sick."

France guessed, "You saw his Ivan-Ze-Terrible... No?"

I said, "No!"

Russia asked, "Vhat does old boss hafe to do vith this?"

America spews milk everywhere, "France! That was supposed to be a joke between us!"

Texas said, "It's your hose, partner."

Russia is confused, "Chto?"

China said, "Your Wang."

Germany said, "Your Stick."

Britain said, "Your Wanker."

Ireland said, "Your Dick!"

Russia said, "... Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol. Say that again?" Childlike smile and dark aura.

France gulps and runs away.

Russia said, "Amerika..."

America said, "Hahaha...!" Then he runs away.

Russia said, "Does anyone else have somethink to say?"

They all shake their head no. I'm back to normal as Canada sets down a plate in front of me, "Spasibo, Matthew."

He grabs a vodka bottle and I frown, "So early, Russia?"

Russia smiles, "Nefer too early."

I cross my arms, "I believe it's too early."

Russia said, "Nyet."

I said, "Da."

Russia said, "Nyet."

I said, "I propose a compromise... No drinking till 4 o' clock."

Russia said nothing.

I think: I'm willing to go up till noon but I'm not telling him that.

Russia said, "Nyet."

I sigh, "3? Come one, work with me." The countries are watching the uncompromisable being compromised.

Russia said, "9."

I said, "2:30?"

Russia said, "Nyet."

I said, "2:15?"

Russia said, "7:00."

I said, "One. Okay, Noon. That's my final offer."

Russia said, "No deal."

I said, "I won't budge one more minute..."

Nichole said, "Kat... Trying to limit Russia's drinking is like trying to make you stop eating tuna."

I said, "Did you say, Tuna?"

Nichole said, "See?"

I glare at Nichole, "You win, Ivan. You can have your vodka and drink it too!"

Russia gives a childlike smile, "Yay." Teasing, "I hafe tuna though."

Japan said, "Rearry?"

I said, "Tuna?"

Russia takes a swig of vodka, "Da."

I said, "But it's Breakfast..."

Japan said, "But it's tuna!"

I eat the casserole, "For lunch, tuna."

Russia said, "Okay."

Oreo said, "TUNA! Can I have some?"

Russia giggles, "Da, Toris?"

Oreo said, "Please...?" while rubbing against Lithuania's ankles.

Lithuania said, "Okay." Gets some for her.

Oreo said, "Spasibo!" Then she digs in.

Russia giggles.

Vodka meowed, "Can I have some?"

Oreo said, "Da!" Then scooted over so he can eat.

I said, as Vodka begins eating, "Aren't they cute together?"

Russia said, "Da."

I said, "When exactly do we leave for Germany?"

Russia said, "Vhen blizzard lets up."

I asked, "How long can that take?"

Russia said, "They can sometimes last a veek or so. Then there's the koot a few feet of snov left."

I said, "I'm starting to get antsy..."

Russia said, "Vould you rather freeze to death?"

I seee a shooting star, "I wish we can go to Germany in less than a week."

Britain said, "No!"

I said, "What...? It's just wishing on a star."

Britain said, "Are you insane?"

I said, "What's the deal, Arthur? It's just a star."

Britain said, "Magic is nothing to toy around with!"

America laughs, "Don't take it personally, Dude! He got hit by one when Italy wished on a star."

Germany said nothing, though it was actually his fault.

Italy said, "Ve, Sorry."

Britain said, "Now we learned our lesson... right?"

Italy said, "Uhh... Be careful about wishing?"

Britain said, "Right-O!"

Italy with an idiot smile said, "Ve."

I said, "But I already made the wish."

Britain said, "Well, we can only hope that nothing bad happens."

I ask, "How can that be bad?"

Britain said, "Magic is tricky... You have to be specific or it would come back and bite you."

I said, "Oh..."

Britain said, scathingly, "Yeah, oh."

I said, "Why are you being so mean to me?" I'm about to cry.

Britain said, "You should know better!"

I said, "How! I'm so much younger than you! Any of you! Only Nichole and Gaara are Anywhere Near my age!"

Britain opens his mouth to yell some more and Russia yelled, ARTHUR!" Because I started crying into Russia's arms.

Britain suddenly realized what he did, "I..."

America said, "Way to go Britain, you made her cry."

Russia rubs my back while glaring at Britain. I hiccup and stop crying.

Britain is upset, "Sorry... That was ungentleman-like of me."

I said, "It's okay."

Russia said, with a dark aura, "Are you sure little one? I could beat some sense into him."

Ireland said, "Bloody hell Britain! You're lucky she's nice!"

I said, "You can't beat him up. He's sorry."

Russia said, "Fine..."

America said, "Dude! You almost got beat the crap out of!"

Britain is suddenly back to his usual self, "Shut up you Wanker!"

America said, "That's the Britain we all know!" Implied: And love.

Britain shoved a scone in his mouth, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

America spits it out, "Dude! You know how much I hate those!"

Britain said, "Humph!" Then makes himself some tea.

I said, "Could I have some tea too? I'm used to it iced but I like it hot with milk and sugar too."

Britain said, "Sure..." Hands mee some.

I said, while drinking it, "Spasibo... My favorite tea is mint... Do they drink that in England?"

Britain is trying to be a nice, "Sometimes."

I said, "What was it like being a pirate?" I always wanted to ask him that.

Britain has an odd gleam in his eye, "Like nothing else, love. Freedom the likes no one could imagine."

I said, "You loved being a pirate did you?" I'm delighted that he isn't being mean anymore.

Britain said, "It wasn't all fun and games, but yeah."

I said, "Do you have a pistol with one shot?" I ask them all sorts of pirate questions.

It's now lunch time, I said, "Are you hungry?"

America said, "I'm starving!"

France said, "All ze pirate talk bored me to tears so I made lunch for us all."

Britain said, "Shut up Frog!"

Ukraine and the Baltics serve the tuna. I see scalloped potatoes on my plate and immediately starts mashing them, Germany, and Prussia is doing the same thing.

France said, "She's definitely German."

Ireland said, "She talks with a British accent."

Japan said, "She lives in Japan."

America said, "She used to live in..."

Texas said, "Me!"

Nichole said, "Yeah, we get it. She's weird."

I said, "You're weird too! Not everyone has fox ears and a tail."

Nichole said, "That's beside the point."

Russia said, "Ve need to pack so ve can leaf immediately."

America said, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

After everyone eats...

I said, "I agree. I'm going to pack."

I pack my stuff and gets done. I said, "Yay!" I try to zip it, "It's stuck!"

Russia said, "Need help, Kisa?"

I said, "Maybe if I zip it and you sit on it... Pozholista?"

Russia said, "Mmm.. Da... " He sits on it, "Vhen did you learn that vort?"

I said, "It came to me in a dream and someone told me it meant Please..."

Russia said, "Hmm..."

I zip it and my glove gets stuck, "Oh Come on!"

Russia unsticks me and laughs, "Fufu."

I blush because he is still holding my hand as Russia said, "You're silly Kisa."

I said, "Do you have a riding crop?" I found it with his scarf a few minutes ago.

Russia said, he's lying, "Noooo..."

I said, "You're lying."

Russia said, "No, I'm not..."

I cross my arms, "Da, you are..."

Russia said, "I think I hear Lithuania calling me, bye!" He quickly escapes.

I say, "Men. Humph!" I go into the livingroom.

Nichole has her small backpack already packed and is sitting on the couch with it.

I brought my suitcase, "Is everyone already packed?"

Nichole said, "No, I just pack really light."

I said, "I meant everyone else."

Nichole said, "Still packing."

I flip it to the Russian weather channel and the guy on the T V, "It's sunny veather Tomorrov."

Prussia said, "It better be... I can't stant beink bak in zis house much lonker..."

I said, "I understand what you mean."

Russia said, "Vhat do you mean by that, Podsolnechnik?"

I said, "It's cold here."

Russia gives me the smile of a whipped child, "Oh, I see..."

I said, "And the one who must not be named got it in for me." I'm trying not to say Zima.

Nichole said, "Voldemort?"

I said, "Nyet. It's Frosty the snowman... Was a happy guy they say..."

Russia asked, "Are you frikened of snovman?"

I facepalm myself, "Mother Nature is cousins with him... The one I met in Russia.. Snowball fight?"

Russia said, "Oh... Da..."

I said, "It's not wise I stay here."

Russia sighs, "Nyet... I suppose not."

I ask, "When are we leaving tomorrow?"

*A few days later*

I'm jumping up and down in excitement on the airplane while I am seated between Russia and Nichole.

Nichole said, "Calm down Kat!"

Gaara is really wishing he got a better seat. He is between Britain and France who is glaring at each other.

*At the baggage check in*

I said, "Okay. I propose we drop off our luggage then Nichole, Gaara, and Vanya help me find my family and whoever wants to join us."

Germany said, "I'll help." He looks at Prussia and I notice.

I said, "I could use the help of Ze Awesome Gilbert..."

Prussia blushes, "Vell... Oh, alrikht. Ze Awesome Prussia vill help... Right, Gilbird?" Gilbird peeps.

I hug Prussia for a second then let him go, "Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me." I'm holding back tears.

Prussia is embarrassed, "Ja...You're velcome."

I don't feel the need to cry anymore, "Anyone else joining me?"

Canada said softly, "I'll go..."

I said, "Spasibo Matthew!"


	4. Chapter 4 Germany

Kat in the big World ch. 4 Germany

brief recap: Finally Kat gets to go to Germany to find her long-lost Aunt.

After searching for hours...

I sigh, "We came up with nothing... I would just like to go somewhere we can eat and drink."

Prussia said, "I knov a good bar vee can eat at!"

I said, "I don't care. Let's just go... Everyone agree with Prussia say Yes."

Scotland decided to come, "Aye."

Russia said, "Da."

Germany and Prussia said, "Ja."

Canada said, "Oui."

Nichole said, "Hai." Gaara just nods.

I said, "It's decided. Lead the way."

Prussia said, "Kesese!" He heads down a few streets into a somewhat large bar.

*Meanwhile at the bar*

Abigail (Abby) is working behind the bar.

Abby said, "Boy! It's busy tonikht!" She didn't notice us coming in but heard the bell, "I'll be right vith you!" Then takes several people's orders. She pushes Gilbert's buttons, "Oh... Hi Gilbird. Vho are your friends?"

Prussia's eye twitches, "Haha..."

I take out the photo of dad, talking to him in heaven than anyone else, "But we were so close! I'm sorry we haven't been able to find her."

Abby asked, "Vat vill you hafe?"

Prussia said, "The usual, Frau."

Abby said, obviously talking to Canada, "Vat vill you hafe, Cutie?"

Canada blushes, "A shot of maple..."

Abby half smiles at him then saw my photo and gasps, "VHERE DID YOU KET ZAT?"

I feel oddly protective of it, I hug it, "It was my father's..."

Abby blinks rapidly, "You... Your... Vati?'"

I said, "Da. I vas tryink to find my Aunt. So far we hadn't had any luck." Gives her a sad smile.

Abby is dazed.

Prussia asked, "Vat's vrong vith you, Frau?"

Abby shakes her head, "Z-zat is mien uncle..."

I said, while crying, "Zat means... You're my cousin!" I set down the photo and hug her.

Abby is crying and hugging back while rambling in German.

Prussia said, "Kesese! You found your family, Frau!"

Germany said, "Now that they're tokether... I can see ze family resemblance."

Russia asked, "If Gilbert comes here so often, vhy didn't you make connection sooner?"

Germany said, "Mien Broder is a one track minded dumkoff. He also likes a vaitress here."

Prussia said, "Vest!"

Scotland said, "But that Lass is the only one here..."

Abby said, not paying attention, "I'm sorry. My name is Abigail Schuniman. Friends and family call me Abby. You're my cousin, Katelin."

I said, "I'm called Kat. Hi Abby!"

Abby's boss said, "Frau! Vat hafe I hired you for! Take some orders or you're fired!"

Abby jumps, "Sorry!" She turned to me, "Vat vill you hafe?"

I said, "Wurst, Pozholista."

Abby said, "Alrikht, be right back."

I sit in Russia's lap, "I'm so happy!"

Russia said, "I'm glad."

Abby, when she comes back with out food, "So Gilbert... Vhy didn't you tell me you knov my cousin?"

Prussia asked, "Hov ze hell vas I supposed to knov zat?"

Abby said, "Oh... Okay." Gives Matt her number, "And one shot of Maple syrup. What's your name?"

Canada said, quietly, "Matthew Williams..."

Scotland said, "It looks like that Lass has her eye on someone, Gilbert..."

Abby said, "Call me? As for my cousin... Who's the guy you're sitting on?"

Russia said, "Ivan Braginski, Comrade!"

Abby said, "You're Russian... Ja?"

I said, "He's my boyfriend." I'm not being mean, just making a statement.

Russia giggles while Prussia is drinking his beer with an almost sour look on his face.

I said, "Looks like someone is in a bad mood..."

Abby feels bad for him and touches his shoulder, "Hey, let's get coffee tomorrow, Ja?"

Prussia said, "Hm? Oh... Ja."

Canada is kinda jealous.

Abby said, "So pick me up at my house..." Tells him the adress, "At Ten-ish."

Prussia grins, "Ja."

I yawn involuntarily, "It was a long day..." Everyone is done now and she had no customers.

Germany said, "Come on, you can sleep at my house."

Abby said, "I knov vere zat is! My friend, Simone lifes not far from zere! I'll meet you zere Kat sometime tomorrow."

I said, "Sounds good, Da?"

Abby said, "Ja!"

*The next morning*

My tails swish and Russia sneezes.

I wake up, "Hmm...?"

My tails tickled his nose. I'm upside down at Russia's midriff but doesn't realize it and touches his thigh while I stretch and my tails swish again. Russia sneezes again.

I said, "If that's what I think it is... Why am I upside down?" I saw his feet and took opportunity to tickle them.

Russia sits up and is sleepy, "I don't knov..." He starts laughing uncontrollably, "Nyet! Kisa! Nyet!"

I laugh, "So you Are ticklish!"

Russia is laughing too hard to answer. My tails swish happily then he starts tickling me.

I laugh, "Ahahaha! Vanya!" I snort.

Russia grins and keeps tickling. I tickle his feet while laughing.

*After a while*

America rushes in, "Dudes! Aren't you going to eat breakfast?!"

Russia said, "Da." While I fix myself to an upright position.

I said, "Da."

*Later*

I finished eating, "Where's Prussia?"

*meanwhile Prussia just picked up Abby*

Prussia asked, "So vere do you vant to ko, Abby?"

Abby said, "Hov about Starbucks? I hafen't been zere in a vile."

Prussia said, "Sounds good."

*At Starbucks*

Abby said, "Hey Simone! I didn't knov you vork here!"

Simone said, "Oh! Hey Abby. Vho's your friend?"

Abby said, "That's Gilbert. Gilbert, this is Simone."

Prussia said, "Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Simone said, "Simone Stein... Vell anyvay, can I take your order?"

Abby said, "Double chocolate chip frappicino vith vipped cream."

Prussia said, "Um... I'll hafe vhatefer you zink is good."

Simone said, "I vould recommend vhat Abby's hafing. It's my favorite too."

Prussia said, "Okay."

Abby asked, "So ven do you ket off your shift?"

Simone said, "I get off after lunch today." She whispers, "Is he single?" She thinks he's cute.

Abby whispers, "Ja."

Prussia asked, "Vat are you two fraus talkink about?"

Abby said, "I'll tell you at the table." At the table, "Simone likes you... Really likes you, I can tell. I haf nefer seen her act zat vay before."

Prussia is speechless for a second then said, "I like her too." While blushing.

Abby said, "Vell... she hasn't had many boys she liked."

Prussia said, "Vhy?"

Abby looks away, "It's not mien place."

Prussia said, "Fine."

Abby said, "She has to tell you herself."

Prussia said, "Alrikht, vatefer."

Sim is leaving and she wrote her number on his cup but Abby accidentally got it, "Umm... My boss vanted me off since I vas only coferink for someone else..." She works night shift, "Call me?"

ISimone leaves and once she leaves the building blushes,"I've nefer been so daring before..."

Abby said, "Nov's the time to tell her you like her."

Prussia blushes.

Simone sighs, "I kuess he didn't like me zat much... I really don't vant to ko home just yet." She walks slowly home, "Maybe Dad is fine... He didn't take those meds... Yeah, I hope that's it."

Prussia said, "Vait, Simone!"

Simone said, "Ja? Oh hi, Gill!"

Prussia is slightly red, "Um..."

Simone is blushing, "Vat is it?"

Prussia said, while blushing, "Um... Ich.." He draws a deep breath, "Ich liebe dich."

Simone blushes, "Ich liebe dich too... It's crazy but I lofed you since I met you."

Prussia said, "Of course you did! No one can resist my Awesomeness!"

Simone laughs, "Your awesomeness is quite overpowering... Kiss me."

Prussia is caught off guard, "Vat?!"

Simone said, "I vouldn't mind." Blushes and she thinks: I've changed since I met him.

Prussia said, "Vell..." Getting closer to her face Simone met him halfway and closes her eyes then pretty soon it's over. They had moved together perfectly.

Simone smiles, "Zat vas awesome... But I got to head home. My Vati vould vonder vere I'm at."

Prussia said, "Okay. Can ze awesome me, see you akain?"

Simone said, "Ja, see you later!"

Prussia said, "Bye Frau."

Germany is watching her walk away, "Heh, Mien bruder, you haf been busy."

Prussia blushes, "Kacken! Ven did you ket here Vest!"

Germany said, "You vere takink so long to ze house so I came lookink for you."

Prussia said, "I'm in lofe, Vest..."

Germany said, "A blind man can see zat."

Prussia said, "So, you're takink me home, Ja?"

Abby said, "Can I come since Kat is there?"

*Meanwhile with Simone*

Simone walks home and sneaks into her bed then passed out.

Prussia said, "Ja... Her name is Simone Stein."

Germany said, "Sure Frau."

Prussia rubs Abby's head in brother manner, "Kesese! If it vasn't for zis Frau, I vouln't have met her."

Abby pushes his hand off, "Oh stop."

*Sometime later*

Simone wakes up and her Dad is standing over her.

Simone said, fearfully, "Dad?"

Devin said nothing as she endures the pain as he beats her on her back and stomach mostly. After he leaves she packs for good and opens the door, "Dad! I'm leafing and Nefer comink back! I can't sit her as you destroy yourself and me! I'm koink to make somethink of myself! Don't speak to me akain unless you are kettink help!" She slammed the door and ran until she can't anymore. She stopped right in front of Germany's house and broke down crying.

Prussia said, "I sink it's almost lunch, Ja?" Looked outside and sees Simone, "Liebing!" Runs to her.

Simone looks up with teared filled eyes, "G-ill?" Abby is talking with Canada and her back facing the window.

Prussia said, "Ja. Come on Frau, lets go inside." Puts his arm around her waist and she yelps in pain.

Prussia winced at the sound, "Sorry Frau."

Simone said, "You didn't know... My Dad nefer got ofer my Mom's car crash... The druks make him... Not himself."

Prussia said, "Vat!? Zat is horrible!"

Simone said, "He doesn't knov vat he's doing. I can't life vith him anymore. I can't vatch him destroy himself."

Prussia said, "Zen you vill stay here."

Simone said, "Zank you." Would hug him but knows it would hurt.

Abby said, "Simone! Did he...?" Simone nods.

I ask, "Is she hurt? I can help her if she is."

Prussia said, "Ja. Badly."

I said, "Come on... I need to look at the damage. No visitors unless they knock. By the way, I'm Kat, Abby's cousin."

Simone said, weak smile, " 'Lo Kat..."

I inspect her wrists for bruises before I grab one, "Let's go someplace private so I can get you patched up. By the way, when I'm healing you it won't even hurt a pinch." I lead her to a private room, "Okay tell where do the wounds hurt the most?"

Simone gestures to her stomach. I said, "Lift off your shirt so I can see." Simone gently pulls it off wincing slightly.

I take a deep breath trying not to scare her, "I've seen worse." Working quickly but methodically, "Are you hungry, Simone?"

Simone said, "A bit, ja."

I'm sweating slightly, "You can put your shirt back on so we can eat.

Do you want to eat with us?" Simone nods.

I get out and quickly shuts the door. A worried Prussia is there.

I said, "She'll be fine but she will always have scars that we can't see..."

Prussia gives a relieved smile, "Zat's good." Murmurs darkly, "But she's not the only one..."

I said, "I'm sorry..."

Prussia said, "It's not your fault, Frau."

I asked, "Simone, do you want nikujaku?"

Prussia said, "It's the Japanese version of stew."

Simone said, "Interesting. I would like to try it."

Japan said, "I made it for my boss one day when he was asking for England's stew and I didn't know how to make it... It ended up as nikujaku... Though Britain's pretty mad about it. Sorry, Britain."

Britain said, "Ya damn right!" When he heard apology, "Whatever." He takes a bite, "... This is good." Everyone agreed.

I said, "Alright! I got more chakra! Simone, are you ready?"

Nichole asked, "Why did you use so much chakra?"

I said, "Umm... I used it when my friend got hurt."

Nichole asked, "How?"

I said, "Simone hasn't told me yet."

Nichole said, "I'll take over since last week you had a fever."

I said, "Thanks." Simone follows Nichole, "I'm going to take a nap."

Russia asked, "Is something wrong, Kisa?"

I said, "Just jet lagged." I take the nap then Simone does too after the last bruise is gone and slept in Prussia's bed.

Abby is on a date with Canada, France and Britain are arguing over who gets the most ladies, and everyone else is playing SORRY. Nichole is totally owning everyone.

Scotland said, "Great Scott! You beat us for the fifth time Lass!"

America is depressed at the pwnage.

Texas said, "I'll beat you next round! Remember the Alamo!"

Nichole said, "None can defeat me! Bwahahaha!"

Texas said, "That's what Mexico said before I beat his ass!"

Nichole said, "I know that! I'm a Texan, remember!"

America said, "He just likes reminding everyone."

*4 hours later Simone and I both wake up wanting to go to the hot spring*

Prussia and Russia said, "Sounds good."

*At the hot spring*

I said, "Hmm... A boys side and a girls side. Thank you Jesus!"

Russia is confused, "Chto?"

I high blush, "I'm not going to explain that..." I don't want the towel insodent to happen again but in a much larger scale.

Russia is still confused when Prussia and Simone show up.

I said, "Hey. I didn't know you were coming too."

Prussia said, "Oh hey Frau. Simone could use it to help relax."

I said, "Amen to that! I could use a relax myself."

*In the springs*

I said, "Ahh..."

Simone said, "This feels nice."

Abby, Nichole, and Hungary come in.

I said, "Hey, who's this?"

Hungary said, "I'm Elizaveta Hedervary."

I asked, "You happen to be friends with Gilbert by any chance?"

Hungary said, "Not really... Friend enemies is more like it."

Simone is thinking: She's beautiful... There's no way I can compete with her. "I'm Simone... Gilbert and I are dating."

I said, "Oh... That makes sense now."

Hungary is shocked, "Really?"

Simone blushes, "Ja."

Prussia found a hole and now has a nosebleed, "Kesese! Zere is my old friend Elizaveta talking to Liebe... I vonder vat zey are talkink about."

I have the odd feeling of being watched, "Does anyone feel like someone's watching?"

Russia yanks Prussia away from the hole.

Prussia said, "I only sav her head..."

Russia said, "I don't care."

Nichole said, "WHAT!" Gaara comes in with France, Canada and Austria.

France said, "Ohonhonhon..." peeks and has a nosebleed. Simone pokes him in the eye.

Simone said, "Zat's vhat you ket!"

I said, "Francis! I should have known!"

France said, "Sacre Blu!"

Prussia said, "Kesese! You kot kaught!"

Gaara said, "Are you trying to spy on girls?"

Nichole said, "Francis! If you do that again, I'm going to neuter you!"

France said, lie, "No! I was just checking the scenery!"

Britain said, "Frog." They fight and it knocks the wall down.

All of us scream while Gaara manages to throw a sand barrier between us.

Germany chews out the two idiots then Russia said, "You could haff hurt moi Podsolnechnik!"

Gaara as usual, didn't say anything. Everybody is gone except the countries, Simone, Abby, Nichole, and me.

The manager yells on the guys side saying how Gaara can't hold the barrier forever and the two who knocked it down work it out with him.

Russia said, "Nefer hurt moi Podsolnechnik or you vill regret it..."

*Later*

I sneeze and has a fever, "D-damn you Frosty."

Russia asked, "Is moi Podsolnechnik sick akain?"

I said, "Da..." Russia makes a sad face.


	5. Chapter 5 Nienescape

Kat in the Big World Ch. 5 Nienescape

Brief recap:I meet my cousin then I get sick again. Idea from Arkham-Insanity.

Flying Mind Bunny said, "Hi there!"

I said, "Hi Flying Mint Bunny! It's nice of you to visit!"

Russia is lost.

I go to bed and I get transported to a hospital called Nienescape... When I walk in the door of the emergency room Belarus greeted me with a evil smile, "Velcome to Nienescape!"

Prussia or Dr. Awesome said, "New patient? Kesese! Hello Frau. Vat vard is she koink to, Nurse Knives?"

France or Dr. Love said, "She needs a physical examination by me, no?"

Russia or Dr. kolkol said, "I sink not, Francis. She's my patient, da?" He turns to Prussia, "Vat are symptoms?"

Prussia looks at the clipboard and Nurse Bustier or Ukraine said, "She is having hallucinations."

Russia said, "Hmm... Vat kind of hallucinations?"

Prussia said, "Like that Arthur guy."

Russia has a weird smile, "Oh da? Vat about her ears and tails?"

I said, "I've always had those."

Dr. Love said, "It says that is her erogenous zone."

Russia has an odd look in his eyes, "Oh really?"

I asked, "How can it know that? Flying Mint Bunny... You told them, didn't you?"

says nothing.

Nurse Bustier said, "Oh! It's time to check your height!"

Dr. Awesome said, "Nurse Ve! Front and center!"

Nurse Vee or Italy said, "Vee yes sir! This way, Bella!"

Dr. Kolkol said, "I ko vith."

I said, "You're wearing a miniskirt?"

Nurse Chigi or Romano said, "Bastard made us wear them. And if they're too long we loose bloomer privileges..."

I'm laughing with Uni, "Bloomers!"

Dr. Kolkol said, "Fufu and your skirt is borderline Nurse Chigi..."

Nurse Chigi said, "Shut up Vodka Bastard!"

I said, "Wow."

Nurse Ve said, "You're 5 '4' with your ears!"

I'm getting dragged to the psychotic ward.

Dr. Kolkol said, creepy giggle, "You're koink to haff fun here little bird."

I said, "Bird! I'm Kat! Get it right!"

Dr. Kolkol said, "Don't counterdict me little bird. You might not like vat might happen to you." A hint of a threat in his childlike voice.

I said, "My name is Kat. I'm not crazy!"

Dr. Kolkol said, overly cheerful voice, "Of course you aren't. But if you keep up your outbursts I vill haff to put you in the quiet room."

I asked, "Quiet room?"

Dr. Kolkol gave me a creepy smile, "You vould not like it in sere."

I asked, "Where am I going now?"

Dr. Kolkol said, "Your nev room."

He is restraining me, "Why am I getting restrained?"

He said, "You ask alot of questions, da?"

I said, "Why not?"

Dr. Kolkol said, "Is to check if it fits."

I blush because I thought something else, "If what fits?"

Russia said, "So you don't struggle too much."

I said, "Vanya!" Mint Bunny said, "Yeah... That got his attention!"

He giggles and pulls out a needle with something inside, "Nov hold still, little bird."

I said, "Wh-what is that for?!"

Dr. Kolkol said, matter-of-factly, "Your medicine."

I make a sour face, "Medicine?"

Dr. Kolkol said, "Da." Grabs my arm and injecting whatever was in the syringe into my arm and Mint Bunny disappears with Uni.

I cry out, " Mint Bunny!"

Dr. Kolkol said, "Hmm? Mint Bunny? You sound like Arthur. He isn't doink fery Vell but Dr. Hero von't let me kif him Lobotomy."

I said, "She's gone."

Dr. Kolkol said, "Sen medication is vorkink, da? But ve vill haff to keep you under observation." Takes me to my room, "Enjoy nev home." He slams and locks the door.

I said, "Oh... Arthur. Is that you?"

Britain is in a straight jacket and said, " 'Ello, love. What's your name?"

I said, "Kat... So they think you're insane too?"

Arthur said, "Yeah but flying mint bunny says not to listen to those wankers."

I said, "She disappeared... I can't see her."

Arthur said, WHAT?! This won't do! Focus on her!"

I asked, "Who is your doctor?"

Arthur said, "Dr. Hero." Pissed or annoyed sounding.

I said, "Mine is Dr. Kolkol."

Arthur gave me a scared look and said, "You're dead."

I said, not listening, "He looks familiar to me... Like someone I should know."

America or Dr. Hero comes in because he heard our conversation, "It's time for solitary confinement, Arthur."

Arthur gets sedated and Dr. Hero said, "Dr. Kolkol wants to see you in the Lobotomy Lab. He will send a nurse soon. Good luck, Kat."

I ask, "Should I be worried?"

Dr. Hero said, "Do you know what Lobotomy is?"

I said, "Nyet." I think: How do I know that word? I'm missing something here but I can't figure out what. "Alfred? How do I know that word?"

Dr. Hero said, while sounding angry, "He's going to cut your head open so he can look at your brain."

I blush, "He still hasn't given me a physical... I don't think he would open my skull yet."

Dr. Hero just grunted as he dragged Arthur off.

Nurse Rue or Lithuania said, "Dr. Kolkol wants to see you. This way, Kat."

I have no choice but to follow him, "O-okay."

Nurse Rue is shaking and casting nervous glances at me from time to time.

I said, "Toris... What's wrong?"

Nurse Rue jumps, "How do you know my name?"

I said, "I d-don't know! I would like to, da?"

Nurse Rue shudders, "Please don't say that word..."

I said, "Nyet saying da? Pozholista tell me what's wrong?"

Nurse Rue said, "Please stop speaking Russian!"

I said, "Th-that's Russian?" I'm dumbstruck.

Dr. Kolkol said, "Does little Nurse Rue not like Russians?"

Nurse Rue said, jumps and starts shaking worse than ever, "D-Dr. Kolkol!"

I said, "Mne zhal... I seemed to disturb him." I look at the sunflower in his pocket, "Podsolnechnik..."

Dr. Kolkol said, "Hmm? Little bird knovs Russian?" Odd smile, "Interesting.."

I see Vodka pad by and I said, "Kisa..."

*In his room*

I said, "So Dr. Vanya, what are you going to do to me?"

Dr. Kolkol said, while restraining me, "Sit and relax in the chair, da? I'll be back, da?" Then he goes off.

Dr. Kolkol said, "If anyone disturbs me nurse, I vill kife them the physical exam vith Nurse Leadpipe."

He comes back and got Nurse Rue to take pictures of us two with him putting a red dot on my forehead then placed the photo in front of the security camera, which Dr. Wurst or Germany is in charge of.

Dr. Kolkol said, "You vere kettink Lobotomy but nov you're kettink physical exam. I vill start vith your head."

He runs his fingers through my brown hair, "You're fery beautiful, Podsolnechnik."

He kisses me and I kiss back with no reserves. I blush, "What if they hear?"

Dr. Kolkol said, "Soundproof room and no sound on camera thanks to Dr. Cheapskate." I somehow know that is Austria.

*Later I get put back in my cell but all he did was kiss me... He hinted next time he would be more through*

I said, "Hi Arthur, I see you're back."

Arthur said, "Oh my God, Kat, you're alive!"

I blush, "Da... I am."

Arthur said, "I'm so happy! I would hug you if I wasn't in this damn straight jacket..."

I debate either or not it would bee worth solitary confinement to let him out but then a doctor came in.

Dr. Hero said, "Time for your medicine." Nurse Maple comes in with a bottle of Sassprevention and maple syrup.

Britain said, "Bloody Wanker! You make me not see my friends!"

I ask, "Alfred, is your nurse, Matthew?"

Dr. Hero asked, "You mean, Nurse Maple?"

I said, "His name is Matthew... I know it is."

Dr. Hero said, "Did that Commie do something to you?"

I blush, "He gave me a physical."

Dr. Hero said, "Whatever, just take your meds."

I go into the farthest corner away, "What does that do to me?"

Nurse Maple gives me the medicine a spoonful of maple syrup while humming 'Spoonful of Sugar'.

It has no effect since I temporarily have Russia's immunity.

I said, "Nurse Romano should take it."

Dr. Hero said, while trying to get Britain to take his medicine, "Heh, don't let him hear you say that."

Loud shouting is heard from the hall.

I said, "What's that?"

Gaara said, "Get off of me!"

A familiar voice said, "Stop it I say!"

Dr. Awesome said, "He is going to the quiet room, Dr. Fox!"

Dr. Fox or Nichole said, "What for?"

Dr. Hero said, "Sounds like the usual argument..."

I said, "What did he do this time?"

Dr. Hero said, "No idea."

Dr. Kolkol said, "Play nice or you vill stay in confinement for a couple of days."

Gaara makes growling sounds.

Dr. Fox said, "Stop distressing my patient, Dr. Kolkol! Dr. Awesome, what did he do to deserve this?"

Dr. Awesome said, "He used his sandshield on me."

Dr. Fox said, "That only happens if you're trying to hurt him! What were you doing?"

Dr. Awesome said, "I tried to give him Awesome."

Dr. Fox said, "If I'm correct. I'm the one supposed to prescribe and give him his meds." With I imagine, a glare on her face.

Dr. Awesome said, "Everyone needs Awesome!"

She took Gaara to his room and said, "No!"

Nurse Rue said, "Dr. Kolkol wants to..."

Russia said, "Kisa! Pozholista wake up!"

I opened my eyes, I don't have a fever anymore, "What is it, Dr. Kolkol?"

Russia said, "Chto?"

I explain my dream and everyone's role in it.

Arthur said, "I'm not insane!"

I said, "I know. I tried to convince them that but they wouldn't listen."

Prussia said, "That Psychopath, a Doctor!?"

Russia said, "You a Doctor is funny." ^J^

America shivers, "Russia giving a Lobotomy..."

I'm suddenly very hungry... I ask, "How long was I out?"

Nichole said, "Three days."

I said, "Three whole freaking days of Nienescape! No wonder I'm starving."

Russia said, "I kot you a present, Kisa."

I said, after I ate my fill of chicken Alfredo, "Oh really? What is it?"

Russia said, "Toris! Brink Podsolnechnik's present!"

Lithuania said, "Right away Mr. Russia!" He came back in with a red dress across his arms.

I said, "It's beautiful!" I hug Russia.

Simone said, "Nov zat she's avake... Vee can ko on our date nov, Gill."

Prussia said, "Awesome." He doesn't want Russia with him.

Simone playfully shoves him, "I know zee best restaurant in tovn."

Russia said, "YA tebya lyublu."

I said, "YA tozhe tebya lyublu."

*later I am wearing the sparking red dress while Abby is wearing my blue dress with the black lace**Simone and Prussia are wearing regular clothes*

I'm twirling in it, "It's fun."

Russia said, "You look so pretty moi Podsolnechnik."

I'm blushing the same color of the dress, "Spasibo." He gives me a light kiss and I kiss back.

Prussia asked, "Are you ready to go yet?"

I said, "Da... Where are we going again?"

Simone said, "You are going to a good restaurant Abby knows with Canada, Nichole, Russia, Abby, and Gaara."

Prussia said, "Come on Frau!"

I said, "Good thing Abby knows where we're going. Good luck Simone!"

Simone said, "Thanks!"

They head off.

I smile, "Aren't they perfect for each other, don't ya think Abby?"

Abby said, "Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6 Simone's Date

Kat in the Big World ch. 6 Simone's Date

Brief recap: Dream of Nienescape and Simone has a date with Prussia to get to.

*Simone's POV*

Simone said, "It may not be fancy but it's got ze best wurst!" As they both entered Leiste deinen Wurst or Do your Wurst.

Prussia said, "Hmm... I've nefer been in here before."

I said, "You're in for a treat, Liebing. You know you're the first guy I brought here." As I gently pull him inside.

He said, "Kesese! Zat's because you haven't met anyone as awesome as me!"

I said, "Yeah. You're awesome."

*At the entrance of the club*

I said, "I like ze music here... It's makes me forket everyzink bad zat has happened."

Prussia said, "Vow..." and puts an arm around me.

I said, "Vith you I don't feel skairt."

*In the club and after dancing with Prussia, went to the bathroom*

After I came back I get grabbed with a hand over my mouth.

I try to scream but it came out as, "Mmm!" He drags me to a dark corner, I hit him in his crotch just as I run away my shirt ripped, apparently the guy grabbed it, Prussia caught me then pulled me behind him.

Prussia punched the guy as hard as he can.

The guy got knocked out and I'm blushing trying to hold my now useless shirt together.

Prussia said, "Arshlock... Come on Liebe."

I said, "Uhh..." Then without looking at me gives me his jacket which I promptly put on. "Let's go, my Hero."

*At Germany's*

I said, "I'm going to change."

Prussia said, "I'll make you some Wurst."

I said, "I'm full but can you make me hot chocolate instead?"

Prussia said, "Ja."

I kiss him lightly on his lips, "Thank you." I change then come back and Kat is there.

*Kat's POV*

I come in laughing with the rest of them, "Prussia, you're making hot chocolate. Can I have some?"

Prussia said, "Here." Then he makes more.

I said, "Spasibo." then drinks it.

Simone grabs the other looking into it intensely.

*Simone's POV*

Why me?

Abby said, "You're awfully quiet, Frau."

I drink it, "It's been a long night... I sink I vill head to bed."

Gaara offers, "Want a cookie before you turn in?"

I said, "Not tonikht. Sank you, sough."

*I leave to try to sleep*

*Kat's POV*

Germany asked, "Broder... vat happened?"

Prussia sighs, "She had a roukh night."

Germany asked, "A roukh night?"

Prussia said, "A guy tried to hurt her."

I said, "What!" I go on a rant.

Russia said, "Was it... your... you know?" (2P)

Prussia said, "It vas."

Russia is thinking about his own 2P and is quiet.

I'm still ranting and isn't noticing anything.

Nichole asked, "Ivan, is something wrong?"

I stopped, "What are you guys talking about?"

Russia said, "Nyet, is nothink."

Then we all head to bed.

*Simone's POV*

I'm up at midnight and decides to get a glass of water. I see Liebe sleeping on the couch and hopes that he had a better dream than she had.

Prussia's snoring and talking in his sleep, "Father Fritz... Watch over me..."

Simone smiles and thinks: He's so adorable when he's sleeping.

Prussia mumbled, "Vati..."

I freeze and think: ... Maybe it's a good dream.

Prussia is suddenly thrashing and shouting, "Nien! Nien! Get the hell away from me!"

I splash my water on him to wake him up, "I'm sorry... You vere hafink bad dream."

Prussia is shaking a little, "Sanks, Frau..."

Simone said, "Vant to sleep vith me? I hafen't been sleepink vell eiser..."

Prussia said, "Sure."

I said, "You might want to change shirts..."

Prussia said, while stripping off his wet shirt to reveal a toned stomach, "Ja... Vat vere you dreamink about?"

I turn my face away blushing, "I vas dreamink of my Vati too..." faces him and touches his face gently, "It's okay."

Prussia said, "Mien Vati vas strict but zat vasn't ze nightmare..."

I said, "Vat vas zen?"

Prussia said, "You know I'm a country right?"

I said, "I saw you on TV sometimes... I know vho you vere. I vould hug you but you're still vet."

Prussia grabs a towel, "Zen you vould know zat Ifan is ze country of Russia."

I said, "Ja... He's fery intimating." Hugs him, "I'm sorry vat he did to you but you hafe to let ze bitterness ko... I know vat you feel but it makes you ze better person... If you forkife zem."

Prussia said nothing.

I said, "You'll feel better ven you do."

Prussia goes to his room drying off and changing shirts I step in.

I lay down on the bed and settles in, "Join me if you like."

Prussia climbs in, "Guten nacht, Liebe."

*The next morning*

Simone is sleeping soundly for the first time in years.

I'm on top of Russia's chest with my tails swishing across his sleeping form. I said, "I wonder what he's dreaming about..."

Russia is murmuring in Russian, I just happened to see a shooting star and I wished, I wish I can speak Russian and know what I'm saying." I thought: I took Britan's advice.

Russia mumbles, "Sunflower." I wonder if he meant me... He hugs me tighter, "My Sunflower..." I nuzzle him.

I said, "Dobre utro, Vanya."

He wakes up, "Mmm... Dobre utro."

I speak entirely in Russian, "What's for breakfast?"

Russia unconsciously answering in Russian, "I don't know. But I think I can smell eggs."

I said, In Russian, "I'm speaking Russian right now."

Russia said," Chto?" Just realized it and is staring at me.

I smile, in Russian, "I made a wish and it came true."

At the breakfast table...

I said, in Russian, "Can I have scrambled eggs?"

Nichole said, "What?"

I said, in Russian, "What? I can only speak Russian now?!"

Nichole said, "Kat! What the hell did you do!"

I said, in Russian, "I wished on a star... I'm sorry."

Russia said, translating for me, "She wished on a star..."

Britain nearly choked on the tea he's drinking, "What the bloody hell did I tell you about doing that?!"

I said, "MNE zhal!"

Britain starts swearing very loudly.

Scotland just walked up, "Oi, wat's all the yellin about?"

Russia said, "Podsolnechnik wished upon a star..."

Simone said, "Vat's ze big deal?"

Scotland swears very loudly, "Ye damn Idjet! What the hell didja do tha' for!"

I blush, in Russian, "I wanted to speak the language Vanya speaks... Is that so bad?"

Russia said, "She wanted to speak Russian..."

Britain said, "Then why didn't you learn the normal way!"

I said, in Russian, "That could take years! Can you fix it, pozholista?"

Russia said," That could take years..."

Britain said, "Russia could have taught you! Privately in fact!"

Russia said, "Can you fix it?"

Britain said, "... Fine. Come on Alistair, we have some work to do."

Nichole said, "Here." Puts down a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs, "Do you want a biscuit or hash browns?"

I make a crinkled nose at hash browns and she said, "Biscuit then?" I nod up and down. She gives me a buttered biscuit.

I said, "Spasibo!" Then I ask Russia to ask for honey in Russian. Nichole puts the honey down before he can ask.

I use it and say, "Spasibo!"

Nichole said, while smiling, "I know you too well Kat."

I got done eating I ask in Russian, "Can I watch Happy Tree Friends?"

Russia said, "Vat is Happy Tree Friends?"

America laughs, "It's banned in Russia.

I said, in Russian, "Da. Why not watch it?"

Russia said, "Oh? Why?"

America said, "Probably cause the name and style of the animation is very misleading..."

Russia said, "In vat way?"

I turn it to Flippy's first episode then sits in Russia's lap and Russia said, "This is adorable." Flippy flips out, he said, "Oh... Sat's vhy?"

I said, "Da."

Russia said, "It still looks cute..."

America said, "Now that I think about it, Flippy reminds me of Russia..."

Russia said, "Fufu..."

I said, In Russian, "I guess that would make me Flaky, Da?"

Simone said," Now is ze time to tell him... Come on don't let Ze Awesome Prussia vimp out!"

Prussia said, "I nefer said anysink about forkivink..."

Simone convinced him to do it.

He said nothing.

Simone said," If not for yourself then do it for me, Liebe. Please?"

Prussia said, "Fine... Ifan!"

Russia said, "Vat is it comrade?"

Simone is making go on motions with her hands.

Prussia mutters, "Forkife..."

Russia didn't ever expect him to say that, "Chto?"

I said, in Russian, "Forgive, Vanya... He forgives you."

Simone hugs Prussia, "I'm so proud of you!"

Prussia said nothing.

I get of Russia's lap, in Russian, "Face him and say something or hug him! Tell him Mne zhal!"

Prussia suddenly runs to the bathroom and retches.

Simone knocks on the bathroom door, "Oh Liebing...! Do you feel better?" After a moment's hesitation she opens the door, shuts it, and pats his back until he is done.

Simone said, "You vere very brafe, Liebing. It's okay."

Prussia is panting and paler than usual.

Simone gives him his toothbrush, "Here you ko... Zat's it... Take it easy."

Prussia said, "Thanks Frau..."

Simone runs her fingers through her hair, "I would say anytime but I don't vant you sick all the time."

Prussia smiles weakly. He said, "I voult kiss you right now, but Zat's probably not a good idea..."

Simone hugs him and he hugs back.

*Later*

I said, "Hollaloola! My voice is back!" I run around everywhere.

Russia giggles, "Kisa is silly."

I tackle him, "Hah!" My tails swish over my prey, "I win."

Russia pins me, "Nyet."

I giggle and flip myself so I'm on top, "Nyet." Then he pins me to the wall and my heart is beating rapidly. I pull him in for a kiss and he kisses back a little roughly. Then France interrupted, by clearing his throat. Russia pulls away , "Chto?"

France said, "We're all having dinner tonight for Valentine's Day."

Russia said, "Oh really? Vere?"

France said, "La Bella." He thinks: They will never see it coming! He did it with Seychelles' help.

Gaara is pondering.

Russia said, "Okay. Sounds fun, da?"

I said, "I'll wear my red dress."

Russia smiles.

Nichole is grumbling.

I ask, "Gaara... Does she own a dress?"

Gaara gives me a look and raises a nonexistent eyebrow.

I grab Nichole real quick, "We're going shopping."

Nichole struggles as much as possible.

I said, "Da!" Nichole gets away.

Gaara said, "Kat...?"

I said, "What?"

Gaara is struggling to find the words, "I... want to propose."

I said, "I'm so happy for you!"

Gaara said, "Not so loud!"

I said, "Sorry..."

Gaara said, "... I would like to do it tonight but... Well... "

I said, "I have to get her!" Runs too catch up.

Gaara said, "Good luck with that..."

I said, "I'll try... Come on! We are getting you a dress!" I grab her then she used substitution jutsu. "I said, "Nyet!"

Russia said, "What's wrong, Kisa?"

I tell Russia about what Gaara is planning, "Can you help me get her?"

Russia gives me a childlike smile, "Da, of course... Fufu."

*later *

I said, "That's a beautiful dress... Come on. We got to go or we'll be late!"

Nichole said, "But why? I hate dresses..."

Russia said, "Vhy?"

I said, "The food will get cold!"

Russia said, "Vhy vould pretty girl like you hate dresses?"

Nichole said, "Call it a bad experience, okay..."

I said, "I would love to hear the story later... We're running late!"

Nichole said, "Fine..."


	7. Chapter 7 La amour des Valentine's Day

Kat in the Big World La amour des Valentine's day or the love of Valentine's Day

Quick recap: Gaara plans to propose to Nichole and France has something up his sleeve...

At La Bella at 11:59 P.M.

France thought : 10 seconds till midnight...

Gaara said, "Nichole..."

She asked, "Yes?"

France thought: 5... 4...!

Gaara said, "Will you... marry me?"

Nichole is speechless.

France said, "2... 1... 0!"

The countries turn chibi and Gaara too.

Nichole said, "What the?!" Looking at chibi Gaara, "Oh my..."

I said, "Chto?"

France said, "We won't turn back until we kiss our loves true."

I said, "Why are you talking backwards?"

Little Russia said, "Chto?"

I ask, "Ivan, do you remember me?"

Little Russia is staring at me, "How do you know my name?" He suddenly smiles, "You're pretty..."

I blush, "Spasibo... France... I kinda hate you right now..."

France said, "Why would you hate me, madame?"

I said, "You made them chibi! Sure they're cute but they don't remember us!"

France said, "Who are you again?"

Simone said, "Liebing doesn't remember me eizer."

Nichole said, "Gaara?"

Gaara said, "Who are you? You're not afraid..?"

Nichole has a sad expression... "No... Gaara... I'm not."

Gaara said, "You're beautiful.."

Nichole smiles, "Thank you."

I ask," Where's Germany?"

Little Italy said, "Holy Rome?"

Holy Roman Empire said, "Italy..."

I am surprised, "Germany is Holy Rome?!"

Little Prussia said, "Bruder!"

Abby said, "Poor Canada... I notice you, Matthew."

Little Canada said, "You do?"

Abby said, "I've always been able to see you..." Blushes. He hugs her and kissed her cheek by accident. He returns to normal.

America said, "Whoa! Mattie got big!"

I said, "So... That's it then."

Holy Rome said, blushing, "Italy... Kiss me?"

Italy said, "Holy Rome?"

Holy Rome said, "Maybe... we return to normal."

Italy said, "O... Okay..." Holy Rome kisses him and nothing happened.

Holy Rome said, "Sorry Italy..."

Italy said, "It's okay Holy Rome."

I said, while facepalm myself, "Oh crap... Abby or Simone... Do you drive?"

They said, "Ja."

I said, "Good... Cause Nichole and I can't drive worth anything."

Nichole has Gaara clinging to her leg somewhat.

I said, "Aww... That's so cute!" Russia hugs me tightly, I ruffle his hair, "You're cute too." He smiles.

*later *

I said, "Russia, do you want to sleep with me?"

Simone asked, "Prussia, same question?"

Russia said, "Da."

Prussia is very religious and raised around men.

Prussia blushes, "Uhh..."

Simone blushes, "It's okay Liebe... You don't haf too. But you haf before."

Prussia took it as something else, "I sinned!?"

Simone high blushes, "Uh... No. We slept together because we both had nightmares..."

Prussia said, "Oh... kesese! Ze Awesome Prussia assisted ze frau?"

Simone said, "Ja."

I pick Russia up and twirl him around," Let's go to sleep, da?"

Russia giggles, "Da."

*The next morning Russia is using my body... most specifically my boob as a pillow *

I wake up, "Vanya...!" I blush.

Russia wakes up, "Dobre utro... "

I said, "Dobre utro... Can you sit up?"

Russia pouts, "But it's comfy..."

I said, "... It's my boob."

Russia said, smiles, "Da! And it's soft..."

America knocks, "It's time for breakfast Miss. Kat."

Russia gets down saying, "Yay!" He runs for the kitchen.

Nichole yells, "I made waffles!"

I wonder what it would have been like if he was full grown... and got a nosebleed. "Damn it!" I wash my hands then got a paper towel.

Gaara had walked by and saw the blood... He is shaking slightly. With giving me a weird look, "A-are you hurt?"

I blush, "No... You will understand later!"

Gaara said nothing.

I throw the napkin away and washes my hands again, "Let's eat some waffles!"

*At the table*

I put peanut butter on mine, "Yum!"

Britain has a black hood pulled over his head.

I said, "Britain... Why do you have the hood?

France smirks, "Because 'e 'as ugly 'air."

Britain said, "Shut up, Frog!"

France said, "Ohonhonhon."

I said, "I'm sure it's not that bad..."

Britain said nothing.

I sat Russia in my lap, "I bet France is just being mean."

Gaara looks uncomfortable.

Simone sets Prussia in her lap too, "Ja."

Scotland throws something at Britain. I set Russia down, "You're going in time out, Alistair."

Scotland said, "Wa' did I do?"

I said, "I saw you, so don't play innocent. I will not tolerate bullying." I put him in a corner, "Stay there and count to sixty." I hug Britain, "Are you okay?"

Britain jumps and mumbles, "Fine..."

I set him down.

Simone is worried Prussia won't change.

Prussia said, "Hey frau, haf you seen my awesome birt?

Simone said, "Ja. Gilbird is cute!"

Prussia said, "Kesese! Ja! Just like ze awesome me!"

Simone said, "Ich Liebe dich..."

Prussia goes red.

Nichole said, "Wait a second... Oh no!"

Simone said, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't haf done zat."

Nichole said, "Guys, the other countries probably turned chibi too!"

I said, "Yeah, we need to gather them together."

Gaara kisses her cheek then he changes, Poof.

Nichole is slightly taken aback and blushes, "Gaara!"

She continued, "Gaara, Matthew, and I will look for them. The rest of you wait at the conference building."

I said, "Okay, sounds good to me." Prussia kisses Simone on her mouth and he changes. I'm sad that Russia hasn't tried yet.

Nichole said, "Prussia, you're coming too."

*Around lunch *

I said, "You two! Stop fighting!" We're busy with all the chibis and Russia hasn't kissed me yet.

Nichole said, "Alright, listen up!"

Luna gives a very loud bark to silence everyone.

Nichole said, "Thank you, Luna. Now, can anyone tell me what day it is?"

Chibi Russia is on my lap again, I said, "Valentine's Day."

Italy said, "Ve, It's Valentine's Day?'

France said, "The day of la amour, oui?"

I sigh, I think: He doesn't love me...

Russia thought: I will make a card for Podsolnechnik.

Nichole said, "Now whoever wants to can make a card or something."

I make cards with poems in them for everyone.

Greece said, "... I want a kitty."

I draw a cat with a poem about cats for Greece's card.

He starts messing with my tails...

I said, "Stop it!"

Greece said, "... But why?"

I said, "Because I said so! That is why!" It actually is turning me on, which I don't want.

Greece said, "... That isn't a good reason."

I puff up in defense, "Let Go!"

Russia kolkolkols at him and Greece lets go.

After a few minutes, "Vanya! That's enough!"

Russia grudgingly goes back to work.

I look what he's working on, "Podsolnechniks... How did you...?"

Russia jumps into my lap and kissed me. I gasp at the sudden weight change. He returned to normal. He pinned me to the ground while still kissing me as I wrap my arms around his waist.

He pulled away, "YA tebya lyublu moi Podsolnechnik."

I said, as I let him go, "YA tozhe tebya lyublu, Vanya."

We get up as Romania whined, "I'm Hungry..."

I said, "But, we just ate as a group. How can you be hungry?"

Romania said, "I don't get the same nutrition from the food you eat."

I said, "What do you eat then?"

Romania bears what are clearly fangs.

I said, "Is he...?" Thinking: A vampire?

Russia nods, "Da. Vladimir Dracul or Romania is a vampire."

Vladimir said, "Da."

Simone said, with quick thinking, "Would you drink Animal blood?"

Vladimir said, "Da..."

Simone said, "Kood. Then you come with me."

Vladimir whines, "But I don't wanna!"

Nichole said, "He's probably sensitive to the sun."

Simone said, "I didn't zink about zat."

Prussia said, "I'll go vith you, Liebe."

They leave.

*Later*

Simone hands him the bag of blood.

Romania bites happily into it.

Hungary said, "Eww! Do you have to do that at the table?!" By this time I gathered that Hungary and Romania hate each other. She kissed Austria and they changed.

Romania ignores her and continued drinking.

I said, "Look on the bright side, at least he didn't bite anyone."

Prussia looks a little grossed out.

I said, "Let's go on a picnic tomorrow." Taiwan and Japan, Belarus and Lithuania, Ukraine and Estonia, Latvia and Lichtenstein,

Greece and Seychelles, Texas and Hawaii, Romano and Belgium are big now.

Nichole said, "Who's going to watch the other countries?"

I said, "I was thinking everyone go."

Nichole raises an eyebrow at the many chibis, "Really?" 20 chibis have already changed though there are 40 left.

I said, "With the ones that are already transformed I think we can handle it..."

Nichole said, "I challenge you to find a park big enough."

I said, "Found one."

Nichole said, "What about Vlad?"

I said, "He can get an umbrella with SPF 150 on his skin or whatever."

Vladimir gives a loud burp.

Hungary said, "Say excuse me, you little mosquito!"

Vlad sticks his tounge out.

Hungary grabs him by his collar, "What did you do, Mosquito?!"

Vlad said, "What're you going to do about it?"

I said, "You two stop fighting!" France sneaks out, "Okay! Where did the mini perv go?!"

Gaara said, "I'll go find him... " He leaves.

*France's POV*

I walk into a bar in which I heard an angel singing... Good thing Germany has no drinking limit, Honhonhon...

Then, I saw her... She was 5ft, 7in 20 year old seawoman with brown hair and sea-green eyes. I fell in love instantly.

Gaara grabs a hold of me, "There you are."

I said, "Let Go of me! She's the one, I know it!"

Gaara glances up at the woman and said nothing. She got down because she finished her song.

I said, "May I kiss your hand?"

The beautiful woman said, "What?" Gaara sighs.

I said, "Please?'

She said, "No!'"

I said, "You're beautiful..."

She said nothing.

Gaara said, "Time to go."

I whined, "But... Gaara!"

That caught my Angel's interest, "Gaara? I watch your show! I'm Drew English. A famous British pop-star."

I said, "You're British? But all Britians aren't beautiful."

Drew said, "You're just a kid so I won't take offense to that comment."

Gaara said, "He's not just a kid. He's an adult."

Rose Drew slaps him and then realized she loved him, "I'm sorry, Love. Can you forgive me?"

France kisses her hand, "I'm fine, La Amour." Then I returned to normal.

Drew said, "What the...?"

France said, "Ohonhonhon. You're my true love, this proves it."

Gaara said nothing.

Drew said, "What the...?"

I said, leaving out the fact I did it to myself, "I had a wish that whenever I kissed my true love I would turn into a adult."

Drew blushes, "Oh, really...?"

Gaara muttered, "Did it to himself..." She is about to slap me then I kiss her and she kissed back.

Gaara leaves without saying anything.

Drew breaks apart, "Want to go to my concert two days from now?"

France said, "I would love to!"

Drew said, "Your friends can come to. I have free seats I can get you."

*Kat's POV again*

I noticed Gaara was back, "Where's France?"

Gaara said, "His 'true love'."

Britain said, "What! That bastard Frog found his true love before me!?"

Gaara looks at Britain, "Yes."

Romania said, "I'm hungry!"

I ask, "Is it true if you bite people they turn into vampires?"

Vlad answers, "It has to be a blood exchange. I would have to give you some of mine..."

I said, "That's fascinating! If you want to, bite me. Though I don't want to be turned."

Vlad has a hungry look on his face but sees Russia's expression.

Russia is smiling but his eyes say: Do it and you'll wish you had never been born...

I didn't notice, "I'm okay with donating blood but I have only done it with needles before."

Vlad said, "I-I'm allergic to O Positive blood type, which is yours... I'm sorry."

I said, "Oh."

Nichole said, What about O negative?"

Vlad said, "That's fine! Mind?" If he had a tail it would be wagging.

Nichole bends down, "No."

Shukaku protests but is ignored.

He happily bites down. Abby and Simone run from him dry heaving in the bathrooms. Prussia looks away and they come back only when he's done.

France enters in a grand fashion, "I met La Amour tonight! Black sheep of Europe will stay single if dzis keeps up!"

Britain said, "Shut up Frog!"

I change the TV channel to German weather.

German host said, "Tomorrow is going to be a beautiful day! Perfect for picnics and ze like!"

Nichole said, while rubbing her neck, "Sounds great."

I get her chocolate and thought of Harry Potter, "It helps."

Nichole said, eating it, "It wasn't a dementor you know."

I said, "Good ol' Harry Potter, we was raised on that stuff."

Britain said, "Really?"

I said, "Da. I love British literature! The Hobbit, Peter Pan, Beowulf, Harry Potter, and of course, The Lord of the Rings!"

Britain suddenly hugs me.

I blush, "Uhh... You're welcome." I ruffle his hair in a sisterly manner, "I think that somewhere a girl is waiting just for you to show up and she doesn't even know it." His girl somewhere in the world sneezes while writing in her diary.

Britain said, "Thanks."

I said, "You're welcome."

Gaara suddenly asked, "Nichole, what's your answer?" Nichole almost choked on the chocolate.

I said, "Don't choke... Too late"

Nichole manages to swallow, "Answer?"

Gaara faintly blushes, "It's one of two things, yes or no."

Nichole blushes as red as Romano's tomato, "Yes..."

He raised his sand shield around them both as I imagined them kissing.

I said, "Aww!" That's so sweet!"

He puts the shield down then slipped the silver ring onto her finger.

Nichole got even redder.

I said, "I think he did pretty well considering he turned chibi today."

The next morning...

I grumble after we finished breakfast, "Stupid weatherman..." It's raining outside. "Why don't us girls have a day in? The boys can go somewhere else." Sweden is depressed because Finland didn't change.

Nichole said, "Hey Gilbert, why don't you show the guys around.?"

Prussia said, "Sure... Let's ko!"

Vlad said, "But I'm hungry...!"

I said, "Vlad can stay... Just no objecting to whatever we watch."

Nichole said, "He can have some... Just not too much, okay?"

I said, "Russia... no picking on the chibis while I'm gone."

Russia said, "Okay."

Vlad finished while Gaara had a slight eye twitch. Then the guys all head to the museum of history in Berlin.

Prussia left carrying Holy Rome on his shoulders.

I said, "Aww... so cute."

I do Abby's and Simone's hair then makeup. While they are getting mine done the doorbell rings, "Can someone get that?"

Nichole opens the door and fake Prussia, Canada, and Russia step inside. I join them when I finished.

Fake Prussia said, "We decided to come back."

Simone said, "But... Gilbert, weren't you showing ze ozers around? Where's Luidwig?"

Fake Prussia said, "Mien Bruder

can show the others around, Liebe."

Nichole said, "But he's still a chibi."

Fake Russia said, "Don't worry about it. Gaara can take care of him, Da?"

Nichole said, "What about Vlad?"

Fake Canada said, "Safe in sunscreen and an umbrella... just in case."

Nichole is still suspects them and is uneasy.

Simone said, "Let's watch a movie!"

Abby and Simone don't suspect them at all.

Nichole said, "What do we watch?"

Vlad pops out of nowhere, "Yeah... what?"

I said, "Vlad... I thought you were gone."

Vlad sits on the couch, "I got bored so I came back."

I said, "Let's watch Spirited Away."

Nichole said, "Sounds good."

Vlad said, "So long as it isn't Twilight."

*While watching the movie *

I said, "Aww! The coal puffs are so cute! Right, Vanya?"

He didn't answer so I said, "Vanya?"

Fake Russia said, "Oh... Da. Cute."

I think, Is that really Vanya? I try to get Nichole alone.


	8. Chapter 8 A not so adverage day

Kat in the Big World chapter 8: A not so average day

Violet's tale

"Bonjour! Parles-veus francais?"

I found myself saying for what feels like the millionth time.

It's Hello, Do you speak French? in French.

In my new highschool, Gut Noch Hohe Schule, Is Awesome High... Apparently that is that it says from German translated into English.

Though I don't see what's awesome about it. I am a 5ft 4in tall, French girl with light blonde hair and purplsih blue eyes.

I moved here because my Dad works in the steel business all around the world and I move around a lot.

This time I moved to Berlin, Germany so his business can expand here.

I sigh;_It__'__s__going__to__be__a__long__day__._

I am in the frount office with the other new students here.

I sat next to a blonde haired girl who just sneered at me. She said something in German and then sat in another seat.

Great. Just the Welcome I needed.

Thanks Dad for transferring me in the middle of my Junior year.

The principal showed up and started saying stuff in German and I can't understand a single word.

I said, "Pardon me, Monsieur, can you please speak in English? I don't speak German." The girl who scooted away from me laughed.

He repeated, "As I vas sayink... Welcome to Awesome Highschool. We only have you two as new students. I'm sure you vill be the best of friends showing each other around and stuff. Now get your schedules and find your next class. If you ever need help during the day, I am here." He handed us our schedules then he left to his office.

I glance at my schedule and it's Freshman P. E. I sigh. I wanted to be on the swimming team. Oh well. I go and the P. E. teacher started saying stuff in German.

I said, "Pardon me, Madam, can you please speak in English?"

She gave me a dirty look and continued, "Ve have a new student, Class... This is Violet Cuire. Everybody welcome her, she just transferred from France."

I blush in the spotlight. Then the bell rang signaling the class is over, that principal took longer than I thought! I check my list and Merci, it's Culinary Arts! I go to my next class with a smile on my face and then the same girl I saw in the Main Office bumped into me.

Her smile sparkled with malice as she said, "I know you don't speak German Frau, but vatch where you're koink! Mien Gott! How stupid can you get!" I flinch. I don't like bullying at all... Especially if it's me.

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes shouted at her in German, "Verlassen sie die frau allien!" What I learned later is she said, "Leave the woman alone!"

The girl with brown hair turned to the girl that just talked to me and said, "She's my friend. If you mess vith her, you mess with me."

The other girl said, to me, "Zis isn't over, frau..." Then she walked to her next class.

The girl with brown hair and blue eyes said, "Hi, I'm Simone Stein. I'm sorry you met Ange Kalt... She moved away last year for suspension but she just got to come back this semester."

I said, "Merci! I mean, Zank you, Simone." I smile at her.

Simone said, "It's no problem... Vat's your name and next class?"

I said, "Violet Cuire, I'm the new girl who transferred from France. Culinary Arts is my next class."

Simone said, "Really? So does my friend, Abby. I'll valk you to class."

I said, "It's nice to know that not all the people 'ere are mean."

Simone said, "That's just Ange or in English, she's Angel. I'm sure you'll like Abby."

In my next class...

The teacher said in English with a heavy German accent, "Okay Class, vee are going to cook wurst! After vee cook zem vee ket to eat! Ket in kroups of three and hafe fun!"

Simone, Abby, and I are in a group. I get into my element and start cooking. After all, Curie means cook. I may be rich and don't ever have to but I really enjoy cooking! Everybody needs to learn how to cook! I've learned from the some of the finest Chefs in France thanks to my parents refusal to fire them. So they moved with us.

Abby said, "Guten tag! Ich bin Abby!"

Simone said, "Our new friend, Violet doesn't know German."

Abby said, "Oh... Sorry. Good day! I'm Abby!"

I said, as I put our wurst in the oven, "Merci. I mean, Dzank you. But I 'aven't 'ad a good day."

Abby said, "You have a cool accent! Say somekink else!"

I said, "I readzer not."

The teacher said, "Time's up! It's time to ket zese puppies out of the oven!" As she went by each one and judged it. Simone took ours out of the oven and the teacher said, "Kood vork, frau!"

Simone said, "You're really good at vis. Vhy didn't you tell us you cook?"

I blush at the compliment, "I learned from my chefs at home."

Abby and Simone get wide eyed, "Vow... Vat is amazing!"

I said, "Want to hang out sometime?"

Abby and Simone said, "Sure!"

I said, "Maybe next weekend. Dzis weekend we're still moving in."

That night I write in my diary.

_Dear__Diary__:_

_Today__I__met__the__weirdest__people__! __I__really__enjoyed__meeting__my__new__German__friends__, __Abby__and__Simone__. __They__are__just__awesome__people__and__I__'__m__so__lucky__to__have__found__them__! __I__'__m__still__having__nightmares__about__my__almost__-__abduction__in__my__beautiful__Paris__. __I__miss__it__so__much__... __Paris__, __I__mean__. __I__still__plan__on__going__to__Cambridge__University__in__London__. __I__'__ve__always__wanted__to__go__there__. __It__'__s__getting__late__so__, __au__revoir__! __I__hope__I__dream__of__pirates__tonight__! __Love__, __Violet__._

_The__next__day__. __I__wake__up__early__then__realize__it__was__Saturday__. __The__day__we__all__go__on__a__trip__to__the__museum__. __A__day__that__will__change__my__life__, __forever__. __It__started__as__normal__, __as__any__other__weekend__would__go__. __I__pull__my__handle__next__to__my__bed__and__call__the__kitchen__staff__for__blueberry__pancakes__. _They asked me if I wanted breakfast in bed and I said, "Not dzis morning."

From my balcony that I was breathing in the crisp February air and shivered. I walk downstairs into our kitchen table and eat my steaming blueberry pancakes. Then my parents join me at the table; my Dad's name is Gerard and my Mom's name is Christina.

Dad said, "So you're ready to go, Vi?"

I said, "Oui, Merci. Let's go, if you are done."

_At__the__German__Historical__Museum__. __It__was__a__sunny__day__with__not__a__cloud__in__the__sky__. __It__was__the__kind__of__day__you__would__expect__nothing__would__happen__, __I__was__wrong__._

I just came back from the restroom by myself and I saw him.

There was a maybe 9 year-old boy with forest green eyes, bushy eyebrows, short blonde hair, with a green little soldier outfit while speaking in a british accent.

Arthur said, "Where are you, you bloody gits!"

I said, "Are you lost, Little One?"

Arthur said, all wide eyed, "E-ello, I'm Arthur Kirkland... I lost my friends while using the Loo."

I said, "I'm Violet Curie. I'll help you find your friends." I figured they were little boys.

A tall guy with blonde hair, a big nose, and violet colored eyes said, "Oh zere you are, Comrade!"

I suddenly start sweating with my palms shaky... I start thinking: _What__if__that__was__the__guy__in__the__van__in__Paris__trying__to__pull__me__in__? __It__'__s__unfair__and__I__know__it__but__I__'__m__so__scared__._

Arthur said, while putting his hand on mine, "Violet, you okay?"

Before I could say anything I saw my Mom who was saying, "Violet! Oh, dzere you are! I was worried sick!"

My Mom said, "Who's dzis?"

The tall guy said, "I'm Ivan Braginski, Comrade."

My Dad came just behind her, as Ivan shakes his hand in a really strong grip, "You're Russian, aren't you? All Russians have strong grips!"

Ivan said, "Correct, Comrade. Vell anyvay, I knov hov uncomfortable Violet is so, I'll just be leafing."

I said, while blushing, "Bye Arthur!"

Arthur said, "Bye."

They join a guy with red hair and no eyebrows. Who is with a sandy blonde haired kid.

Gaara starts holding his head saying, "No! I won't...!" He suddenly goes slack. He runs to the middle of the street. While the skies darken and rumble loud as his beast is unleashed. He looks disturbing as he is currently half monster and half man.

I said, "Isn't someone going to help him!" I push past my fear and my protective instincts kick in. I run toward him.

Arthur said, "No, Love!" He got in front of me, jumped, and kissed me then he grew bigger to man size as he shielded me from Gaara's attack.

I said, "What!" Then he pinned me down as he drips blood on my cheek.

Arthur said, "Stay down, Love!"

I said, "Arthur... You're hurt."

Arthur said, with a daring smile, "I'm a country Love! Don't worry about me!"

Then a girl with fox ears appears, along with a girl with cat ears and two tails just when Shukaku was about to rip Ivan in half.

Nichole said, "Gaara! Get in control! I know you can!"

Gaara is holding his head and is struggling against Shukaku in a battle inside him.

Gaara won and he is panting in triumph.

_I__will__forever__be__altered__, __for__this__was__the__day__I__met__my__true__love__._

Arthur said, just as a rainbow appeared in the sky, "All us countries you see here... we were cursed until we kissed our true love."

_I__'__m__no__longer__afraid__of__what__lies__before__me__. __With__Arthur__here__, __I__am__at__peace__, __even__in__the__middle__of__war__._

_The__End__._


	9. Chapter 9 Her Butler, Cunning

Kat in the big world ch. 9 _Her__butler__, __Cunning__._

Violet felt her heart beating with adrenaline , "Thank you for saving me, Love."

France said, while talking about Violet "Who's dzis?"

Britain said, "Who the bloody hell do you think it is Frog!?"

Violet noticed Drew, "It's Rose 'Drew' English! Oh... If only I had a pen and something to write with! I love your music!" France and Britain are arguing.

Drew said, "Oh, well... Thank you."

Violet said, "I'll see you at your concert. I can't wait to tell Abby and Simone!

Canada asked, "Abby?"

Prussia asked, "Simone?'

They both said, "It can't possibly be..."

Violet said, "Oh, you know them then?" They described their girlfriends.

Violet said, "Oui."

I said, "Wow, what a small world! I'm Kat, Abby's cousin."

Violet said, "Oh really? Pleased to meet you."

I said, "See Britain... I told you that you would meet a girl."

Britain is blushing while rubbing his always somewhat messy hair, "Yeah..."

Violet has a thing for pirates, "If only he was a pirate..." I giggle.

Britain blushes, and France said, "Oi, Black Sheep of Europe! I'm talking to you!"

Britain said, "Shut up ya bloody Land Lubber!" He puts his hand over his mouth, apparently it had slipped out.

Violet giggles, "You are a pirate!"

Violet's parents show up and someone is lurking in the shadows with black hair and blood red eyes in a very nice suit. Only I seem to notice him and then he disappeared in the flash of black wings.

Christine and Gerard said, "Violet! You're safe darling!" They both hug her.

Violet blushes, "Yeah Mom..." She introduces us, "And this is Arthur. These are my parents, Christine and Gerard."

Britain bows and holds out his hand which Gerard promptly shakes, "A pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Curie . I am Arthur Kirkland. I can see where Violet got her stunning looks from Madame Curie."

Christine said, "A charming gentleman, I see. I hope Vi knows you're part of a dying breed."

Violet said, "Meman! You're embarrassing me in front of my love..."

Gerard said, trying to intimidate him, "Love, oui? What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Britain is not fazed in the least, "I have only the best and noblest intentions for your lovely daughter."

Gerard said, "Come over for dinner tonight." Tells him the address, "I expect to see you there at 6 o'clock sharp."

Violet said, "In German time, right Papa?"

Prussia said, "Kesese! As mine Bruder voult say, 'If you're late, you're dead!'

Britain said, "Not helping, Gilbert... Anyway, I'll be there."

Prussia said, "Vat? I vas just sayink..."

- At 6:45 Violet's POV -

Violet is helping the chefs out with an apron over her purple dress and the Butler looking on to what they are doing on occasion. The Butler mostly taught her how to cook things perfectly even though she was okay at it when she first met him. My Meman told me that I am now the best chef she has and jokingly said, "I only keep the other chefs around so you look good, Vi."

I look at the clock and said, "Merci! It's always a pleasure working with you, Chefs but I have a date to catch."

They wave goodbye and wish me good luck in French.

I said, "Merci!" As I walk to the front door.

Just when Britain was about to knock the Butler opened the door.

The Butler said, in a English accent, "Good day, Good Sir. My young Mistress Violet, is probably in the kitchen."

Britain said, Thank you, my good man."

I still have my apron on though I don't notice it, "That will be all, Merci, Sebastian."

Sebastian said, "If I can't do at least this, what kind of butler will I be?" He leaves, unnoticed his eyes flashed red as he turned the corner. "As you wish, Madame."

Britain kisses my hand, "You look lovely."

I blush, "You look handsome as well. Remember, my parents tend to be a little... over protective."

Britain said, "Yes. I know, Love."

I said, "Don't worry too much, Mother likes you. Speaking of that, "My parents are in the parlor. Are you ready to meet dzem?"

Britain said, "Of course, Love. Lead the way."

I then realized that I'm wearing my apron and I take it off promptly, "I'm still wearing it! Sorry about that." I lead him to the parlor.

Britain smiles and I said, "Cooking is my passion. I want to be a world famous chef when I grow up."

Britain said, "Really? I enjoy cooking as well."

I smile while my parents said, "Just in time. Sebastian just said that dinner is served."

Sebastian ushers us to the second dinning room and said, "This way." He seats us all then continued, "Tonight we have succulent Leg of lamb baked to perfection..." He drones on, being melodramatic as always when it comes to food.

I whisper to Britain in his ear, "He always does this."

Britain said, "Interesting."

I whispered, "He also comes within a minute of you calling, even if you called on the other side of the house."

Britain said, while looking at Sebastian very carefully, "Is that so...?"

Violet said, "Oui... I mean, Ja."

Britain said, "I see..."

I said, "He also doesn't like his picture taken."

Britain said, "Why?"

I said, "I don't know... Whenever I try, it always appears blurred or smudged."

Britain said nothing.

I said, "What's wrong?"

Britain said, "Can I get you alone?"

I said, "Excuse moi..." As I put my napkin back in the chair.

When we were alone...

I asked, "Oui?"

Britain said, "You haven't been messing with any occult stuff, have you? Or maybe your parents?"

Violet asked, "What kind of question is that? Of course I haven't. My Dad though... He keeps alot of secrets from Mom and me."

Britain is in deep thought.

I asked, "What is it?"

Britain said, "You'll think I'm mad..."

Violet said, "I can see unicorns, fairies, and other mythical creatures. Let me decide who's mad."

Britain is shocked but snaps out of it, "I think your butler might be a demon..."

I said, "That explains a lot... Uni!" I giggle, "Stop it, you're tickling me!" A unicorn is nudging me with her head.

Britain said, can clearly see Uni, "Okay... that's enough Uni." Uni stopped.

I asked, "So...What do you suggest?"

Britain said, "Well... I don't know Love. He's not hurting anyone, right now anyway."

I said, "So... Just keep an eye on him, right?"

Britain said, "Yes."

I said, "Let's go back, Love. So they won't get suspecting of us..." I kiss him then unloosed his tie and he runs his fingers through her hair messing it up a little. He breaks apart then he smiles.

I said, "Zere... We just came back from making out."

Britain said, "Uh... Why?"

Violet blushes, "I had to make up an explanation why we were gone for 20 minutes..."

Britain said, "Oh." Then we go back.

Christine has a phone in her hand and was about to call 112, the emergency number for Germany. Luckily she didn't hit send yet or else this would have been a far worse mess than it already is.

I said, "Mom! I was gone 20 minutes!" She clicked cancel.

Christine said, "Thank God you're here!" After that, she left the room.

Sebastian winces at either the word or that she was thanking him; maybe both. I eat the food and sip my red wine pretending not to notice.

Britain said, "What's wrong, Sebastian?"

Sabastian said, "Nothing... I just forgot that the dessert is in the oven." Quick as lightning he disappeared.

Britain starts eating.

Gerard trying to draw attention away, "How's the wine?"

Britain said, "It's excellent."

Gerard said, "Good. That wine was found on the Titanic and I opened it just for you. Cost me quite a pretty penny."

Britain winces at the mention of the Titanic, "Is that so...?"

Gerard asked, "Is something wrong, Britain?" He has a huge file of him now.

Britain said, "I'm fine."

Gerard said, "I know all about you... You were a pirate and you deal in the dark arts..."

Britain said, "So, Gerard. What are your passions? I myself have interests in History and the Occult."

Gerard smirks and said, "So you figured Sebastian out."

I pretend to be surprised but was never good at it. Though sometimes I get lucky and am able to pull it off, this isn't one of those times.

Britain has a very good poker face.

Gerard found the weakest link and asked me, "Vi, did Britain tell you about Sebastian?"

I said, "N-no..."

Britain said nothing.

Gerard said, "So, what are you scheming, Britain?"

Britain said, "Depends on your answer. Why do you have Sebastian and what did you promise him in return?"

Gerard said, "Fine. I'll tell you. It's because of Violet, the main heir to all my wealth."

I am shocked, "Me?"

Gerard said, "Yes, you. When you got kidnapped for those first couple of hours... I got Sebastian, to find you and protect you... Wherever you are. As long as he has a contract with me, he gets my soul in return for all his services."

Britain said nothing.

I am crying, "Dad! No! You can't!"

Sebastian said, "He has a contract... More wine, Madame?"

I turn around really quick, "You!I hate you!" I think, He's the first guy I trusted after the kidnapping... he betrayed me. He's going to kill my father... All because of me. My suppressed memory comes back, just a little, I remember pulling me out of the car with my kidnappers dead in the front seat and I held him clinging for dear life. He told me, "Not to worry, dear Mistress. Everything is going to be all right now." If I wasn't already crying, I would be by now. Then as quick as they came, the rest of the suppressed memory stayed suppressed.

Sebastian smiles, "That doesn't change anything."

I am seriously considering hitting Sebastian. I just want to hurt a tiny bit... "God!"

Sebastian winces.

I said, "I hope God sends you to hell and you stay there Sebastian!"

Sabastian said, "Where do you think I come from?"

Violet said, "That's why I said Stay!"

Sebastian said, "There are always people willing to make a deal. Even you, Mistress Violet. I offered something of great value to you.."

I am somewhat tempted if it was Father's soul.

Britain said, "No! Back off!"

I snap out of it, "I will never enter a contract with a demon!"

Sebastian smiles.

I said, "I really hate you! You tricked me!"

Britain said nothing.

I suddenly make a decision, "I'm going to move out! I'm old enough! There is nothing you can do to stop me if it's against my will to be here!"

Dad said, "But Violet!"

I said, "No Buts! I'll stay with my friends! I'm not living here anymore!" I grab Arthur's hand, "Come on! Let's go!"

Britain said, "Aye."

I take him to my room, "Just throw whatever's necessary in there first... Then I will pack what I want later."

Later...

I said, as we just got to Germany's house, "Zere... Zat wasn't so bad..."

Sebastian followed us.

I said, "He's still behind us, isn't he?"

Britain said, "Yes."

I have an angry tic mark, "You only have to protect me if I need you. I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU!"

Sebastian smiles but doesn't give anything away.

I said, "GOD! GOD! GOD!" I repeat until he is seemingly gone.

Britain said, "Don't worry about it, Love."

The tears I was holding in pour out, "Worry! Worry? I am the cause of my Father's Damnation!"

Britain said nothing.

I hug him getting him wet, "Ze-zere is nothing I can do... Except cry"

Britain said, "I might know someone who can."

I said, "Who? Where do I find zem?"

Britain said, as we walk inside Germany's house, "Kat! Nichole! Violet's dad made a deal with a demon."

Nichole said, "Yes?"

Britain said, "He promised his soul to the demon..."

Nichole said, "Arthur, stop right there... We can't help."

Britain said, "What?"

Kat said, "Once there is a contract, it can only be broken by the demon or the dad."

Nichole said, "Or a more powerful demon."

Gaara said, just as he walked in, "What's wrong?"

Britain said, "But..."

Kat said, "Gaara might actually be able to help."

Gaara said, "With what?"

Kat said, "Violet has a demon problem..."

Gaara asked, "What kind of demon problem?"

Kat said, "Her dad has a contract with a demon."

Gaara said, "How can I help?"

Kat said, "If we can get Shukaku to get rid of his contract..."

Gaara said, "Do you really think Shukaku will help?"

Kat said, "It's the only hope we have! I'll be damned if I don't try!"

Shukaku said, though Gaara, "I'll do it if I can have the little fox..."

Nichole said, "Hell No!"

Kat sighs, sounding not too thrilled, "We can always get Kuubi's help..."

Nichole said , "But we don't know when we'll see my dad again..."

I asked, "Your dad is a demon?"

Kat said, "What the hell do you suggest we do then?!"

Nichole said, "I don't know... We'll have to think about this carefully..."

Kat said with a sad expression, "So's my Mom but we can't possibly... reach her..."

Nichole runs a hand through her hair, "I don't know... For now, I'm going to sleep."

Kat yawns, "Maybe we'll think better in the morning..." She pulls Russia, "You coming?"

Russia is distracted, "Da..."

*Kat's POV *

The next morning Russia is using me as a pillow again.

I'm asleep stroking his hair murmuring, "Vanya..."

Russia is hugging me very tightly.

I hear my bones start to crack, "Ivan?"

Russia is sleepy, "Da...?"

I suddenly realize he is on my chest and my face turned really red, "Vanya!"

Russia is still drowsy, "Chto?"

I have a nosebleed, You're on my chest.." I put my arm over my face, "You're giving me a nosebleed."

Russia sits up and rubs his eyes, "Mne zhal."

I get up and rubs it off, "It's fine..."

Hungary is yelling from downstairs, "What do you mean, he's gone!?"

I said, "Damn! Haven't we got enough problems already?!"

I run down to where Hungary is at and said, "Who?"

Hungary said, "The blood sucking leech, That's who!"

Meanwhile with Vlad...

Vlad is wondering around muttering to himself, "God, I'm hungry..."

Raven and her little brother just were walking around. Raven is 17 year old girl with bluish black haired American.

Raven is not paying attention bumps into him, "Excuse me."

Vlad said, "No, it's fine."

She looks down and sees him, thinking: Cute kid, "Where are your parents?"

Vlad said, "Uh..."

Raven said, "My name's Raven Todd... I'm a vampire." Shows him her fake fangs, "This is my little brother, Mike. Are you hungry?"

Vlad said, while stunned, "You're pretty..."

Raven thinking: Poor little guy... he thinks I'm pretty?

Raven blushes, "I was about to get us some breakfast... Want some?"

Vlad said, "Da... That would be wonderful..." Then he laughs, "Vampire..."

Raven said, while smiling, "I'm kidding... My favorite series is the chronicles of Vladimir Todd."

Vlad grins wide exposing his fangs without meaning too, "I'm Vladimir Dracul."

Raven said, while laughing, "So, you're the vampire here and not the truth of her words and she saw his fangs more clearly,

"Whoa... Those are real." She is in awe and not scared at all.

Vlad shuts his mouth, "Uhh..."

Raven said, "That's so cool... Are you really hungry or would you rather have something to drink?"

Vlad swallows thickly, "Well..."

Raven said, while bringing her brother to her car in the front seat he's there , "Follow me. I'll give you something to drink." Vlad follows and Raven sits in the back seat with him. "I always wanted to say this to a vampire... bite me."

Vlad is nervous, "Are you sure?"

Raven pulls her hair off her shoulder and takes a deep breath, "I'm sure."

Vlad moves closer to her neck and hesitates a moment before biting into the AB Negative veins.

Raven gave a slight gasp of pain and while he was attached he changed to normal." Wow... You're amazing."

Vlad pulls back and blushes faintly, "Uh... I have to find my friends..."

Raven blushes, "I'll drive you there... If you want. Wow... You're handsome."

Vlad said, "Mersi." -Thank you-

Raven said, "It's the least I can do." She guessed it meant something along the lines of thanks. She took him to Germany's house after he told her the directions. She parks just as the sun went behind clouds, "I have a towel, sunscreen, and an umbrella in my trunk... Want me to get them?"

Vlad said, "No, I'll be fine."

Raven blushes, "Will I see you again?" Thinking: Please invite me to breakfast...

Vlad said, "If you like, you and Mike can come to breakfast."

Raven and Mike enters the house Raven is amazed.

Raven said, "Wow... It's two times bigger than our house at the Army base... My Dad's a Marine stationed here."

Germany said, "Vat?"

Raven said, "Sorry to intrude... I'm Raven and this is Mike." She rubs Mike's head affectionately.

Hungary said, "Where the hell did you go!"

Raven is embarrassed, "Is this your girlfriend?"

Hungary said, "Like what the hell never! I would never date that thing!"

Raven sighs in relief, "What's for breakfast?"

I see Raven, "Hi! I'm Kat!" My tails swish, "So which one is your soulmate?"

Vlad said, "Me."

I said, "Oh cool! Have you told her yet?"

Raven said, "Soulmate?"

Vlad said , "Francis or otherwise known as France did some kind of spell on all the countries that turned them into kids until they kissed our 'soulmates'... I'm the country of Romania."

Raven said, "I think... I need to sit down. This is one interesting day."

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. I get her a chair real quick then answers it.

I said, "Hello?"

Kurama (Nichole's Dad) said, "Hello."

I don't think: I just hug him, "Thank God, you're here!"

Kurama pries himself away from me. I don't notice or care.

I said, "We have a problem. Nichole can explain better than I can."

Kurama looks at Nichole expectingly.

Nichole said, "Violet's father entered a contract with a demon... he promised his soul to him."

Violet looks at him with a mixture of emotions written on her face while he stares at her with an unreadable expression.

Kurama said, "A demon, huh."

Violet said, sad and a little scared, "Oui... Will you please 'elp?"

Kurama said, "There are some things you can do..."

Violet said, "Please tell me what they are! I'll do whatever it is!"

Kurama said, "You can convince your dad to enter a contract with another demon, you can preform an exorcism though those often have disastrous results, or you can challenge him at something and win."

Violet asks, "Does it have to be a physical challenge?"

Kurama said, "Not always... But unless you specify very, VERY carefully the perimeters, the demon can, and will find a loophole or come back for revenge..."

Violet said, "Can you enter the contract with my dad but you get something other than his soul... What do you want?"

Kurama said, "Even if I do, something bad can happen..."

Violet said, "Like what...? Something worse than my father going to HELL BECAUSE OF ME?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed and said, "Don't test me human. The surest way is to defeat or kill the demon..."

Violet said, "I'm not testing. I'm serious."

Kurama stared at her unblinkingly.

Violet said, "Yes. My Dad entered the contract with the demon because I almost got kidnapped... The said demon's job is to protect and find me..."

Kurama said nothing.

Violet said, "So tell me zis... Ow do I outsmart him?"

Kurama said, "It depends on the demon. The best example I can give is the Devil went down to Georgia."

Violet suddenly knows it and said, "I know what to challenge him on. If you think about it, Arthur... You would too."

Britain smirks, "Yeah."

France said, "One problem... The Black Sheep can't cook worth shit."

Britain said, "Shut Up!" then attacks him.

Violet said, "Just so... Guys! Stop it! I have to do dzis with or without your 'elp!"

I said, "I can help you, Vi. What do you plan on challenging him on?"

Violet said, "Cooking... 6 hours, 4 courses. No other ingedients except the ones found in my kitchen, and no poisions of any kind. My team vs him. If I win, my Father keeps his soul and Sabastian must never come after me and my friends seeking revenge..."

Britain and France are still fighting.

Kurama said in a bored voice, "As amusing this is... Can we move on?"

They ignore him.

Kurama now irritated said in a more demonic voice, "SILENCE!" Everyone freezes when Sabastian entered the room.

Sabastian said, "What if I win?"

Violet looks at him right in the eye, "You can Ave mine."

Sabastian said , with his unreadable red eyes, "You made me quite a deal... One I can't refuse. You realize once I have your soul your father gets his back, right?"

Violet said, "Oui."

Sabastian said, "Where do you want your mark? The more obvious, the closer we're bound together. My Master has his at the back of his hand."

Violet said, "At the bottom of my foot."

Sabastian smirked saying, "Not a very strong bond."

Violet said, "Would you rather it be on my ass? I was thinking about it."

Sabastian said, "You're so funny."

Kurama said, "It would be better if you had a stronger bond..." Mutters, "Gives him less excuse to cheat."

Violet sighs, "At the back of my left shoulder." She moves the strap out of the way.

Sabastian smiles and puts the mark there. There was a flash of black and red light then Violet crys out in pain but remains standing.

I said, "Damn... That must have hurt."

Raven covered her brother's eyes, "Now I've seen almost everything."

Sabastian said, "Now, when are you planning to do this challenge?"

In pain and determination she has all violet eyes, "3 days from now. "

Sabastian said, "I look forward to it."

Violet said, "Now get out."

Sabastian said, while he gives a mocking bow, "As you wish, Mistress."

He leaves then Violet passed out and Britain catches her.

I said, "Vi! Can I heal her...?" Her mark is bleeding.

Kurama said, "No."

Raven eats now that the excitement has died down, "Is she okay?"

Kurama said, "She needs rest is all... And a bandage."

I said, "Poor Violet... And I thought she was the one with normal parents."

Nichole is now bandaging her shoulder, "Yeah..."

Abby said, "Oh no! Today's Drew's concert! Do you think she would be able to go?"

Britain is carrying her to his room, "Maybe... If she wakes up in time and is okay."

I said, "If she isn't fine, I'll stay and watch over her. You have fun."

Kurama said, "Am I invisible?"

I said, "If there's something you want to say, say it."

Kurama is irritated, "Don't get huffy with me, Kit!"

I said, "You're just mad because you don't speak up!"

Kurama makes a low growling sound.

!

Nichole said, "Kat..."

I went for the low blow, "Killing my father wasn't enough for you was it!" I storm off but he grabbed my arm.

Raven nearly choked at that last statement, "... I'm fine."

Nichole said, "Kat!"

Kurama's eye twitched, "You dare... Remind me... Of that night..."

I said, with my eyes as cold as ice, "I'm not sorry. You cost me a loving Father, if given the chance, could have raised me!" I start crying, "He was so much like me! Gone in a instant under your paw!"

Kurama is still glaring at me.

I said, "Don't you dare touch me!"

Kurama said, with eyes just as cold, "And I lost my wife... To a mad man who was controlling me. You think for one second that I don't look back on that day and not have a stabbing pain in my heart..."

I said, "I have nothing else to say to you." I'm still angry and probably will regret what I said later.

Kurama lets go then turns around, stalks out, and slams the door shut.

I go into my room and slam the door shut.

Nichole said, "I'm going to find my Dad..."

Russia said, "I'll talk with Kisa..." Heads upstairs where he hears faint sobbing from the hallway.

Russia knocks softly, "Kisa?"

I sniff, "Vanya?"

Russia said, "Da."

I said, "Come in..."

Russia comes and shuts the door behind him.

I said, "Are you going to yell at me?"

Russia sits next to me, "Nyet."

I bury my face in his chest, "Was I too harsh?"

His strong arms wrap around me, and he said, "Maybe a little."

I said, "All I could think about was causing him pain for what he had done... I forgot about what happened to Nicole's mom."

Russia said nothing.

I said, "I'm sorry for what I did... But I have to tell Kurama that. Vanya? Let's go downstairs."

Russia said, "Okay."

Downstairs shouting could be heard and Hungary is yelling at Romania.

I sound very mom-like , "Elizaveta! Vladimir! You Come here this Instant!"

Vlad said, "Make me!"

I said, "I'm in a fucking bad mood! I'm going to count to Three! One!" Five minutes later, "TWO!"

Russia said, "Kisa... You're not helpink."

I said, "I want no more arguing! That's all I want."

I sigh, "Fine. You tell them then." I saw Kurama, "Look... I'm sorry. I was angry but I shouldn't have taken it that far."

Kurama says nothing but he is proud of me.

I said, "Do you forgive me?" Then I walk away.

Raven said, after her neck was healed, "I got to go." She kisses Vlad and blushes, "I love you."

Vlad said, "Te Ublesk."

I said, "I remember when I didn't know what YA tebya lyublu meant..."

Raven said, "What does that mean?"

Vlad said, "I love you..."

Raven lightly bites his neck while hugging him, "You too."

I sigh and go off to find Oreo. She is in a corner of a bathroom with a pool of blood beside her, "Oreo...? VANYA! Come here! Quickly!"

Raven leaves with Mike, "I'll come back when I can."

Russia, Luna, Vodka, and Nichole rush in.

I said, "I just found her here... Is she okay?"

Luna sniffs Oreo then runs off and brings back some herbs to stop the bleeding.

I said, "What's wrong with her?"

Luna said, "She's having kits."

I'm shocked, "As in... Vodka got her pregnant?"

Luna said, while trying to get Oreo to eat the herbs, "Who else?"

I blush, "Vanya! We're going to be grandparents!"

Russia turned red at that last statement.

I said, "If it's a girl... I want to name it Morgen, which is German for morning."

Russia said, "If it's a boy, I want to name it Gin."

I said, "I want Jack."

Russia said, "Nyet, Gin."

Nichole said, "Kat... Let him name one ."

I said, "Morgen was a suggestion and he never counteracted on it."

Russia pouts, "Because I thought it vould be fair if I could name one too..."

I said, "What if there's just one kit, Vanya?"

Russia said, "Zen we discuss it."

Luna said, "It's coming!"

I said, "Oreo... Push!"

*After a few minutes*

I rub the two little ones with the towels and they mew, "Aww! They're so cute!"

Russia said, "Ha! We each name one, Kisa. It's fair."

I'm just arguing with him for the hell of it and besides, it's fun to tackle him.

I said, "Hmm...? Jack."

Russia said, "Kisa. You named one, so I should name one too."

Nichole put the kittens on Oreo and they begin suckling. Then Luna and Nichole left.

I jumped and pinned him to the ground, "Jack."

Russia pins me down, "Nyet... Gin."

I said, "Okay... I give! Gin..."

Russia smiles, "Kood..." Then kisses me and I wrap my legs around his waist.

France said, "Honhonhon... 'Ey you two love birds, it's time for lunch!"

I blush, "Umm... Lunch?" I forgot about it.

Russia said, "Okay." Then got up.

After lunch..,

I said,"Oreo had kittens!"

Hungary said, "Congratulations!"

I said, "I'm still kinda shocked over the news but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Germouser said, "Das meow."

I said, "I'm going to check on them..."

Gilcat hisses.

I said, "So... They're sleeping? You didn't have to hiss."

Gilcat said, "Nein! Zat stupid unawesome bastard won't let me look zem!" To other people it would be meows.

I said, "Why not?"

Gilcat bristled, "How ze hell should I know?"

I said, "I'll talk to him..."

I go where the kittens and their parents are.

"Vodka, Gilcat told me that you weren't letting him see Morgen and Gin. Why?"

Vodka said, "Because he's loud and obnoxious!"

I said, "What if he promises to be quiet?"

Vodka said, "Vell... Maybe. "

I said, "Da or Nyet. No in-betweens."

Vodka is bristling, "They're my kits!"

I said, "I know that. I just don't see the harm if he's quiet."

Vodka said nothing.

I said, "At least think about it."

Vodka said, "Fine..."

I said, "Spasibo."

Kurama said, "Fathers can be very protective of their children."

I said, "Umm... I guess. I don't really know because of all the Dad's around me are screwed up. Simone's Dad, Violet's Dad, and you. Just to name a few. My Dad never got the chance to protect me. At most, he only had a few hours with me that I don't even remember... That was partially my Mother's fault."

Kurama said, "Screwed up? Me? I'm as crazy as a fox, you silly girl."

I shook my head no, "Not insane screwed up... Just your relationship with Nichole isn't... For lack of a better word, normal."

Kurama said quietly, "Is that my fault too?"

I said, while meaning every single word, "No. It's just the way it is... I only knew my adoptive Dad in my life... Sure, he messed up sometimes, but in the end, he was my Dad and I loved him. I guess what I'm trying to say is everyone screws up."

Kurama said nothing.

I suddenly feel like my father is watching me right now and is proud of me... So I said what I feel like what he would want me to say and I mean it.

"If my father is watching me right now, I'm sure he forgives you. It wasn't your fault he pushed my Uncle Hotaka out of the way."

Kurama doesn't say a word.

This takes alot more courage to say... "I forgive you too."

Kurama stares at me suspecting it was a ruse.

I said, "I feel that is what my father would want." I could practically hear him boasting proudly to Grandpa Rome and Yugito, "That's my girl!"

Kurama said, "...Heh." Turned then walked away."

I'm about to leave then I run into Vanya, "Oof..."

Russia steadies me, "Are you okay?"

I now have a button imprint on my nose, I blush, and said, "Da."

Russia smiles, "Kood."

I've been thinking carefully about what I want and I decided to tell him what I feel.

I said, "YA tebya lyublu... I want to be with you, always. Vanya... I've thought about this long and hard... I'm ready." Not the only thing on my mind that is long and hard...

Russia is shocked, "Chto?!"

I pull his face closer to me and whisper, "YA khochu s toboy lyubov yu." -I want to make love to you.-

France said, "Oh la la. Ohonhonhon..."

I blush, "Go away..."

Drew said, "I need to leave so I can make rehearsals. You coming, Love?"

France said, "Oh... Oui, I'm coming."

*Meanwhile Violet had woken up*

Violet is in Britain's arms being held tenderly.

Violet said, "Love?" She then stretches and yelps in pain. "So... entering that contract with Sabastian was real. How bad is the mark

Britain pulled off the bandage, "It's not bleeding anymore."

Violet asked, "Is it pretty?"

Britain didn't know how to respond to that... Though he thought it was both beautiful and terrible.

Violet asked, "What does it look like?"

Britain said, "It's a black feather with a drop of blood on the end of it, Darling."

Violet said, "I see..." She decided to mention it, "Kat told be about your tattoo... Could I see it?"

Britain said, "Uhh... Well..." He's debating against himself.

Violet said, "Please...?"

Britain said, as he removed his vest and shirt, "Since you asked..."

Violet wanted to trace the red and black guitar with her fingers but instead just said, "I like it."

Britain put his shirt back on before she could trace it and he said, "Thanks."

Violet asked, "Can you tell me pirate stories?"

Britain said, automatically adjusting to pirate talk, "If ye like."

Violet said, "I'll love too!"


	10. Chapter 10 The Brownie Insident

Drew blushes but kissed back.

Simone said, "Liebe..." She holds up an I'm with Awesome T-shirt and he was looking out the window where Gilbird is sitting with a female bird. I begged Prussia to look at her and he did.

He said, "Zank you, Liebe."

Simone said, "You're velcome. Ich liebe dich."

Prussia smiles then whistles both birds fly up with an banquet of light pink roses in it's feet.

Simone said, "It's so cute! Zank you, Liebe! I zank I'll name her Gillian. Ze bow suits her, don't you zink?"

Gilbird peeps.

Prussia laughs, "Kesesese! You're velcome Frau..."

Simone laughs too and said, "Ze awesome me zink Gilbird likes zat."

Britain took out a little box and while blushing said, "Here you go, Love." Violet opens it and exclaims, "Two tickets to see the Phantom? I love it!"

Britain said, "You're welcome, Love."

France got Drew lingerie and said, "You love it, no?"

Drew blushes while Bella puts a present in front of Luidwig that has S and M teddy bears with other paraphernalia inside.

Germany hands her a box with a leather outfit inside it.

Bella had a wicked smile and said, "I can't wait to try it... Did I say that out loud?"

Germany smirks, "Ja."

Gaara said, while holding a scap book of him and Nichole and blushing, "H-here."

Nichole blushes and gives him a photo of all of us together.

Canada got Abby a teddy bear that looks like Kilimanjaro and to get her attention said, "Maplia."

Kumajiro asked, "Who?"

Abby said, "I'm Maplia... Zanks Matthew."

Canada said, "You're welcome." She kisses him on the cheek and he blushes... "Maple..."

While the other couples give each other gifts, Simone gets a phone call from her Vati's cellphone.

She answered, "Ja...? Vati?! Where and when? I'll be zere!" The dial tone clicks off suddenly and then she dropped the phone.

Prussia said, "Vat's wrong?"

Simone said, while in shock, "Vati's in trouble..."

Prussia said, "Vat are vee vatink for zen?"

I said, "Yeah! Let's get those bastards!"

Later at an abandoned warehouse where the Akatsuki are with Simone's father. Nichole, Prussia, Gaara, Russia, and I are hidden while Simone is approaching them on her own.

The Akatsuki said, "So you came..."

Simone said, with her voice wavering slightly, "Who the hell are you?"

Tobi said, "We're the Akatsuki... Leaders in the dawning of the new world... Am I right, Diedara sempai?"

Diedara said, while smacking him, "Stop calling me your sempai!"

Simone ignored them and said, "Vat are you talkink about?"

Pein replied, "None of your concern... Where are they?"

Simone said, "Who are you talking about and where is my Vati?"

Hidan said, "You know who the fuck we're talking about! Gaara and those little fuckers."

Konan said, "Your father is over there with a slight bruise on his head but he should be fine."

Diedara said, "Trade us the Tanuki or your friend Gaara for him..."

Pein said, "I hope he puts up a fight more than the Nebi did..."

I am pissed off so I ran in front of Simone while I'm on fire but I don't notice or feel it. I scream, "How dare you!" I throw fireballs at them but not noticing I'm doing it, "I hate you!"

Simone gasped in surprise, "Kat!"

Hidan said, while his ass is on fire, "Oww! Fucking bitch!"

I'm surprised and asked, "How did he get on fire?"

Simone said, "You were throwing fireballs!"

I am waving my arms wildly and naturally throws more all of it hits either the Akatsuki or against the wall only by pure luck as I said, "I was?!" Most of the Akatsuki are on fire now. They suddenly stop and I slump to the floor unconscious because I ran out of chakra.

A couple hours later...

Russia asked, "Podsolnechnik?"

I was beginning to stir... "Chto!"

Nichole said, "Kat, wake up!"

I bumped my head into Vanya's chest and while rubbing my head, I said, "Owww... What happened?"

Nichole said, "You used up all your chakra throwing fireballs at the Akatsuki."

I said, "I what?! I've never done that before!"

Russia said, "Podsolnechnik vas on fire too... I vas scared."

I said, "But I'm not hurt..."

Nichole said, "I bet it's something from your mother."

I draw my knees to my face and said, "She never told me..."

Kurama said, "You never asked. Demons are weird like that."

I said, "I didn't know that I should have... How long was I out?"

Nichole said, "8 hours."

I said, "That means... Today's the hockey game, right?"

Russia said, "Da."

I get up then fall into Russia's arms, "Oh... Good luck Vanya!"

Russia giggles, "Spasibo, but I sink you should rest more."

I said, "Okay, Vanya... But only if you stay with me or I will stay up!"

Russia said, "The game is on in an hour little one."

I said, "That settles it then. I'm staying up... Even if you don't like it. I let go of Russia and stand up on my own.

Nichole said, "No Kat. You need rest and that's final."

Kurama said nothing.

I said, "I'm a grown woman and I make my own damn decisions! I want to be there for him! No matter the cost to me! That's final!"

Kurama said, "You are an idiot!"

I said, "Think of me what you will but, I'm still going."

Russia said, "Nyet!"

I said, "I'm going!"

Russia said, "I vill skip game if I haff too. You are getting rest vether you vant it or not."

I said, "Nyet! You can't cancel the game! I won't let you! That only happens because of wars!"

Russia said, "I've made up my mind Kisa, you can't change it."

I said, "You're more stubborn than I am... Fine. I stay."

Russia said, "Koot."

I pretend to sleep and Kurama stayed when everyone left. He said, "You're not fooling anyone."

I don't respond while he sits in a chair. I wait until he leaves then I sneak out to see the game but vowed to sleep only after it's over. I wasn't caught. At the game I cheer Vanya once then I hide, taking a nap in the seat after 5 minutes.

America said in surprise, "Dude!"

I lightly snore against Ukraine. Ukraine said, "Poor Kat... She wanted to see Vanya soo badly."

America said, "Russia's going to be so pissed when he finds out!"

Russia said, "Finds out vat?"

Ukraine puts a blanket over me and said, "I feel cold..."

Russia said, "... Who let her out?"

Ukraine said, "I don't know... However she did it... Let her stay."

Russia said, "She is koink to make herself sick."

Ukraine said, "She came all zis way to zee you play... Do you vant her effort to be vasted? Besides... Kames last hours especially how you play. If she stays asleep she'll be fine. I'll make her vhen it's time to ko."

Russia said, "... Fine."

My ears twitch but still asleep... "Vanya... beat.. Canada."

Alot later...

At the last minute of the game, "GO VANYA! Russia wins!" Since the buzzer just sounded.

Russia laughed, fufu.

Abby said, "Canada will get him next time!"

He laughed again, fufu.

I stretched and said, "That was a good, long nap... Spasibo, Ukraine. I feel better."

Ukraine said, "You're welcome."

Announcer said to Russia, "You just won hockey... What are you going to do next?"

Russia said, "Hmmm... Vat do you vant to do, Kisa?"

I blush and said, "He knew I was here?!" The camera focuses on me and the announcer clearly thought it was my name.

Announcer said, "Kisa, what are you going to do?"

I run down the stairs and straight into Vanya's arms, I said, "Go home with Vanya!"

Chanting Kiss Kisa is heard... I blush and whisper, "Shall we give them what they want?"

Russia said, "Only if you vant to."

I said, while teasing him, "Sorry folks, he needs a shower first."

Russia said, "You're silly."

I said, "Let's go... YA tebya lyublu."

Later at Germany's...

Nichole said, "Who wants some brownies?"

Everyone said, "Me!"

I commented that it looks like a big batch.

Artie said, "I'll help." He puts something in it when no one is looking.

Violet said, "Me too!" She tastes it then said, "... That's good! Try it, Love!"

Britain said, "Alright..." Violet stuck her finger in the batch again and he licked it off.

Violet goes off into the bathroom and comes out with her pirate outfit on and asked, "Love?"

Britain blushes while she said, "Ye want to explore the seven seas with me?"

Britain goes to the bathroom and changes into his pirate outfit and said, "Aye! I be ye Captain Kirkland!"

Violet is on top of the bed and said, "I be ye Captain, Mate."

Britain said, "Oh no yer not. I'm the Captain of this ship."

Violet said, "I was drunk last time so zis time, I be Captain." She smoothly unsheathed her sword in one quick motion.

Britain draws his sword and said, "I've trained the best lass. You won't win."

Violet said, while striking first, "We'll see about zat!"

Britain blocks with a counter while switching hands still managed to block effectively.

Violet said, while yawning, "Show off... You need to step up your game. Zis is child's play..."

Britain smirks and said, "I guess I should stop going easy." He really starts going after her.

Violet barely counters it and said, "Zat is more like it!" Then she slashed at him.

They continued bantering back and forth until she ended up without a sword and he brought her on her knees with his sword pointed at her throat. She touches it seductively and said, " 'Ow do I best serve ye, Captain? Maybe, dzis?" She now touched the tip.

Britain smirks and said, "Only if you want it, Lass."

Violet pulls him closer by his sword and said, "You. Pants off. Now!"

Britain laughs and said, "Then prepare to be boarded!"

They kiss while I said, "Are the brownies done yet?"

Nichole said, "Almost."

I said, "Hmmm? What is Vanya talking about with Kurama?"

Nichole said, "Don't know."

Russia finishes his conversation with, "So it ready, da. Kisa, I secured sound proof room, so sat ve can celebrate."

I wondered what he meant by that... but I said, "Da... After a brownie." I have a chocolate weakness.

Russia giggles as the oven dings.

I said, as I got them out of the oven, "Brownies!" I grab one then eat it. "It's so good!" I blush suddenly then said, "Vanya..."

Russia said, "Da?" While he was taking a bite out of one.

I bring him to the room and shed clothes. I said, "Become one with Russia, Da?"

He said, "Okay Podsolnechnik..."

Soundproof.

Simone ate one then blushes. She said, "Gill?"

Prussia said, "Ja?"

Simone said, "Come vith me..." She takes his hand while he put the brownie in his mouth and she lead them to their room. She said, "Make lofe to me."

He smirks while pinning her against the wall. He said, "Kesesese! Okay, if you vant to make lofe to ze awesome me, I won't stop you."

Meanwhile Italy, Maria, and Bella are eating the brownies.

Italy said, "Ve, these brownies taste almost as good as pasta!"

Maria said, "Ve!"

Bella said, "Agreed!"

Germany said, while staring seriously at one, "I vonder vat ze fuss is about...?" He takes a bite then said, "...! Zis is vunabar!"

Maria is being led by Italy in mafia mode but she didn't seem to mind.

Italy said, in a surprisingly deep voice, "I'm gonna fuck your brains out."

Germany said, "Feliciano! Vat ze hell?"

Bella is in her black leather outfit with her black boots and somehow managed to tie a rope around her own wrists. She said, "Master?"

Germany had a nosebleed because his most erotic dreams are coming true. He stammered, "J-ja?"

Bella said, "Sticks and stones may break my bones but whips and chains excite me, so strip me down, tie me up, and show me that you like me."

Germany smirks and roughly pulls her to his secret bondage chamber that even Italy doesn't know about.

Only Artie, Kurama, Gaara, and Nichole are left with 4 brownies still in the pan.

Gaara said, "Hmmm..."

Kurama said, "The humans are loud... Why can't they control themselves?"

Gaara takes a brownie then ate it.

Artie said, "I spiked them with an aphrodisiac... 2PFrance told me to!"

Gaara has a faint blush because he had swallowed... He said, "Nichole?"

Nichole said, "You did What?!"

Artie said, "I owed 2PFrance so I had to do what he said!"

Gaara hugs Nichole from behind looking quite desperate and he said, "Please..."

Nichole blushes and stammered, "G-Gaara..."

Kurama smirked then got out of the room dragging Artie out with him.

Gaara takes Nichole in his arms then lays on the bed kissing her.

The next morning...

Kurama comes back and starts making breakfast while Artie just sat on the couch guiltily.

I am in Russia's arms and said, "Time to get up, Vanya..."

Russia said, sleepily, "Da..."

Later just when everyone finished breakfast Vladimir and Raven came in.

Raven said, "Good morning, Vlad stayed at my house last night, I hope that nobody cared." She saw the remaining brownies then took a bite.

I just saw her then said, "No! Don't eat... Those."

Vlad took a bite too and said, "Why not?"

I facepalm myself and mumbled, "Aphrodisiac..." Because I knew that they had already left. "Should we have a world meeting to discuss this?"

Germany looks like he didn't sleep at all... He mumbled, "Discuss vat?"

I said, "The fact that Artie here... Spiked the brownies with an aphrodisiac!"

Artie said, "2PFrance told me to!"

France said, "He wants lust, not love, no?"

Artie is shameful for what he did. He said, "Since he's older he said that I have to do everything he's told me."

Italy said, "Well... Have you learned your lesson, ve?"

Artie nods.

France said, "I say 'orgive him, no?"

Violet blushes and said, "Is it really that bad...? 2PFrance didn't get what he really wanted. We love each ozer... So it was an act of Amor, not lust."

Pierre or 2PFrance is at the window smoking and was listening so he commented, "Oh, zat's so sweet... It makes me want to hurl."

Britain said, "Leave her alone bloody wanker!" He's the one person that Britain can't stand more than France.

Pierre said, "Ah, so rude you are Arthur."

Various agreements with what Violet said while Pierre stayed silent.

I said, "It looks like you're not welcome here, 2PFrance."

Pierre sneered and said, "Ooo... Not very nice, cher."

Russia said, "Kolkolkolkolkol..."

2PFrance said, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going." He leaves.

I said, "Why don't we go to the hotspring? I heard the new wall had got put up."

Britain said, "Sounds good to me."

All the girls agree.

At the hotspring we all get into the water and exclaimed, "Ahhh... It's wonderful!"

Hungary said, "I know what you mean."

I splash Violet then giggle.

Violet said, "Hey!" Then she splashes back.

We get into an all out splash war!

I said, "This is so much fun!"

France said, "Ohonhonhon... It looks like zey are 'aving fun over zere, no?"

Prussia said, while doing it, "Ze Awesome cannonball!" A huge splash makes a huge wave on both sides. "Kesesese!"

Everyone else said, "Ahhhhhaaa!"

Hungary said, "Prussia!"

Prussia said, "Zat's my name don't wear it out, Elizaveta!"

Simone said, "Liebe! Zat was awesome!"

I laugh and said, "Prussia... What are we going to do with you?"

Prussia laughed, "Kesesese!"

Germany smacks Prussia upside his head and said, "Do you vant to get thrown out?!"

Prussia said, "Ow! Nien! I guess I got carried avay."

3 hours later...

I said, "That was so relaxing..."

Within the next ten minutes when we got back to Germany's.

Raven said, "I was wondering when everyone would get back so we just started a movie, Mirrors."

Nichole said, "Scary movie time!"

America said, "Awesome!" But his knees are shaking.

I sit in Vanya's lap attempting to be brave... 5 seconds later, I turn my face into his chest. I said, "I can't watch!"

America said nothing but is holding on to Roxy very tightly with this look on his face... O_O

Roxy said, "Afraid?"

America said, "H-heck no!"

Roxy said, "I am too." Then she puts her head on his shoulder.

We watched it but I just heard it.

I said, "I hate scary movies..."

Raven said, "Come on, it's not even scary!"

Vlad's stomach rumbles...

Nichole said, "I just remembered how much that movie freaked me out..."

I asked, "Can we watch something else?"

Violet said, "Pirates of ze Caribbean, perhaps?"

Britain said, "...Sure."

Vi smiles and asks while teasing, "Who doesn't love pirates?"

America said, "What? Jealous that it's American?"

Britain said, "Shut up!"

Italy said, "Antonio doesn't! Spain hates them!"

Spain asked, "Que pasa?" -For what?- I take it he only heard his name.

Romano said, "They said-a you don't like-a pirates, ya damn tomato bastard!"

Spain said, "I don't... They like my women and are bastards. If you don't mind, I'll sit this one out. Francine, you coming?"

Francine said, "Sure."

Britain mumbles, "Sore loser..."

Spain said, "Heard that." Then he starts making lunch.

I said, "Play it... Pozholista?"

Violet presses play.

At about halfway over Spain said, "Lunch is ready!"

The movie is paused while America said, "What's for lunch, I'm starving, Yo!"

Spain said, "Pizza."

I said, "Works for me!" I take a cheese and black olive slice.

Italy said, "Ve ~ Pizza!"

Spain said, "Why don't you stay with me, Italy? I'll make all the pizza you want." He still wants north and south to live with him.

Romano said, "Hey! You leave-a my fratello alone you bastard!"

Spain said, "I had to try."

Gilbird and Simbird come with a note on their feet.

I said, "Prussia... You have a note."

Prussia said, "Vat?" Then he takes the note.

Nichole said, "What's wrong?"

Prussia said, "Your vacation is up."

Nichole said, "Oh."

Gaara said, "It's to be expected... We have been away for a long time."

I said, "I kinda don't want to leave."

Nichole said, "Kat, you know as well as I do what Lady Tsunade can do when she's angry..."

I sigh and said, "I know... So when are we leaving?"

Nichole sighs too and said, "Tomorrow... Baltics you coming?"

The Baltics say, "Now's as good as a time as any, Russia has paperwork to do all veek."

Russia said, "Don't remind me..."

I asked, "When were you going to tell me, Vanya?" I'm hurt that he didn't.

Russia said, "Tonight... I'm leavink in the mornink."

I said, "Okay, I'm going to pack."

Russia said, "I vill come visit as soon as I can, da?"

I said, "Okay..." My ears are down sadly.

The next morning I wake up then stroke his back. Russia pulls me closer then runs his hands through my hair.

I touch his neck and said, "YA tebya lyublu."

Russia shivers slightly and said, "YA tozhe tebya lyublu."

I put my head on his chest and nuzzles. I said, "I'll miss you, Vanya..." I lift my head up and kissed him while wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and kissed back.

Nichole said, "It's time to get up!"

I kiss Ivan again and said, "I have to leave soon..."

He pulls my tail gently and he said, "You have time for a shower, Kisa?"

I thought about it and said, "Da..."

He scrubbed my back while I scrubbed his... We were clinging on to each other for all the time we would have to spend apart. We put on clothes then I walked into the hallway. I found my cousin, Abby there with her suitcase packed. Canada was coming with us as well.


End file.
